La Ignorancia
by MissMikka
Summary: SS/HG Snape ha sobrevivido a la guerra y Hermione retoma su último año en Hogwarts. La joven Granger comienza a plantearse preguntas para las que por primera vez no encuentra respuestas, y su ignorancia hace dudar al mismo Snape. / Puede leerse como oneshot o seguir la secuela.
1. Pregunta 1: ¿Qué es?

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

_**Advertencia**: el fic es bastante psicológico (por lo tanto, lento). Disculpen cualquier torpeza, sean bienvenidas las correcciones. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

***Ignorantia***

_"Dos miradas que se cruzan en el silencio  
son el beso de dos almas que no pueden acercarse"_

* * *

**PREGUNTA 1  
**

Lo más extraño pasó aquel día: Granger no sabía la respuesta.

Cursaba el último año en Hogwarts, ya no contaba con la compañía de Potter y Weasley, ella había decidido acabar el año perdido por la guerra para obtener las mejores calificaciones e ingresar al Ministerio luego de los exámenes. El profesor Snape había conseguido sobrevivir a la mordida de Nagini, era héroe para los periódicos y en Hogwarts volvió a estar a cargo de la clase de Pociones tanto como la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la ahora directora McGonagall sabía que no había nadie más adecuado y confiable para dispensar la última clase. Como fuera, ese día le impartía lecciones al último año, habían pasado un par de meses desde el inicio de clases, entonces esgrimió una pregunta por el simple gusto de ver cuán ignorantes eran esos estudiantes y echarles en cara que era una vergüenza graduarlos sin tener los mínimos conocimientos. Para ello, debía obviar la mano siempre levantada de Granger... pero cuando viró sus ojos oscuros vigilando la clase temblorosa, y las miradas esquivas, encontró a la señorita Granger con la mirada seria focalizada en la pared de enfrente, ambos brazos reposando a los lados. Snape estaba seguro que ella sabía la respuesta y fue sorpresivo ver aquella actitud, de todas las preguntas que hizo en todos aquellos años, era la primera vez que Granger no alzaba su mano con entusiasmo.

-Quiero un informe sobre mi pregunta el lunes por la mañana. Ahora... váyanse y déjenme de hacer perder el tiempo.- su voz áspera y el tono desdeñoso era costumbre para todos los alumnos, no importaba qué tan héroe era, seguía siendo el mismo Snape de siempre al frente de la clase.

Severus alzó los ojos viendo a la muchacha castaña guardar sus cosas y sintió un gran deseo de recalcarle su ignorancia, ahora que por primera vez la exhibía.

-¿Acaso piensa relajarse el último año, Señorita Granger? -ella se tensó al oír su voz, Snape aguardó su respuesta con malicia desde el asiento en su escritorio. Ella alzó una mirada furiosa hacia él.

-Piel de serpiente arbórea africana- dijo de una sola vez mientras se daba la vuelta con rudeza y salía detrás de sus compañeros. Snape alzó una ceja mientras la veía marcharse ¿Si sabía la respuesta porqué la sabelotodo de Gryffindor no había querido presumirlo ante toda la clase como de costumbre? Quizás la muchacha ya se había resignado al hecho de que Snape nunca la seleccionaba para responder y siempre le restaba puntos a su Casa cuando decidía hablar sin su permiso.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. -Snape vio como la muchacha se daba la vuelta furibunda y le dedicaba una mirada de profundo rencor, el profesor sonrió satisfecho por su acto, casi pasaba el día completo sin haber tenido la oportunidad de restar puntos a la casa rival. En cierto sentido, le parecía una falta de respeto la forma desafiante en la que Granger le había respondido, y pensó que era justo restar los puntos para que la escena no volviese a repetirse.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, la verdad no le apetecía comer nada, estaba enfrascrado en algunas experimentaciones con pociones que había dejado inconclusas cuando la lucha contra Voldemort se hizo más dura, Severus Snape no era un hombre de grandes pasiones pero su talento como pocionista lo obligaba a la investigación constante, era su forma de matar el tiempo, más allá de las clases no tenía mucho que hacer y, lo que sea que hiciese, apreciaba más hacerlo solo. Le disgustaban las conversaciones superfluas y las mutiltudes desordenadas, justo como cada día en el gran comedor... McGonagall intentó sacarle charla, incluso Hagrid, nunca se rendían, a pesar de todos aquellos años, parecían contener la esperanza de entablar una conversación prolongada y animada con Snape. El antiguo mortífago se limitaba a su plato de comida, hasta que alzó los ojos: Granger lo estaba observando con seriedad y al verse descubierta, volvió a su plato de comida y comentó algo rápido con una compañera. Quizás la señorita Granger estuviera disgustada por la quita de puntos del día, Snape se sonrió mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Las cosas continuaron transcurriendo con normalidad el fin de semana, el castillo estaba semi vacío, los alumnos que no partían ya sea a sus casas o a Hodsmade eran los menos. Él subió a media mañana a la torre de las lechuzas para responder a una propuesta de El Quisquilloso para hacerle una entrevista al nuevo héroe, por supuesto que volvió a rechazarla. Cuando subía vio a la señorita Granger caminar en sentido opuesto, volviendo de seguro de enviar correo a sus amigos, la observó con seriedad mientras caminaba a su velocidad nerviosa hacia las escaleras, estaba esperando el saludo de la alumna para tener que responderlo a desgano... Pero Granger agachó la cabeza y apretó el paso con tensión mientras alzaba las cejas con la vista clavada al suelo, ese fue el supuesto saludo. Severus otra vez se ofendió por lo que consideró otro acto de impertinencia, iba a reprocharle pero prefirió ignorarla y seguir su camino.

El lunes las clases volvieron a sucederse, en Pociones corrigió mirando por encima y con superioridad los calderos de sus alumnos, sólo hubo dos que habían logrado obtener la poción del color que debía ser, obviamente uno de ellos fue la señorita Granger. De repente Snape recordó las actitudes irrespetuosas de la joven.

-¿Saben que ocurre si llevamos a ebullición este brebaje? -preguntó sobre el hombro de Granger y se dio la vuelta mirando a todos los alumnos, nadie respondió, tampoco Granger.- ¿Señorita Granger, podría honrarnos con su sabiduría o ha decidido dejar de ser la Sabelotodo insoportable?

Hermione resopló molesta, sin quitar la mirada de su caldero arrugó la nariz y los labios con desprecio.

-Podría causar envenenamiento.- dijo sin más, sin el aire de seguridad absoluta y con un desgano que hacía tambalear su siempre ponderada firmeza. Snape asintió.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no responder al profesor.

-¡Pero si le acabo de...!

-¿Acaso requiere de una pregunta individual para compartir su sabiduría con sus compañeros? Está siendo más presumida de lo normal, señorita Granger. -la arrogancia en el tono del profesor se enervó al tiempo que sacudía su capa para caminar de regreso a su escritorio.- Los informes que les pedí, ahora. Y salgan de mi vista.

La vio apretar los puños bajo su túnica y se sintió nuevamente satisfecho por haberle conseguido restar puntos a Gryffindor. Se preguntó de repente si la señorita Granger conseguiría sumar sus puntos nuevamente con los demás profesores o tendría la misma actitud pasiva que mostraba frente a su clase.

En el almuerzo deslizó el tema como quien no quiere la cosa, todos los profesores hablaban maravillas de Granger, el profesor Snape supo entonces que por cada punto que le restaba a la Gryffindor, ella conseguía sumarlos en las otras materias, se sonrió consigo mismo ¿Así que era un duelo... personal?

Por la noche Severus tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio mientras alzaba el pergamino de Granger frente a sus ojos, muy a su pesar tendría que calificarla con un sobresaliente, estaba como siempre por encima del resto de sus compañeros... aunque quizás esta vez el trabajo había sido mucho más minucioso que los de costumbre, lo cual era mucho decir. No es que quisiera obstinarse con su alumna para calificarla de mala manera, nunca podía hacerlo por más que quisiera, el asunto era que el extraño comportamiento de Granger requería un castigo. Demasiado impertinente para su gusto.

La semana continuó, y si bien Severus Snape no planeaba mostrar especial énfasis en la señorita Sabelotodo, fue inevitable prestarle una atención especial. Granger estaba comportándose extraño, terminó de convencerse un miércoles por la tarde cuando pidió la atención de los alumnos para que supieran cómo trozar las escamas de dragón debido a las explosiones ocurridas la clase anterior. "¿Lo ven?" preguntó antes de hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio, vio las miradas de todos los alumnos alzadas y atentas ante él... excepto los ojos castaños de Granger que seguían viendo con seriedad un punto muerto en la espalda de su compañero de enfrente. Snape respiró con dureza, decidió no llamarle la atención aquella vez ni restarle puntos a Gryffindor. El viernes, cuando la clase de séptimo año terminó, llamó a Granger aparte.

-Siéntese. -le ordenó con la mirada firme sobre ella, la muchacha obedeció con el rostro tenso de enojo y alzó sus ojos miel un instante a él antes de volver a bajarlos. ¿Y eso? ¿Dónde estaba la valentía de una Gryffindor? Sin embargo, la postura y su rostro mostraban una firmeza indiscutible.- ¿Acaso cree no necesitar la explicación de su profesor? ¿Se cree tan dotada, Granger?

-No, profesor. -los ojos de ella se alzaron ahora con serenidad, Snape los escrutó unos segundos sin querer hacer legeromancia, prefería oírla hablar... y ahora mismo estaba extrañado que ella no articulara toda una serie de palabras nerviosas en un discurso ético que respondiera a su pregunta.

-La próxima vez, preste atención.- comentó Severus con dureza mientras se ponía de pie para dar por terminada la charla, se dio la vuelta para acomodar una serie de frascos en sus estantes y sintió a la muchacha ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas.

-Siempre lo hago- resopló ella con un marcado tono de reproche. Snape se sonrió, ya sería muy insólito que la impertinente y altiva Granger no quisiera llevarse la última palabra. Al menos en ese aspecto, seguía estando normal.

Durante algún tiempo el profesor prefirió dedicarse a experimentar con sus pociones, no tenía mucho más en qué pensar... Aquella mañana, un jueves de invierno, durante su hora libre, se encontraba andando por los pasillos a la biblioteca. Era hora de clase, así que no había gente en los corredores y no tenía que estar respondiendo los saludos de los alumnos que se cruzaran con él. Parecía una jornada tranquila, en el curso de Extasis que impartía Flitwich se mantenía la puerta abierta. Snape espió por el rabillo del ojo, los alumnos más avanzados asistían allí, era una clase opcional de los de último año. Vio la ineptitud del alumnado mientras blandían sus varitas y recitaban sus encantamientos.

-¡Vulnera Sanentum!- la frase robó su atención y la voz...

-¡Perfecto, señorita Granger!- Flitwich caminó aprisa hacia la joven bruja y la felicitó frente al resto de la clase, Snape observó la sonrisa animada de la chica, era completamente opuesta a los gestos que mantenía durante sus clases... Con qué insistencia la habrá mirado, que los ojos de Granger saltaron prontamente del profesor Flitwich a él, entonces transformó su rostro en uno severo de mirada fija. Snape movió su capa y siguió camino.

De cierto modo le alegraba que su encantamiento fuese enseñado en Hogwarts, y no le extrañaba que quien primero lo dominara en la clase fuera la señorita Granger. Con lo comelibros que era, de seguro que tarde o temprano averiguaría que el encantamiento era suyo, si es que no lo sabía ya... Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco vanidoso.

Aunque a decir verdad, también se encontraba un poco confundido. No comprendía el cambio de actitud de Granger en su clase, al principio se lo adjudicó al hecho de un posible cambio en su caracter debido a la guerra, pero al ver que seguía siendo la misma alumna sobresaliente en el resto de las clases, se sintió un poco contrariado. Él tenía razón al final: era una cuestión personal. No le molestaba de más que Granger lo detestara, él siempre había sido adepto a humillarla púbicamente a ella y a sus amigos... tendría sus razones, aunque ya sabía que él siempre había pertenecido al bando de Dumbledore, el resquemor que vertió sobre todos ellos terminó haciendo mella. Quizás Hermione se había cansado de intentar con él... Es decir, Granger.

Decidió calladamente no insistir más con ella, de seguro lo detestaba de sobra como para tratarla de forma desdeñosa durante las clases. La muchacha tenía su mérito, había vivido aquella tremenda guerra, según sabía por parte de McGonagall, incluso había tenido que enviar a sus padres lejos y borrarles la memoria para ocultarlos de las fuerzas oscuras, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance siempre para combatir a Voldemort, este año no tenía a sus amigos siquiera para sobrellevar las cicatrices de aquellos momentos traumáticos... y él se las ingeniaba para complicarle un poco más la existencia. De acuerdo, entraría en una tregua con Granger.

En la cena de aquel día, quedó prendado de sus pensamientos mientras la veía, recibió un codazo de la directora para quitarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Pasa algo, Severus?

-No. -mintió mientras volvía a su comida cortando el comienzo de lo que podría ser una charla. McGonagall viró a la señorita Granger que espió por el rabillo del ojo al profesor Snape. ¿Acaso seguían llevándose mal en las clases? A juzgar por Severus, no sería nada extraño.

La próxima semana hubo una entrega de trabajos. Severus mismo se encargaba de desfilar entre las mesas entregando de mala gana los pergaminos corregidos, cuando tuvo el de Granger en su mano decidió hacérselo llegar por el señor Brown. No la miró, pero pudo percibir el cambio en la postura de la muchacha. Debió estar agradecida.

Al cabo de unos días, la mano de Granger se levantó en el aire. Severus le dio la espalda mientras sonreía mordazmente.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger? -y ella respondió con el mismo tono seguro y la definición precisa a su pregunta. Snape se limitó a asentir y continuó la clase con normalidad.

Una mañana bastante fría, mientras su clase de séptimo salía de la sala, vio a Granger girar en la puerta y volver la vista a él, inclinó su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar hacia su escritorio pero un joven de Slytherin lo llamó "¿Profesor, cree que podría explicarme por qué el ajenjo...?" cuando Snape volvió a mirar, Granger ya no estaba.

En la cena, sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces... Snape comenzó a inquietarse, su curiosidad estaba disparada de tal modo que pensó en el hecho de aquella mañana mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Cuando ya dieron las dos de la mañana, se dio cuenta de que jamás en su carrera había pensado en algo tan superfluo por tanto tiempo. Quizás era el hecho de que todo había terminado y ahora estaba en paz, Voldemort había desaparecido por siempre y él había saldado su cuenta con Lily... Incluso su recuerdo ya no le pesaba tanto como antes, estaba en paz con ella finalmente.

Él tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir, aun no llegaba a los 40 años, tenía quizá la mitad de su vida y algo más para intentar hacer algo con ella ¿Pero qué? No tenía a nadie, ni familia ni amigos, su único eje era ser profesor en Hogwarts, algo que solía hastiarlo, sobretodo con los alumnos de primer año... en realidad con todos, eran tan torpes que a veces lo sacaban de sus casillas. ¿Qué sería de la señorita Granger el próximo año cuando ya no asistiera a Hogwarts y su mano levantada ya no se zarandeara con desesperación ante sus preguntas?

Snape se sentó contra el respaldo de su cama mientras se frotaba los ojos y arrugaba en demasía el entrecejo... ¿Por qué Granger seguía en su cabeza?

Debía ser melancolía, porque con aquella tríada que habían formado con Potter y Weasley se habían hecho un espacio en su vida, formaban parte de una etapa esencial que ahora acababa sin más remedio.

Al cabo de unos minutos más se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir durmiendo, de un sacudón se quitó los cobertores, se puso algo de ropa, la túnica, tomó un candelabro y se dispuso a andar por los pasillos del colegio. Quitarle un par de puntos a alumnos que a destiempo merodeaban por el castillo lo pondría de humor.

Sus pasos lo llevaron en primera instancia a la Biblioteca, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí maldijo su poco ingenio: ¿Qué clase de alumno huiría de su cuarto para ir a parar justamente allí? Una sonrisa ligera con la respuesta en su mente lo espantó, agitó su capa y echó a andar rápidamente por los pasillos mientras recobraba la faz gélida de costumbre, con sus pasos resonando y haciendo eco entre las paredes de piedra, y su sombra alta y rígida reposando sobre los cuadros dormidos.

Cuando vio su ronda finalizada, chasqueó la lengua decepcionado: había encontrado en falta a un par de alumnos y le restó puntos a su casa... pero eran de Slytherin. Recordó la época en la que era habitual estar al pendiente de Potter y su capa de invisibilidad, o el mapa del Merodeador... No faltaría ocasión para que en alguna nueva camada de alumnos surgieran otros problemáticos, como la tríada de Potter o los gemelos Weasley. Se preguntó para sus adentros si Granger no hubiese congeniado con ellos, quizás no habría roto ni una sola de las reglas del castillo...

La mano se le congeló en la puerta de madera interior del aula, detrás de la cual estaba su habitación. Resopló y sacudió al cabeza con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado. El profesor Snape se prometió pensar con menos regularidad en la señorita Granger. Melancolía, era eso... Melancolía por una etapa que estaba a un palmo de finalizar cuando ella se graduara. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, una ventizca de nieve golpeaba por su pequeña ventana agitando el frío invernal. Incluso el peor de los inviernos sufría las tormentas. Severus suspiró masajeándose la sien en un nuevo intento por conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Con sus dieciocho años estrenados, Hermione atravesó el portal de Hogwarts tomando aliento con un aire renovado, nostálgico pero lleno de esperanzas, una sonrisa surcó lado a lado su rostro y con los ojos brillantes dio un paso hacia el gran comedor para contemplar por última vez el proceso de selección de los alumnos. Hubiese deseado verlo con Harry y Ron, sus ojos se le humedecieron. Lo que se ve por última vez, se ve como si se viese por vez primera.

Aplaudió con fuerza a los nuevos miembros de Gryffindor, todo lo saboreó con ánimos, hasta el discurso de McGonagall y no pudo evitar sonreir melancólica al recordar la presencia del benévolo director Dumbledore, cuando la directora alzó la copa, ella clavó sus ojos castaños en el techo viendo una estrella fugaz cruzar el firmamento y brindó en nombre de todos los que no podían estar hoy allí.

La clase que con más ansias esperó llegó al día siguiente, no por la clase en sí, la llenaba de satisfacción ver al profesor Snape cruzar el portal, él con su cara de pocos amigos, su piel cetrina, su ceño eternamente marcado, sus ojos suspicacez e ilegibles, su presencia atemorizante que muchas veces los hizo temblar de nervios... ese hombre había dado su vida por proteger a Harry, por combatir contra Voldemort... Se rindió al hecho de ser despreciado por todos en su papel de mortífago infiltrado en Hogwarts cuando siempre fue un héroe infiltrado entre los mortífagos. Todos sospecharon de él, incluso ella... Y eso hizo que aquel día le dedicara la sonrisa más orgullosa que le pudiera transmitir, Snape pasó por alto el gesto como si jamás la hubiese visto y ella, acostumbrada a él, no insistió más.

Todas las clases se sucedieron con normalidad. Normalidad... algo que deseó desde hacía mucho y a lo que ahora no podía acostumbrarse. Extrañó las charlas con Harry y Ron, las ocurrencias y distracciones del pelirrojo que la sacaban de quicio, o el eterno papel de Harry como conciliador de sus peleas. Ginny Weasley se acercó a ella para hablar en los almuerzos, compartían rumores y suspiros por sus respectivos novios, también muchas risas... aunque la mayoría del tiempo Hermione lo pasaba a solas, inmersa en sus estudios. Se dijo que este año debería ser el mejor que tuviese académicamente, teniendo en cuenta que ya no contaba con las distracciones de siempre... pero qué traidor suele ser el destino.

Al segundo mes se descubrió viendo con tanta admiración a su profesor de Pociones que él alzó sus ojos enfrentándola y ella tuvo que ceder...

Poco a poco los sucesos fueron empeorando, Snape conseguía ponerla nerviosa nuevamente. Se preguntó porqué, racionalmente no debería más que tenerle respeto, admiración, nada más, ya no era maligno... se supone que lo veía como una buena persona que defendió hasta el último aliento su promesa de amor.

Hermione Granger era racional ante todo y no dejaría ninguna duda sin responder.

Las semanas continuaron sucediéndose y los síntomas empeoraban, ahora debía ocultar un ligero temblor si él observaba por detrás de ella su caldero, y si su mirada la encontraba ella debía retirarla de inmediato. Aquella mañana, cuando lo cruzó repentinamente en el gran comedor y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron de repente, temió lo peor.

Escribió a Harry y a Ron para buscar sociego, debía distraerse con algo. Se sumergió en sus estudios, entre libros de la biblioteca, en visitas a Hagrid, hizo todo lo posible para ocupar cada mínimo espacio de su tiempo, de ser posible incluso le hubiese pedido el reloj de arena a McGonagall para cursar más asignaturas y tener el tiempo lo más saturado posible.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se batían en un partido de Quidditch aquel fin de semana, el otoño llegaba a su fin pero el día se mantenía agradable, las gradas estaban llenas. En un momento se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de echarle miradas furtivas a su profesor de pociones y de que se hacía reflejo de su sonrisa cuando Slytherin anotaba, se tomó con fuerza de su asiento y su silencio fue más ruidoso que todo el clamor de las gradas.

Sospechó una respuesta a su pregunta de porqué el profesor Snape la ponía tan nerviosa...

Pero con lo centrada y madura que era la muchacha, iba a hacer todo lo posible por eliminar su hipótesis. Primero lo redujo a admiración... hasta que la primer semana seguida de sueños con él la hicieron ver que debía haber más. Resignada, aceptó que fuese un enamoramiento aun adolescente y pasajero, completamente manejable. Tan sólo debía esperar a que pasara, los síntomas se agotarían y ella por fin podría volver a su clase de pociones con el porte tranquilo de siempre.

Un fin de semana fue a Hogsmeade con Ginny. Ron y Harry las esperaban al finalizar el puente, pasaron las colinas cubiertas de una hojarazca enrojecida por los arces y vieron aparecer la pequeña ciudad. Como siempre, fueron por un par de cervezas de manteca, Ron se sentó a su lado y la ponía al tanto de todo cuanto había acontecido en su ausencia, que no era mucho ni muy importante, pero que llenaba de alegría el ambiente y le hacía recordar que tan cercanos eran, todo lo que los unía y conectaba y el porqué lo quería. Le sonrió con ternura mientras lo veía hablar sin prestarle real atención a sus palabras, el ambiente en las Tres Escobas era festivo y alegre. Ron detuvo su charla mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione:

-Mira, Harry... -murmuró el muchacho apuntando con los ojos hacia la puerta, todos se dieron vuelta para ver entrar al recinto a Snape.

-¿Cómo está, profesor? -Harry estaba especialmente agradecido con él y se notaba en su franca sonrisa toda la admiración que le transmitía. Ron también le sonrió con respeto y Ginny con sinceridad... Hermione apuró la cerveza de manteca de su jarra y miró un punto muerto mientras sentía todo su rostro enrojecer y su pulso temblar ligeramente. Snape asintió al saludo con una mirada fugaz y un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía a la barra junto al profesor Slughorn. Harry volteó con la misma sonrisa a Hermione- ¿Cómo es ahora tener clases Snape? ¿Ha cambiado en algo?

-No -respondió rápidamente Hermione.- ¿Cómo vas con el Quidditch, Ron?

-Realmente, debe ser distinto tener clases con Snape ahora que sabemos que es humano- el pelirrojo sonrió obviando el cambio de tema de su novia, Ginny se percató de los ojos inquietos de Hermione y arrugó el ceño con intriga.

-No podemos negar que no hubo mejor espía que él- Harry tomó otro trago de su bebida- Con lo mucho que supo ocultar tanto tiempo su verdadera lealtad, supongo que nadie nunca podrá saber qué es realmente lo que pasa por su mente.

Hermione asintió sin más, por suerte Ginny pasó a preguntar por sus padres y la charla quedó zanjada allí. La antigua prefecta de Gryffindor se removió en su asiento haciendo lo posible para que la presencia de Harry frente a ella terminara por eclipsar la figura del profesor sentado en la barra. Ginny volvió a dirigirle una mirada de reojo percibiendo su inquietud, lo que incomodó aun más a Hermione ¿Sería cierto aquello del sexto sentido femenino? Ni Harry ni Ron, que la conocían por más tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo. Con maestría volvió a sonreir, a relajarse, a seguir la charla e intentar obviar la presencia cercana del profesor.

Aquel hecho le hizo ver a Hermione dos cosas importantes: Primero, Ron no la hacía temblar con su presencia, y segundo, si Ginny pudo percibir su comportamiento extraño en Las Tres Escobas, de seguro Snape no tardaría en darse cuenta. Aunque su enamoramiento fuese pasajero y debiera ser reprimido como la racionalidad exigía, quizás fuese percibido por el ex mortífago. No temía tanto a su talento con la Legeromancia como su percepción natural de hombre, si bien Snape no tenía un asomo de ser experto en los romances, no debía subestimar el instinto natural. Después de todo el cortejo humano era algo irracional grabado en el instinto de todos...

Hermione Granger intentaba desesperadamente de racionalizar todo el proceso de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, con definiciones frías y científicas parecía algo controlable...

Todo iba bien según ella, intentaba no existir frente al profesor Snape... su táctica hubiese funcionado a no ser porque evidenciaba en ella un comportamiento completamente ajeno: Hermione apretó los puños cuando el profesor hizo una pregunta que ella sabía. Debía disimular... pero, tonta de la naturaleza humana, la misma Hermione no se daba cuenta que el hecho de fingir en aquella ocasión implicaba actuar con naturalidad...

Él se dio cuenta de su silencio, eso la halagó. Intentó mirarlo con la peor de las caras para no revelarse en nada... La actuación iba bien, pensó, pero cuán fuerte sería el instinto que se descubrió cruzando miradas con Snape en el comedor esa misma noche. Tragó saliva, se dijo que ya no tendría que mirarlo en ningún momento. Apartó sus ojos de él en las clases por completo, y si lo cruzaba en los pasillos simplemente evadía el paso tomando algún desvío que la privara de cruzarse con él y tener que saludarlo. Recordó con infortunio la vez que lo vio mirándola por un resquicio en la puerta del curso de EXTASIS, esa noche se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se cubría con la almohada intentando en vano deshacerse de las ilusiones... pero cada vez avanzaban más ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era realmente un capricho pasajero bastante fuerte o acaso...?

Sólo había una forma racional de responderse y no era deshojando margaritas. Pidió por correo la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y algunos consejos sobre la poción de Amortencia que él había realizado tan bien años anteriores, gracias a las perfectas notas del libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo... de su príncipe... "¡Basta, Hermione!" se reprendió mordiéndose los labios con el rostro cansado.

Durante una cena cualquiera de invierno, mientras comía y hablaba con sus compañeros, en especial con Ginny que se decidía a hacerle compañía siempre que podía, aprovechaba las pequeñas distracciones y movimientos para observar a Snape. No es que ella quisiera hacerlo, sencillamente no podía evitar que sus ojos miraran de soslayo y con una rapidez fugaz... Debía ser un embrujo.

-Herm... -la castaña dejó la atención de su plato de patatas para dirigirse al susurro de Ginny, se inclinó hacia ella.- ¿Has hecho algo en la clase de Pociones? Snape no deja de mirarte...

¿Qué había pensado sobre la inutilidad de las margaritas?

Hermione ensayó un gesto sobrio de desinterés, se encogió de hombros y lanzó una respuesta corta y mordaz "A de ser porque hoy no pudo restarme puntos" pero en su postura fría y obstinada se ocultaba una bestia eufórica que celebraba el comentario de Ginny. Hubiese querido preguntarle cuánto tiempo la miraba, cómo la miraba... ¡Moría por levantar la vista hacia él y espiar! Se contuvo mientras tomaba un poco de agua con una sonrisa imposible de fingirse en los labios... ¿Y si acaso Snape pudiera...? La simple posibilidad de que él pudiera sentir curiosidad especial por ella la enervó, sus emociones se dispararon.

_"Snape no deja de mirarte"_

Por la noche se revolvía en las sábanas. Hacía unos días que Snape había dejado de atormentarla durante la clase con sus comentarios desagradables, Hermione pensó que él la había pasado por alto y la ignoraba, lo cual era peor que no tener ninguna atención de él. Al sentir esta distancia, no dudó en dar el primer paso y ese día volvió a alzar la mano para dar una respuesta. Snape no le hizo notar su nuevo cambio de actitud, pero la satisfizo hacerlo. Un contacto con Snape era un contacto... Otro día quiso más cercanía, inventó una pregunta sin dudas y quiso ir hasta él después de la clase, pero un alumno de Slytherin se le adelantó. Al tener tiempo para meditar su acción, Hermione salió huyendo a paso ligero y nervioso, casi como el de Snape. ¿Valdría la pena seguir insistiendo en ello? ¿Por qué hoy la miraba en la cena si ya todo había vuelto a ser normal? Recordó la mirada de su profesor espiando tras el portal de EXTASIS y la sonrisa volvió a ella... No, debía deshacerse de las dudas. Debía saber qué pasaba con ella para saber qué haría al respecto.

Tomó el paquete que le había llegado de Harry aquella mañana, se cubrió con la capa y se fugó en medio de la noche hacia los baños.

Tenía todos los ingredientes, salvo uno que no había conseguido en Hogsmeade y que se preocupó por obtener del despacho mismo de Snape mientras él continuaba en cenando,no notaría la ausencia de un pequeño frasco para cuando ella se lo devolviese, quizás mientras dormía... ¿Y si se escabullía a sus dormitorios? "¡No!" le reclamó su lado más racional. Asintió mientras revolvía la poción de Amortencia en la madrugada, no le molestaba desvelarse... de cualquier forma hacía tiempo que la ansiedad no la dejaba conciliar el sueño correctamente.

-Es él... -dijo en un murmullo mientras se apartaba del caldero en el suelo húmedo del baño de niñas abandonado. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes con la mirada perdida en el techo. La amortencia revela la fragancia de quien uno está enamorado, y no olía a Ron, no... Ron no olía a pergaminos e incienso.

Desahuciada y con la mente en blanco, caminó con su capa de invisiblidad hasta el aula de Pociones. Snape debía estar en la habitación interior... Ella no perdió el tiempo, ni su imaginación planificó un asalto a la cama del profesor, simplemente dejó el frasco adonde estaba.

Escuchó un sonido seco, Snape entraba en el aula mientras apagaba un candelabro. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas fuera de su habitación? Se tragó la intriga del mismo modo que contenía el aliento para no ser descubierta. Bajo su capa, vio al profesor cruzar el salón con el paso acelerado, lo observó tocar la puerta que lo separaba de sus aposentos y pareció congelarse allí. ¿Qué le cruzaría por la mente? Snape sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de alguna idea y empujó la puerta para desaparecer tras ella. Hermione esperó un tiempo prudencial y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

La Amortencia no mentía y le dio respuesta a la primer pregunta para la que Hermione no había tenido respuesta, estaba enamorada de Snape. El terror la empalideció...

_"Snape no deja de mirarte"_

Se volvió a cubrir el rostro con su almohada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no podía contenerse, no podía evitarlo, no podía fingirlo... Se había enamorado ¿Y ahora?

* * *

_N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es mi primer fic en este fandome, del cual no soy precisamente experta así que agradecería cualquier tipo de corrección, por favor. _

_En principio diré que no me terminó jamás de convencer la pareja de Ron y Hermione, y que el personaje de Snape me fascina por su complejidad. Empecé a releer Dramiones y terminé con los Hermione x Severus... y me gustó, sepan disculpar la tentación. _

_Se supone que es un shot autoconclusivo, aunque podría continuarlo ahora que ambos se encuentran enfrentados a sus emociones. Presiento que en el caso de Snape será mucho más difícil considerar sus sentimientos... Disculpen si me deslicé fuera de la matriz de los personajes, acomodé los hechos post guerra a mi conveniencia también jejej En fin, espero que a alguien le haya gustado._


	2. Pregunta 2: ¿Cómo actuar?

_Hola! Muchas gracias por la espera. Desgraciadamente, aun queda mucho por explorar en el desenvolvimiento de los sentimientos de estos dos y el ritmo se relentiza. Paciencia les pido. Como siempre, bienvenidas las correcciones._

* * *

_"__Cuando los ojos ven lo que jamás vieron, __  
el corazón siente lo que jamás sintió"_

* * *

**PREGUNTA 2_  
_**

Cuando el ser humano se encuentra con algo que no entiende, que ignora, inmediatamente lo compara con lo más cercano a su experiencia para resolver el dilema.

Como había dicho Ron, Snape era humano al fin y al cabo. Y a él la señorita Granger le comenzó a producir cierto _deja vu_... Una hija de muggles, una Gryffindor y una gran hechicera. Aunque no era como aquel _deja vu_... Granger era decidida y dura, de mirada más firme que compasiva, el ceño más arrugado que de sonrisa cándida.

-Señorita Granger... -Snape no levantó la vista cuando la llamó, la muchacha se puso de pie en su mesa del desayuno y lo observó con una limpia firmeza.- ¿Le quedó alguna duda de la última clase de Pociones?

Granger hizo una mueca extraña con los labios y rodó los ojos por la habitación como si buscara una respuesta.

-Ya la resolví, profesor. -dijo sin más y se quedó observándolo con la postura relajada y confusa de alguien que espera que la otra persona se marche.

-¿Sigue pensando que los libros pueden enseñarle más que un profesor? ¿O teme desnudar su ignorancia frente a los demás y por eso se esconde tras ellos antes que preguntar? -sin que lo hubiese planeado, así salieron las palabras del jefe de Slytherin. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos mientras le sostenía la mirada.

La aspereza en sus ojos denotaba que si bien tenía ánimos de discusión, prefería dar por concluída la charla. Snape asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó su camino a la mesa de los profesores.

-Parece que Snape te tiene entre ceja y ceja este año. Debe extrañar a Harry... -bromeó Ginny comiendo un par de salchichas asadas desde su asiento, Hermione tomó lugar a su lado y dejó escapar el aire en una especie de carcajada contenida, la hermana de Ron la observó de reojo- ¿Qué?

-Nada... -dijo sin más la joven bruja mientras volvía a ocultar su sonrisa en un trago a su jugo de naranja. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a la mesa de profesores. ¿Acaso Snape había demostrado cierta "atención" a ella? ¿La vio cuando iba a preguntarle algo la clase anterior y ahora se acercaba sin esperar que su alumna volviese a preguntar? Esto era digno de análisis ¿pero con quién iba a comentarlo? Ginny era la hermana de su novio...

Y no, no es que traicionara a Ron con esto... Era muy fácil de justificar: admiraba tanto a su profesor y le provocó cierta "ternura" que el finalmente fuese "bueno" que terminó confundiendo sus emociones y de esa amalgama surgió un enamoramiento adolescente. Confirmado por la Amortencia.

Hermione alzó sus ojos miel al techo del castillo, las nubes negras de aquel día de invierno despedían nieve hasta cierta altura. Su duda ya estaba resuelta, ahora debía resolver qué hacer al respecto.

Tenía sólo dos opciones: Ser racional y prudente, dejar pasar las emociones hasta que se calmaran o terminara las clases, o... correr como una heroína de telenovela a los pies de Snape y hacer un ridículo tal que la atormentaría hasta el último día de su existencia.

A priori no parecía una decisión difícil. Soltó un suspiro en la clase avanzada de Transformaciones mientras jugaba con su varita en el aire esperando la orden de la profesora... Tenía que actuar del modo más maduro posible.

Hubiese querido tener más tiempo para pensar en calma, pero la clase de Pociones fue la siguiente. Llegó tarde al salón, empujó la puerta con la espalda mientras entraba abrazando el enorme libro con los ingredientes y las recetas detalladas, sus compañeros se voltearon a verla pero sólo Cormack se acercó a ayudarla a abrir la puerta mientras le regalaba una sonrisa brillante y presuntuosa. Hermione respondió con otra de compromiso, Snape le restó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, no había aclarado si por la llegada tardía de Granger o porque McLaggen se movió de su asiento.

-Veo que decidió honrarnos con su presencia, Señorita Granger.- Snape le reprochó con la mirada- Página 278, quiero las muestras al final de la clase.

Y no dijo más, como de costumbre se dedicaría a leer o escribir algo en su escritorio hasta que los alumnos hubiesen echado los primeros ingredientes al caldero y pudiera humillarlos con sus palabras. ¿No se enteraba el profesor Snape que habían sobrevivido a una guerra y que lo último que podía hacerlos sentir mal eran sus críticas mordaces? A menos que no lo hiciera para rebajarlos a ellos sino para enaltecerse él. Sí, eso debía ser.

Hermione procedió con torpeza en su tarea ¿Estaba loca para acabar sintiendo... "esto" por un sujeto así?

-Muélalas, no las rebane ¿No conoce la diferencia?- la voz de Snape ya comenzaba a escrutar las mesas de sus compañeros. Hermione se enderezó nerviosa mientras seguía atolondradamente las intrucciones del libro... pero la hora de clase pasó, y Snape ya volvía a su asiento pidiendo las muestras con una orden seca. Jamás pasó por su caldero.

A conciencia relentizó sus movimientos, limpió con cuidado el caldero y guardó sus cosas con eterna delicadeza. Cuando los últimos alumnos abandonaban la sala, recién se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor con su probeta llena de la muestra. Snape se mantenía sentado, leyendo unos pergaminos, no le prestó mayor atención.

-Eh, Hermione ¿Te espero en el almuerzo?- Apuesto pero vacío Cormack...

-Prefiero ir sola- dijo para sí mientras dejaba el escritorio de su profesor enrojecida por el atrevimiento público de Cormack ¿Acaso pensaba que por abrirle la puerta iba a caer a sus pies? ¿No era conciente de que ella tenía novio? De cualquier forma, el joven de Gryffindor no le hizo caso a sus palabras, la esperó abriendo la puerta caballerosamente y se ofreció incluso a llevarle el libro y el caldero, pero Hermione reusó con mala cara. Snape sonrió entre dientes presenciando la escena aun sin despegar los ojos del pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

Hermione pasó rápidamente hasta la sala común, dejó sus cosas en la alcoba y volvió al comedor, de alguna manera pudo huir de Cormack y encontró rápidamente la companía de Ginny y Luna para que la rodearan e impidieran el acecho del presumido, parecía una exageración pero con McLaggen nunca se sabía. Intentó almorzar con tranquilidad, pero los ojos claros de Luna no se le quitaban de encima.

-¿Todo bien en Pociones? -Hermione se sobresaltó, asintió nerviosa y continuó con la comida.- Hoy quise ayudarte con la puerta pero...

-Al menos hubiésemos repartido la quita de puntos en ambas casas- se apresuó a interrumpir Ginny con picardía.- Snape es un pesado, como su casa no consigue ganar un partido de Quidditch quiere perjudicar a Gryffindor a como de lugar.

-¿Tú qué crees, Hermione?- los ojos de Luna no pestañeaban, la observaban como si fuese algún fenómeno digno de análisis. Todos estaban habituados a su extraña forma de ser, ya descontaban que se comportara de modo que incomodara a los demás, pero la joven Granger se encontraba especialmente quisquillosa últimamente.

-No lo sé, no me interesa. -respondió rápidamente con cierta brusquedad mientras se ponía de pie de forma rígida, lanzó la servilleta a la mesa, Ginny se preocupó:

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, no tengo hambre. Adelantaré unos trabajos... -se dio la vuelta y echó a andar con prestesa hacia la salida.

-¿Es para Pociones? -Hermione soltó un quejido de histeria mientras apretaba más el paso. Ginny observó a Luna con intriga, pero la Ravenclaw no le siguió la mirada y continuó con la comida como si nada hubiese pasado al tiempo que deslizaba sus ojos verdes de perfil hacia la mesa de profesores y se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, el profesor Snape se enderezó en su posición y cambió la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin mientras carraspeaba. -¿Quieres mi puré de zanahorias, Ginny?

"Bien... Soy madura, racional, inteligente... Tendré que soportar estos síntomas hasta que termine el periodo de enamoramiento. Es natural, liberaré algunas hormonas que me descontrolen pero luego mi cerebro se adaptará y dejará de ponerme nerviosa y... " Hermione se dejó caer en su cama. Con todos en el comedor tenía el cuarto para ella sola, lo cual era un alivio ante esta crisis.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana los alrededores del castillo un tiempo más mientras el gesto en su rostro se volvía más y más severo. ¿Era tonta? El hombre le doblaba la edad, era frío ¡era su profesor! y había sido mortífago... y jamás se fijaría en ella. Además... ¿Cómo podría ella llegar a conquistarlo? Snape no era de lo que caen con faldas cortas y ella no era de las que las usaba...

Un momento... lo estaba considerando... "¡Basta ya, por Merlín!"

Si seguía pensando sola en sus problemas, terminaría por volverse loca. Hoy no tendría clases hasta la última hora, así que tomó su abrigo más pesado, se anudó la bufanda amarilla y escarlata y caminó hasta las afueras del castillo, cerca del bosque, donde la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid aguardaba cálida, con olor de algún alcohol dulzón y el humo negro que salía de la chimenea torcida.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó el gigante con una alegría notoria en su saludo, la invitó a entrar de inmediato, acomodándola en el mejor sofá, donde la muchacha se hundió placenteramente- ¿Quieres un poco de licor en tu té? Ya eres mayor de edad, no me mires con esa cara... Alivia el frío.

-Está bien, dame un poco. -Quizás el alcohol la ayudara a aliviar la tensión sanamente. Hablaron de todo un poco, Hagrid se entusiasmaba al contar cómo seguían sus clases, Hermione pensó que eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente pero debía hacer el doble de esfuerzo en concentrarse en el relato apasionado del guardabosques y ahora nuevo profesor de Hogwarts. Las risas del gigante llenaban el pequeño recinto estruendosamente; Hermione, que no había escuchado el chiste, se rió algo exigida. Hagrid asintió, tomó asiento y le llenó una copa pequeña (para él) de licor, se la extendió a la joven.

-¿Y a ti qué te preocupa tanto? No te había visto tan ida desde hacía tiempo. ¿Pasó algo con Ron?

-No... -Hermione tomó la copa y la olió sin tomarla- Lo lamento, Hagrid, se acercan los exámenes de mitad de año, ya sabes cómo me pongo...

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si los exámenes te preocuparan ahora estarías leyendo- el gigante se alisó la barba contemplativamente.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hagrid... -Hermione alzó la vista seriamente, hubiese querido decírselo realmente pero además de ser su amigo, el gigante era colega de Snape y además ¿de qué serviría? Hagrid tampoco podría aconsejarla bien. Nadie podía ayudarla a no ser para desahogarse y ahora necesitaba tanto soltarlo todo, no aguantaba más.- Me preguntaba si tu te habías enamorado alguna vez...

-Oh, sí... sí... -como buen hombre no se enteró de lo que la pregunta de Hermione ocultaba y pensó que aquello que los labios decían era lo mismo que ella quería decir- Claro, cómo no. Todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez.

-¿Y... ? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues... -Hagrid abrió los brazos mostrando que no tenía nada, o sea, su enamorada no estaba.- Pero siempre hay oportunidad para el amor, nunca pierdo las esperanzas.

-No, claro...

-Tú y Ron deben estar muy enamorados, lo haz de extrañar bastante ¿cierto? ¿Por eso la cara? -Hermione sonrió agachando la vista al suelo.

-Tú tienes más experiencia que yo, Hagrid. ¿Puedes describir cómo se siente estar... enamorado? -el gigante arrugó el entrecejo, lanzó una carcajada al aire y se removió en su asiento alisándose la barba mientras pensaba.

-Pues... Supongo que ya sabes cómo es... siempre es igual... Corazón acelerado, caminar en las nubes, no dejar de pensar en esa persona... -los ojos de Hagrid comenzaron a iluminarse mientras miraba soñadoramente por la ventana hasta que pareció volver en sí.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ah, nada... Estuve buscando y... no existe ningún encantamiento o posión para aliviar los síntomas.

-¡¿Síntomas?! -Hagrid amagó a ponerse de pie y volvió a dejarse caer en su asiento, se inclinó hacia Hermione con decisión- ¡Hablas como si se tratara de una enfermedad!

-Bueno... -la muchacha se encogió de hombros y miró el fuego- Técnicamente, es una enfermedad.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser una enfermedad?! Las enfermedades hacen mal, el amor es hermoso.

-¡Hagrid!

-¿Por qué buscarías algo contra eso? ¿Acaso no te puedes concentrar en tus estudios por pensar tanto en... ?- Hermione alzó una mirada en ruego al guardabosques pero de repente la puerta de la cabaña retumbó con los golpes de alguien. Hagrid hizo un gesto a la muchacha y fue a abrir la puerta.- Casi lo olvidaba... ¡Profesor!

El frío le recorrió la espalda, se dio cuenta de que no era por la ventizca cuando vio entrar al profesor Snape. Volvió la vista asorada al fuego de la chimenea y apuró el licor de un trago antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo estás, Severus? ¿Quieres un té?

-No. Vengo por los hongos. ¿Los has conseguido?- Hermione lo miró con discresión y el profesor le devolvió una mirada ilegible nuevamente. ¿Por qué Hagrid actuaba con tanta naturalidad como si no viese que el aire se espesaba? La muchacha se tomó las manos al frente de la falda para ocultar cualquier temblor... ¿Cómo podía decir Hagrid que aquello no era una enfermedad? El gigante buscó en el desorden natural de su estancia mientras Hermione y Snape permanecían de pie como dos estatuas con los ojos fijos en los movimientos de él.

-Ah, al fin... Aquí tienes. -Snape ya iba a retirarse con la bolsa de hongos cuando Hagrid lo retuvo- Ya que estás aquí... Hermione quería saber si existe alguna poción para aliviar los síntomas del enamoramiento.

"Trágame, tierra."

La muchacha reprendió al gigante con la mirada mientras empalidecía y perdía la vista en cualquier sitio fingiendo una sonrisa casual, pudo percibir con su visión panorámica que Snape giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

-Me temo, señorita Granger, que aun no existe nada para eso. -el tono de falsa cortesía usual en Severus le devolvió un poco de la valentía que creyó perdida, la arrogancia del profesor estaba intacta- Le aconsejo que use su intelecto para algo menos... frívolo.

-Severus... ¿Ya te vas?- Hagrid volvió a insistirle con una taza de té pero el pocionista no tenía más planes que marchar de regreso al castillo, Hermione se tensó de sólo pensar que tendría que seguir simulando más tiempo junto a él.

-Lo olvidaba, tengo clase ahora... ¡Hagrid, gracias por todo!- Hermione tomó su abrigo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, pero el gigante la detuvo. Los nervios la empujaban a huir con una desesperación que nadie podría entender... ¿Valentía Gryffindor, a dónde estás?

-Espera, Hermione. Si vas a marcharte ahora, será mejor que vayas en companía del profesor Snape al castillo. Es temprano pero ha oscurecido.- La señorita Granger asintió con rigidez en el portal y le dirigió una mirada seria a su profesor.

-Creo que puedo cuidarme sola... -resolvió decir con un dejo de arrogancia. Claramente, la guerra había demostrado que la joven hechicera tenía muchas armas para defenderse de lo que fuera en cualquier circunstancia. Snape continuaba impasible mirándola sobre el hombro con un gesto frío desplegado en todo su rostro.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero hazlo por mí.- el gigante miró a Snape para buscar su aprobación luego de ver derrotada a la Gryffindor, el profesor hizo un gesto de desinterés que el gigante tomó como un permiso concedido. La despedida de Hagrid fue rápida, la puerta desvencijada de madera se cerró dejando a Hermione y Severus a la interperie, el profesor comenzó a caminar con la rapidez habitual sin siquiera buscar percatarse de que ella lo siguiera. Su alumna lo vio avanzar varios pasos antes de caminar detrás de él con la mirada a gachas ocultando la mitad del rostro tras su bufanda para protegerse de la nevada.

-Apresúrese, Granger. No querrá volver a llegar tarde a otra clase. -Severus no se giró para hacerle llegar su voz, la muchacha trotó unos metros en el cesped alfombrado de blanco hasta estar a la par del nervioso paso de su profesor.- Quizá debería preocuparse por buscar una poción que la ayude en su puntualidad en lugar de... la otra.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas quemar y subió lo más que pudo su bufanda, al punto que sólo se le veían los ojos.

-Créame que encontrar la otra quizá también solucionaría el problema de la puntualidad.- Severus bajó su mentón ante una ráfaga bastante violenta, Hermione continuó caminando a su lado sin percibir respuesta, no sabía si él no iba a darla o no escuchó su comentario, pero de cualquier forma no volvió a insistir.- ¿Para qué son los hongos, señor?

-Para una poción. -respondió como si la pregunta fuese una de las más estúpidas que pudiese contestar. Su alumna asintió sin más hasta que llegaron al castillo, en un contexto normal hubiese lanzado una retahíla de posibles pociones en las cuales los hongos eran uno de los ingredientes, pero no estaba en un contexto normal y cerró la boca.- Confío en que pueda seguir de aquí en más.

-En realidad, podía seguir desde la cabaña -soltó al tiempo que doblaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que la llevasen a su sala para tomar el libro correspondiente a la asignatura y correr hacia su aula. Snape giró sobre los talones y se encaminó en sentido opuesto hasta las mazmorras del castillo donde aguardaban sus alumnos.

Para Hermione la ignorancia también era nueva, no sabía qué debía hacer. Sí, lo sabía, ése era el problema real. La lógica indicaba que debería olvidar todo el asunto, pero por alguna razón escondida a su conciencia deseaba pensar que aun dubitaba sobre lo realmente correcto. Como cualquiera, buscó en su pequeña experiencia algún caso similar para obtener una perspectiva. Se rió sola en la clase de aritmancia al recordar: Gilderoy Lockhart. Entonces, ¿era ella una alumna con tendencia a enamorarse de sus profesores? Eso debía ser una patología que... No, no fue igual con Lockhart, era una estima superflua basada en su carisma y su anecdotario compuesto de mentiras, le gustaba, sí... Como a todas las chicas, pero ninguna soñaba con él, ninguna temblaba a su lado ni debía bajar la mirada, se dedicaban a observarlo sin perder detalle, a regalarle la mejor de las sonrisas. Un coqueteo básico. Con Snape era decididamente distinto, no era el hombre que le gustara a cualquier mujer, su carisma era inexistente y su apariencia denotaba que él mismo desdeñaba las apariencias. El respeto que le profesaba impedía que le dedicara cualquier gesto de coquetería porque... porque no quería ver su rechazo.

-¿Granger...? -la profesora se acercó a ella con el rostro dadivoso- ¿Acabaste los cálculos?

Hermione tenía la hoja en blanco, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a trabajar al ritmo de sus compañeros. Los números eran lógicos, eran absolutos, eso le gustaba de la aritmancia. No había lugar a dudas ni a dobles interpretaciones, un uno era un uno y nada más.

* * *

¿Así que la señorita Granger buscaba un remedio para el enamoramiento? Sin lugar a dudas mostraba más frialdad de la que hubiera sospechado.

Los profesores siempre oyen los rumores en las clases y los pasillos, en esos momentos donde los alumnos fingen que el profesor es un ente sordo y ciego y cuentan sus cosas como si no los oyeran. Era algo sabido por todos que el amigo de Potter tenía un amorío con la señorita Granger. En un primer momento, él pensó que quizás aquella mezcla haría que el señor Weasley mostrara más interés en sus estudios... pero se podía percibir que Granger había hecho por él todo lo que pudo desde que eran simplemente amigos.

-Página 167, quiero las muestras al final de la clase. -sin más se sentó a leer los pergaminos que debía corregir a los alumnos de primer año. Después de la última clase, se ausentó en la cena para dedicarse a sus experimentaciones. Machacó los hongos con un mortero para extraerles todo el jugo posible y luego vertió una medida pequeña a la mezcla que revolvía con paciencia. Los vapores le engrasaban el cabello y llenaban su levita de un olor extraño a laboratorio.

Qué tontería, si él hubiese conocido el antídoto para no "enamorarse" lo hubiese aplicado consigo mismo hacía ya varias décadas... De cualquier forma, lo peor ya había pasado y su cariño maduró. Ya no lo hacía lucir como un tonto, simplemente lo hacía sufrir. Saldar su deuda con Lily al salvar a Harry fue quizás otra forma de madurar aquel sentimiento, ahora ni siquiera dolía, por fin había llegado la hora en la que los fantasmas dormían. Él haría lo propio, apagó el fuego y las luces y se encerró en su alcoba.

A altas horas de la noche volvió a despertarse, sentía algo helado pasando por su pierna y luego el sonido inconfundible del siseo de una serpiente acarició su oído. Se sentó de un salto mientras arrojaba las cobijas lejos de él: la cama estaba inundada de serpientes. Tanteó en la oscuridad la mesa junto a su cama para tomar la varita, pero lo único que consiguió palpar era un revoltijo de pieles frías retorciéndose, se puso de pie y quitó las serpientes con violencia mientras seguía buscando... pero unos ojos amarillos brillantes refulgieron en la oscuridad de espaldas a él.

Snape se agitó con espanto, apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta esperando lo peor. Una poderosa Nagini se lanzó hacia él con los colmillos hacia su cuello... Snape intentó sostener a la víbora pero apenas consiguió esquivarla, sus colmillos rasgaron las vestiduras sobre su pecho y se hundieron en su carne. Snape gritó agonizante mientras la serpiente apretaba la mordida en su pecho, cayó de espaldas sobre su mesa de noche y tanteó en ella... al fin tocó la varita, la esgrimió de frente a la serpiente sin energías pero Nagini ya estaba en retirada, reptando por el suelo. La mano de Snape cayó pesadamente en el suelo mientras él se dejaba deslizar acostado, tocó en su pecho la sangre viscosa que emanaba y se preparó para su destino, el que siempre supo que debió tener... el que merecía.

Esperaba tranquilo aunque respirase agitado, observó el cielo nocturno por la pequeña ventana hasta que repentinamente una silueta recortó la vista. Se acercó a él unos pasos.

-Granger, váyase... -le pidió casi sin aliento, aun no sabía si Nagini seguía acechando detrás de algún rincón para cobrar la venganza sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo la muchacha avanzó con tranquilidad hacia él sin hacerle caso a sus palabras, el rostro de la Gryffindor se veía sereno pero decidido. Se acunclilló a su lado blandiendo la varita sobre la herida en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vulnera... Sanentum -un haz de luz débil se desprendió de la punta de la varita mientras Snape veía a sus heridas sanarse, el dolor desaparecía, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba aliviado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba en el suelo sino en su cama. Arrojó los cobertores lejos para notar que no había ninguna serpiente, tocó el pijama sobre su pecho, intacto. Se rió a carajadas consigo mismo mientras volvía a acostarse, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana que apreciaba en el sueño. Una vez que cayó en cuenta de que ninguna silueta cortaría su vista, se dio una vuelta y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Las casualidades. Hermione no creía en ellas como no creía en la profesora Trelawney y su "adivinación". Las explicaciones fantasiosas y vagas servían para interpretar aquello que se ignora... Pero podía ser casualidad simplemente el hecho de que se hubiese cruzado justo con Snape en la cabaña de Hagrid. Y las indagaciones continuas de Luna podían parecerle tales porque estaba paranoica con el hecho de que nadie notara de que le gustaba Snape.

Le gustaba Snape... ¡Debía estar loca!

-¿Y esa sonrisa? -Ginny le guiñó el ojo detrás de ella en el espejo del baño de niñas. -Ven a desayunar de una vez, tienes correo. ¡Y borra esa sonrisa de enamorada! De sólo pensar que es para mi hermano te creo loca...

Hermione asintió bajando la vista mientras terminaba de acomodar su peinado. Se observó críticamente mientras cogelaba cualquier gesto en su faz ¿Era tan notorio? Otra vez la sonrisa cortó su rostro en el espejo.

-¡Herms, rápido!

Tomó aire hondamente y salió al pasillo. No, no podía evitarlo y no existía un remedio racional más que dejar pasar el tiempo. ¿Por qué atormentarse tanto con ello? Y encima darle el gusto a Snape de verla temblando por los pasillos... Qué tonta. Al fin, la valentía Gryffindor volvía a ella a torrentes.

Con el paso seguro avanzó hacia al comedor... con tanta mala suerte que su valor fue puesto a prueba.

-Buenos días, profesor- soltó Ginny con una sonrisa respetuosa, Hermione perdió la mirada en cualquier parte y su gesto se hizo más severo.- Debiste haberlo saludado, cualquier excusa es buena para restarnos puntos...

-Sí, estaba distraída. -Perdida, Hermione estaba perdida. Se dio cuenta de que su valentía no funcionaba ante encuentros intempestivos... ¿Y si Snape ya lo había notado? Tensó la mandíbula y abandonó las tostadas, el estómago se le había cerrado... No, no podía ser. Si él lo hubiese notado no se habría acercado para preguntarle si había tenido alguna duda...

¿Las casualidades no existían?

-Es curioso ¿verdad?- Luna se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione disponiéndose a desayunar con ellas- Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts...

Cierto, era el mensaje que Hermione había estado necesitando escuchar todo este tiempo. Era su último año en Hogwarts, ya no más clases, ya no más exámenes, ya no más competencia entre casas, ya no más profesores... Ya no más Snape. Por alguna extraña razón (que para ella no era tan extraña, sino más bien conocida) sintió un frío helado recorriéndole la espalda. Ya no más Snape.

Era lo que la salvaría de su locura inmadura pasajera, acabar el colegio y dejar de verlo. Su admiración culminaría y ella no debería sufrir más por mantener la calma frente a su frío profesor de Posiones... pero ¿por qué la angustia? Suspiró con pesadez mientras volvía la vista a los ventanales.

Ya no volvería a verlo...

La simple idea le estrujó el corazón y acongojó su pecho. En un par de estaciones más, ya no lo vería, ya no lo escucharía, ya nada. Ya no sentiría esos nervios ante su presencia, ya no podría recurrir a él al son de "profesor", ni él le quitaría puntos, ni la ignoraría cuando levantase su mano, ni la apuñalaría con la mirada cuando contestara sin su permiso.

Ella sabía que para él era una alumna más, simple y llanamente eso... No iba a correr por él como heroína de novelas (ya se había hecho a la idea) ni iba a dejar más recuerdo que el ser la Insufrible Sabelotodo... Hermione Granger sintió arder la amargura dentro suyo y supo entonces cómo debía actuar respecto a sus inmaduros sentimientos.

* * *

Por mucho que le costó, al tiempo sus ojos volvieron atentos y expectantes al profesor. La ventaja de ser la alumna era que se suponía que debía prestar completa atención, ya no temió que él notara la forma en la que lo veía porque se ocupaba de arrugar el ceño con firmeza intelectual como si de verdad estuviese más que interesada sobre sus palabras. Lo malo era que Snape no explicaba casi nada y el resto de la clase debía luchar para no levantar sus ojos a él.

Snape se sentía culpable, el sueño con Granger no se había vuelto a repetir pero cada vez que la cruzaba un escozor de arrepentimiento surcaba su mente. Soñarla era como invadir su intimidad, soñarla era invocarla en su fuero más íntimo. Además, no hacía falta ser experto en oniromancia para intentar encontrarle un significado a su pesadilla... ¿o fue un sueño?

Sus amigas ya lo habían interceptado viéndola, se sentía peor. No es que quisiera espiarla, sólo que cuando la veía era inevitable cavilar sobre los últimos años de su vida y se perdía en sus pensamientos... No es que estuvieran dirigidos a ella en su totalidad, es que ella era el puntapié para analizar el estado de la cuestión, el estado de sus asuntos, de su vida.

¿Qué haría con su vida?

-Profesor Snape... - Jamás en todos estos años ella había levantado la mano en medio de una preparación para atreverse a hacer una pregunta. Severus no pudo fingir su asombro al elevar los ojos y arquear las cejas con una expresión asorada e interrogante, mientras mantenía su postura en la silla del escritorio.- Creo que he hecho algo mal...

La clase entera se volteó a mirarla mientras seguían revolviendo sus calderos. Snape les dio aquella tarea porque sabía que fallarían, era necesario que entendieran el cuidado especial que merecían las posiones más avanzadas y a todos les urgía sencillamente seguir el procedimiento y acabar antes de hora. Severus no dijo nada, dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y con gesto austero caminó hasta el caldero de Granger, lo inspeccionó con una mueca de desaprobación en sus labios mientras notaba la mirada de su alumna clavada en él, esperando que le dijese algo. Cuando bajó sus ojos negros a ella, la vio observándola con la faz seria de siempre, pero contemplativa.

-Cinco puntos... -Snape bufó molesto mientras los alumnos de la casa de Granger comenzaban a murmurar por lo bajo- ... para Gryffindor.

Ahora el murmullo fue increscendo, Snape hondeó su capa con el gesto molesto mientras observaba con reproche a toda el aula, los alumnos se callaron al ver la grave expresión en el rostro del jefe de Slytherin.

-Todos sus calderos son un desastre, especialmente el suyo, señor Longbottom. Este ejercicio requiere la supervisión de un pocionista experto... y todos ustedes han sido lo suficientemente arrogantes como para pedirla.- Hermione no pudo evitar la curva de sus labios, miró al suelo rápidamente mientras el resto de la clase la obsevaba con envidia- Quiero cuatro pergaminos explicando los errores de la fórmula y cómo corregirlos para el lunes.

-Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que escuché a Snape darle puntos a Gryffindor- Ginny Weasley caminó apresurada hasta Hermione entre los pasillos del castillo, la amiga de Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa franca que atravesó su rostro en una mezcla de orgullo y... algo más- Los muchachos vendrán el fin de semana, pasarán por Hogsmeade como la otra vez ¿Vendrás, cierto?

-Seguro... -Hermione dobló en la esquina y la pelirroja se la quedó viendo asombrada.

-¿Acabamos de salir de clase e irás a la biblioteca?

-Digamos que estoy inspirada ahora, debo aprovechar el impulso -Hermione no pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras le hablaba, avanzó aun con el caldero en mano hacia la biblioteca. Eran sus últimos meses junto a Snape, a pesar de que sabía que jamás podría tenerlo como añoraba (aunque aun no se atrevía a imaginarse en sus brazos ni mucho más) aquello que le hacía sentir merecía ser preservado en un recuerdo más que bello. Lo aprovecharía al máximo y para hacerlo debía dejar de estar enamorada, o mejor dicho, dejar de verse como enamorada.

* * *

-¿Aun busca esa poción? -la sombra de Snape la cubrió mientras ella pasaba concienzudamente las páginas de viejos libros de pociones sobre una mesa de la biblioteca, Hermione volvió a sentir todo aquello por lo que valía la pena no esconderse más de su profesor: palpitaciones, inseguridad, arrojo... La presencia fría del susodicho se mantenía impasible a su lado, Hermione se puso de pie para no ser descortés y le enseñó una sonrisa que intentó verse comprometida, pero que era sincera a más no poder. Su profesor alzó una ceja observándola con recelo, su tono de voz había sido sarcástico y sin dudas esperaba alguna devolución.

-De hecho, usted me dijo que no existía... Supongo que alguien podría inventarla. -Snape dejó de espiar las hojas del libro que ella había estado leyendo y la miró con renovado interés.

-¿Se cree capaz de ser una buena pocionista, señorita Granger? Tiene mucho más talento para asignaturas más... teóricas. -siseó su profesor mientras deslizaba con los dedos las páginas viejas y gruesas del libro.

Fue un golpe bajo para Hermione, aunque ella sabía de sobra que no era la mejor en pociones, era cruel no ser la primera en algo... y menos cuando se lo reconocía el profesor...

-Tiene razón. Aunque creo que si se retoca un poco la poción del olvido y se revierte por completo el filtro de amor...

-Los sentimientos no pueden manipularse.

-No se trata de manipular sus sentimientos, sino sus síntomas.- Snape volvió a ella abriendo los labios con desprecio para responderle.

-Señorita Granger, hay enfermedades en el mundo, esas merecen más atención que un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente. Espero que sea una broma y no se lo tome enserio.

Hermione apretó los puños.

-Sin embargo, alguien inventó la Amortentia y el Filtro de Amor. -el profesor rotó sus ojos con impaciencia y esbozó una sonrisa obligada, sus ojos negros bajaron a Hermione con dureza.

-Brujas... -la señorita Granger río. Era casi como oírlo decir "mujeres", parecía ser la primera vez que Snape la incluía en ese grupo, reconociéndose al mismo tiempo como hombre opuesto a ella (quizás era mucha ilusión para Hermione).- Lamento haber desperdiciado todos mis conocimientos en pociones durante todos estos años para que termine abocada a crear un "Filtro de Desenamoramiento".

-Creo que es muy posible -Hermione volvió a tomar asiento y se permitió alzar los ojos a Snape una vez más, él continuaba viéndola con la frialdad habitual y ya se encontraba acomodando su capa para avanzar y alejarse de ella.

-Suerte con los ingredientes -siseaba el profesor de pociones antes de desaparecer, era un sarcazmo realmente significativo: él no iba a proveerla para su demente empresa.

* * *

¿Y él porqué tenía que meterse? Se sentía un enfermo, un desquiciado... Lo peor estaba ocurriendo, ya no pudo controlar con la razón sus impulsos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué?

Rápidamente se encerró en su salón en las frías mazmorras y manteniendo el paso ligero y nervioso, sacó su varita y apuntó en su cabeza frente al espejo de agua de su despacho privado. Soltó allí su recuerdo y se sintió liberado mientras se sostenía con ambas manos de cara al pensadero, viendo su rostro oscilar con las ondas del agua.

Respiró cada vez más lento, intentando relajarse. Los cabellos negros del profesor de pociones casi tocaban el agua vaporosa, se arremangó la túnica y comenzó a erguirse para llegar a su posición inicial. Golpearon a su puerta.

-Adelante -dijo con la voz en protesta mientras caminaba aprisar para llegar a la puerta del aula, la directora McGonagall se apareció detrás de ella.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Severus.

-Bien... -el profesor de pociones se volvió a cubrir los brazos con las mangas de su levita mientras esperaba, pero parecía ser que la directora no quería llevar la charla en el aula y comenzó a caminar aprisa en dirección a la oficina de dirección. Snape bufó disconforme y la siguió sin más... allí la esperaba la profesora Trelawney con sus lentes gruesos, cabello alborotado y sonrisa amplia, el profesor tuvo que hacer lo posible por disfrazar su incomodidad.

-Verás... necesitamos acomodar los horarios luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Siéntate, debí olvidar los papeles en el despacho de Filius. Enseguida vuelvo, tomen té o algo mientras regreso, por favor. -Snape tomó asiento pesadamente frente al escritorio de Minerva, Trelawney estaba a su lado vigilando a McGonagall con la mirada algo perturbada hasta que desapareció.

-¿Té? -Severus aceptó con un ademán, sólo para que la bruja se mantuviera ocupada en algo y fue lo suficientemente gentil como para hacer de cuenta que no veía cuando ella misma sacaba una pequeña botella de entre sus ropas para echarle unas gotas de jerez a su taza de té.- Está algo fuerte... -dijo cuando le extendía a Severus una taza, el mago la olió con suspicacia y apuró el contenido de un sorbo, estaba bastante espeso, dejó la taza a un lado y cruzó las piernas en espera de McGonagall.- ¿No te fascina el retrato de Dumbledore? En realidad ha captado su personalidad... -Snape alzó la vista al cuadro dorado en el que dormitaba el antiguo director de Hogwarts, se sonrió con algo de melancolía.- ¿Qué te preocupa, Severus?

El hombre la observó de reojo, él se consideraba un experto en oclumancia y legeromancia, lo suficiente como para engañar al mismo Voldemort... no podía ser que una charlatana como Sybill penetrara en sus pensamientos sin que él pudiese anticiparlo. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Snape interpuso una barrera mental de forma contundente pero Trelawney continuaba fijándose en él.

-No importa... De cualquier forma te esperan buenas cosas, sí. -Trelawney disfrutó de su té alcoholizado mientras regresaba la vista a Dumbledore.- ¿Estás interesado en alguna dama?

Snape se enderezó en su asiento con algo de suspicacia.

-Lo siento en el aire... -la mujer comenzó a deslizar sus manos en el espacio entre ellos de forma misteriosa, el profesor de pociones la observó con impaciencia mientras rogaba en su fuero interno que Minerva regresara lo más pronto posible.- Estás rodeado... sí... Te rodean sentimientos positivos, alegres... -Sybill miró a la nada nuevamente y se detuvo en seco mientras sus ojos caían a la taza de Snape- ¡Déjame ver si esta mujer que con tanta añoranza piensa en ti, es correspondida!- Trelawney intentó arrebatar la taza de Severus pero él se interpuso.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Minerva atravesó la sala con los papeles en mano mientras la pitoniza volvía a acomodarse en su asiento y Snape optaba por sostener su taza recelosamente.

-Simplemente percibo una atmósfera de buen augurio sobre Severus... Es como si pudiese oler una Amortentia de mujer, y huele a él...

-¿Tú crees? -Severus miró al cielo en plegaria al ver que la directora McGonagall entraba en rol de cómplice con Sybill.

-Hablemos de los horarios, Minerva. -ante la reticencia de Snape, la charla se reencausó y el brujo no tuvo que escuchar más ninguna predicción estúpida e improbable... e imposible. Abandonó un gesto cansado en su rostro mientras oía sin real interés los planes de Minerva y elevó la vista hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore que le guiñó un ojo repentinamente. El destino hizo un gesto algo similar...

... y Sybill hizo lo mismo con la taza de té que Snape dejó olvidada luego de la reunión.

* * *

Lo que comienza con mala suerte y luego tiende a empeorar, muchas veces puede acabar bien... aunque no se recurra ni a una gota de Felix Felicius. El destino suele entretejer todo a su conveniencia, Hermione no creía en él y no creyó que fuese casualidad que justamente tocara a la cabaña de Hagrid aquella fría tarde cuando él no estaba.

Pensó que no le respondía porque estaría ocupado, puesto que Fang se encontraba correteando algunas aves en la huerta muerta de Hagrid. La Gryffindor resopló, sólo le quedaba volver al castillo y culparse por la torpeza de no corroborar si a aquellas horas Hagrid impartía su clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas... a menos que...

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, Fang? -le preguntó Hermione al perro mientras se acercaba a acariciarlo, el aspecto musculoso de la mascota del guardabosques distaba mucho de la ternura, pero el animal alzó sus ojos inocentes a la muchacha con completa obediencia. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa pícara y tomando la cadena de Fang se adentró un poco en el bosque.

Si quería reunir los ingredientes de su filtro de desenamoramiento, debía ser osada como toda Gryffindor. Además, no todos estabarían disponibles en Hogsmade... y alguna parte de ella debía extrañar las aventuras y la adrenalina que hacía mucho no sentía.

Lo primero que reunió fueron algunas raíces de sauco, la sabia de unas plantas de aspecto lúgubre y ahora debía encontrar huevos de araña arbórea. La luz comenzaba a ocultarse, no nevaba pero las ráfagas de viento eran implacables aun dentro del bosque, el continuo ulular de los pinos le impedían escuchar siquiera el jadeo de Fang. De vez en cuando el perro se acercaba a ella con una vara en la boca y Hermione respondía arrojándosela camino adelante, al menos así él no se aburriría.

Los murciélagos comenzaron a volar bajo, a Hermione le pareció ver un secoya bastante viejo y lastimado en el tronco: perfecto para que las arañas anidaran. Debía adentrarse en el bosque... confiaba en conocer el camino de regreso, o al menos confiaba en el instinto de Fang; a estas alturas de su vida lo único que la atemorizaba allí era chocarse con unos centauros malhumorados. Encendió la luz de su varita para avanzar ante las sombras en un bosque cada vez más oscuro. Fang continuaba correteando alrededor de ella con una vara nueva, Hermione se la lanzó lo suficientemente lejos como para que el perro no volviera a molestarla en un rato. Se sentó de cunchillas, dejó bolso, capa y varita a un lado para poder manipular sin impedimentos un par de pinzas y un frasco pequeño de vidrio.

-Aquí están... les aseguro que es por una buena causa -murmuró la muchacha de frente a un hueco en el enorme tronco donde se enredaban telarañas en una madeja bastante espesa, divisó los huevos casi al final y con algo de asco y resquemor metió su temblorosa mano con la mirada fija de cualquier científica.

Un ladrido la estremeció del miedo entre tanta concentración, Fang jadeaba a su lado esperando que se le lanzara una nueva vara. Hermione resopló y sin mirarlo palpó a su lado y tiró lejos una rama... cuando la luz se fue, descubrió que había sido tan torpe de entregarle su varita.

-¡Fang! -si Hermione hubiese esperado que el perro volviese, él le hubiese entregado una varita mordisqueada y babeada... pero a la muchacha se le ocurrió salvar su preciosa vara de bruja de aquella suerte y corrió tras el perro, haciendo que él hiciera lo que hacen todos los perros cuando se los persigue con algo en la boca: correr.- ¡FANG!

Había que levantar mucho las rodillas para correr en la espesura del bosque y no caer enredándose entre las raíces. Luego de una carrera considerable, a Hermione le faltó el aliento y tuvo que parar en un claro mientras tragaba el aire congelado que terminaría enfermándole la garganta. No pudo recuperar del todo el ritmo cardíaco cuando escuchó a Fang chillar asustado y echar a correr lejos. Resignada, se levantó intentando dirimir por dónde había venido.

Aun jadeaba viendo hacia los lados con el ceño fruncido en franca preocupación, cuando escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas. Deseó que fuese Fang...

De entre los robustos abetos surgió el brillo del crepúsculo reflejado en tres pares de ojos rabiosos bajo las mandíbulas apretadas de potentes colmillos. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás con lentitud y una pata gigante le correspondió dando un paso adelante y dejando al descubierto en el claro del bosque a la enorme bestia de tres cabezas, Fluffy.

El perró se lazó tras ella de un salto pero los árboles le actuaron como barrotes ante Hermione y ella tuvo la oportundidad de echar a correr volviendo a adentrarse en el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Pronto sintió a los troncos quebrarse, el perro se había liberado y corría tras ella retrasando su paso entre la espesura del bosque debido a su tamaño monumental. Hermione avazaba despavorida, ni siquiera podía pensar en echarle la culpa a Fang por llevarse su varita... corría sin aliento y sin mirar hacia atrás con el corazón galopando acelerado, las narices hinchándose por el esfuerzo y los ojos lagrimeantes por el frío que golpeaba contra su rostro. Corrió sin importarle las ramas finas que arañaban su rostro y lastimaban sus manos desnudas, sentía a Fluffy tras ella helándole la sangre tras cada galope que hacía temblar la tierra. Tropezó un par de veces y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de ponerse de pie... de repente otro claro se abrió ante ella con la luz de la luna siendo ahora la única fuente de luz.

Corrió deprisa y como en la peor de las pesadillas, sintió su paso poco firme impidiéndole avanzar más rápido... la superficie sobre la que estaba le impedía más, Fluffy se encaramó indeciso frente al claro, Hermione miró hacia atrás y eso pareció estímulo suficiente para la bestia, que saltó resbalando con sus patas sobre aquella película brillante. La Gryffindor siguió avanzando a duras penas cuando escuchó algo resquebrajarse a sus pies.

-Maldición... -De repente cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba corriendo sobre la delgada película de hielo formada en el lago del bosque. En sus profundidas se alojaban las sirenas y otras criaturas que no quería tener el gusto de conocer.

Las fauces de Fluffy estaban a un palmo de alcanzarla, ella tropezó y cayó de boca sobre el hielo partiéndose los labios, ya no sentía las manos ni el rostro del frío, se dio la vuelta rápidamente por instinto, el valiente instinto que corría dentro de ella. Vio los ojos del perro dispuestos ante su presa y a sus mandíbulas listas para destrozarla. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse cuando el perro tomó impulso para avalanzarse... y fue cuando un destello golpeó contra el animal, Hermione vio al animal confundido pero decidido a volver a intentarlo... y otro destello lo golpeó tan fuerte que Fluffy cayó de bruces varios metros hacia atrás resbalando por el hielo, la muchacha no daba crédito a sus ojos pero no podía detenerse a cuestionar lo sucedido, el galope de regreso del perro sobre el hielo estaba terminando de partir la superficie sobre el lago. Miró a los lados buscando la costa más cercana pero para su desgracia parecía estar en un perfecto punto medio, no tenía tiempo para pensar, el hielo se partía debajo suyo.

-¡Granger! -la llamó una voz familiar entre los murmullos del bosque y la ventizca. No lo veía, aunque podía distinguir una silueta sosteniendo una varita invocando lumus a orillas del lago, no hacía falta verlo... La muchacha precipitó su carrera hacia la voz a toda velocidad, aunque continuaba siendo un esfuerzo en vano cuando las suelas de sus botas se deslizaban sin encontrar un punto de apoyo para avanzar. El siguiente paso que Hermione dio terminó sin encontrar superficie sólida, el hielo delgado se abrió a sus pies sumergiéndola en un segundo en el lago helado.

El agua helada se le clavaba como agujas en la piel y sus extremidades parecían no tener fuerzas suficientes como para responderle. A pesar de mantener los ojos abiertos todo lo que veía era oscuridad y sentía a su cuerpo hundirse sin remedio como si tuviese un ancla en los pies.

... Hasta que se sintió arrastrada como si una corriente la envolviese, de repente sobre ella una mano blanca rompió contra el agua helada y la sujetó del cuello de su swetter tirándola de regreso a la superficie. El aire frío fue reparador para sus pulmones, respiró con desesperación mientras era arrastrada por los hombros fuera del lago sobre la mata de hierbas secas y nieve fundida. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de temblar, sus dientes castañaban con rudeza incontrolable mientras buscaba ponerse en posición fetal por instinto.

-¿Está bien? -La voz frente a ella... un haz de luz azul salió de la varita iluminando por un instante el rostro severo de Snape. Deseó no temblar, deseó poder hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tensas y la voz no despegaba de su garganta. Severus chistó suavemente para que se callara mientras se deshacía de su capa. Hermione iba a decir que no hacía falta, que iba a mojarla y arruinarla si la tendía sobre ella y su ropa mojada... pero notó que ya estaba completamente seca. Debió ser el último encantamiento que usó el brujo. Ahora no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo percibía a su cuerpo convulsionándose por los temblores.

Snape la alzó en sus brazos, Hermione apretó los labios sintiendo la sangre del golpe anterior y no pudo reprocharse su estado deplorable, ahora mismo debía preocuparse por vivir y no por estar presentable frente a su profesor... pero no podía evitar sentir más que gratitud al verse avanzando en el bosque en los brazos de Snape, envuelta en su capa... quiso aferrarse a él, a su levita, robarle más calor, pero su cuerpo seguía incapacitado para obedecerla, lo único que pudo hacer fue acomodar el rostro contra el pecho de Snape para que el frío helado no golpeara su cara.

-Debe mantenerse despierta, Granger. -le ordenó él con el tono seco y autoritario de siempre. "Sí" quiso responder ella, pero apenas pudo despegar los labios cuando se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de su esfuerzo.

Lo próximo que podía recordar era encontrarse ya en la enfermería a los cuidados de Madame Pompfrey, se preguntó si todo había sido producto de su imaginación y quiso interrogar a la enfermera mientras le daba a beber una cucharada bastante amarga de quién sabe qué, pero su voz continuaba apagada. La enfermera le ordenó amablemente que volviese a dormir y le quitó una almohada a Hermione para que abandonara su posición sentada y se terminara de acomodar bajo los cobertores, le recordó que podía llamarla si necesitaba algo y que mañana ya estaría mejor, luego apagó la luz y la dejó a solas en la inmensidad de la callada y vacía enfermería.

Hermione comenzó a deslizarse bajo las sábanas dispuesta a dormir pero sintió la aspereza contra sus manos en lugar del suave algodón de la ropa de cama... Esculcó con curiosidad quitando las sábanas, aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio seco e impoluto... y sobre él la capa de Snape la envolvía como cobertor.

La muchacha sonrió con ilusión y se sumergió en las frazadas mientras hundía su rostro en el aroma de pergaminos e incienso. Ella durmió placenteramente esa noche, pero Snape no.

* * *

_**N/A:** Gracias por sus comentarios. Como dije, pensaba dejarlo en el oneshot pero la historia puede desarrollarse más... no? Da un poco de temor manejar a estos personajes, sobretodo a Snape, es muy duro imaginar qué siente o hacerlo sentir, admiro a las chicas que lo han logrado. Creo que a partir de ahora las introspecciones pasarán a segundo plano ya que la historia comienza a desenredarse. ¡Perdón por poner tan poco Snape! Pero es más fácil desde Hermione... Disculpen la demora y veremos cómo sigue, no tengo nada planeado, todo es azar xDDD_


	3. Pregunta 3: ¿Qué hacer?

_En agradecimiento a su eterna paciencia para con los dos capis anteriores, se merecen un ritmo ligero y puro Sevmione. Espero que lo disfruten.  
_

* * *

_"La violencia que uno mismo se impone para dejar de amar  
a menudo es más cruel que los rigores del ser amado"_

* * *

**PREGUNTA 3**

Snape fue interceptado por McGonagall cuando salió de la enfermería, la diretora de Hogwarts tenía un favoritismo que intentaba no hacer notar hacia la señorita Granger, y conocer su estado la había alterado bastante más de lo normal.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser que la señorita Granger estuviese sola en el bosque? -el hecho por sí mismo merecía una sanción. Severus no supo qué responder, simplemente se encogió de hombros.- ¿Está muy mal?

-Estoy seguro que Madame Pompfrey sabrá explicarte mejor que yo, Minerva. -Como siempre, Snape pasó junto a la directora sin querer dar más explicaciones que las puramente necesarias.

-¡Severus! ¿Cómo está Hermione? -el semigigante Hagrid se acercaba agitado con su andar aparatoso, el profesor Snape pudo ver de refilón que traía empuñando una varita. -Ah, la trajo Fang a casa, me resultó familiar y cuando me crucé con Filch él me dijo que habías entrado con una alumna herida... o algo así... ¿Cómo está?

-Se pondrá bien.- Severus señaló con su mentón hacia atrás, donde McGonagall y Pompfrey hablaban, Hagrid comprendió y alargó el paso hacia ellas despidiendo al profesor de pociones con un movimiento de cabeza.

No faltaría mucho para que McGonagall le pidiese detalles de su "heroica" actuación. Alguna vez, en el tercer año del señor Potter, fue propuesto para recibir algún homenaje del Ministerio por arriesgar su vida e interponerse entre Lupin y "el trío dorado", cuando éste había sufrido su transformación de licántropo. Por costumbre había seguido a los tres hasta el sauce boxeador, sabía que se traían algo entre manos, siempre lo hacían.

Quizá por rememorar dichos momentos fue que Severus tomó el mapa del merodeador que le arrebató al trío dorado al ver acabada la guerra (reglas son reglas y McGonagall había estado de acuerdo en la peligrosidad de que el objeto cayera en manos equivocadas en un futuro), Snape ya sabía la clave y la dijo con un espíritu seco que no dejaba entrever un humor digno de hacer "travesuras", sin embargo el mapa se mostró y él lo observó largo rato sin mirarlo realmente... hasta que vio un nombre muy alejado de los demás, ingresando en territorios prohibidos, la señorita Granger.

Su sonrisa escueta festejó la ironía mientras volvía a plegar el papel. Había sido muy bondadoso con ella al otorgarle cinco puntos a su casa, ahora podría restárselos al por mayor si la encontraba merodeando en el bosque.

Cuando llegó a orillas del lago y la vio correr en medio del hielo mientras era perseguida por el perro de tres cabezas, no pudo entender qué estaba ocurriendo, pero era un mago experimentado y no necesitaba mucho razonar para actuar por reflejo. Lanzó el primer ataque y le imprimió más fuerzas al segundo, intentó caminar hacia la muchacha pero el hielo a su paso se desquebrajó... Lo demás pasó muy rápido y cuando vio la figura de Granger desaparecer de la superficie lanzó un accio especial que la hizo avanzar los metros que le faltaban para orilla. Sintió temor, el embrujo que realizó para secarla iluminó un poco a la joven, mostrando su piel blanca, sus labios morados por el frío y la sangre que se escurría por su mentón mientras temblaba de un modo incontrolable.

No estaba muy convencido de lo que hacía cuando se descubrió asi mismo entrando en el castillo con la chica en brazos. Los pocos que lo vieron parecían más preocupados que asombrados.

Quizás el único asombrado era él.

No se presentó a comer, estaba tenso por alguna razón que no podía adivinar. Ver a la figura del pocionista avanzar sin su capa por los pasillos a las mazmorras era algo que llamaba la atención a los cuadros vivientes del castillo.

Se dejó caer en su cama, tampoco sentía deseos de seguir con sus pociones, su mente le impedía concentrarse y le agobiaba buscar el punto de fuga por el que escapaba su racionalidad. Sencillamente la escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez... y no quiso deshacerse de ella en el pensadero.

Cerró los ojos cubriéndose de la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana con un brazo, tragó saliva y dejó escapar un bufido. Detestó que el pensamiento atravesara su mente, pero por un instante deseó que la señorita Granger encontrara rápidamente la fórmula para su poción...

* * *

"Ya está bien, señorita" fue todo lo que le dijo Madame Pompfrey, junto a ella esperaba Ginny y más de pie la observaba Luna con una sonrisa breve, cuando Hermione salió de entre las sábanas para enderezarse y los ojos de la Ravenclaw cayeron sobre la capa negra, ambas se miraron con un pequeño dejo de complicidad.

Quien interrumpió en la sala fue la directora McGonagall, pidió hablar a solas con Hermione y la reprendió sucesivamente explicándole las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido su actuación, sin embargo no le aplicó ningún castigo justificándose en el hecho de su valiente actuación en la guerra y en su intachable conducta académica. Hermione aceptó los retos y dio las disculpas que el caso requerían con rapidez, sólo quería salir de allí y contarle a alguien que Snape la había cargado en brazos.

Se apresuró de tal forma que buscó llegar a la hora del desayuno (no sin antes depositar la preciada capa en su cama), pero Snape no estaba en la mesa de profesores.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¿¡El bosque prohibido!? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! -exigió Ginny, estaba preocupada pero se veía harta de curiosidad. Hermione empezó su relato, Luna estaba en su mesa en esos momentos ultimando unas tareas con unas compañeras; todo lo acontecido fue dicho con ligereza hasta que llegó la parte del rescate de Snape y el relato adquirió densidad y un detallismo extremo. Ginny arrugó el gesto en su cara con algo de espanto.

-¿Te tocó Snape? -Asco, era eso lo que decía toda la expresión en su rostro. Hermione borró la sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Qué sentiste?

-No mucho, estaba entumecida...

-No, no me refiero al tacto. Tú ¿qué sentiste por dentro?

"Qué temblaba, que el mundo se disolvía, que sólo éramos él y yo, y el resto no existía, que no hacía ni calor ni frío, pero que helaba y quemaba en igual proporción... que no era capaz de pensar, ni de recordar mi nombre... que moría por..."

-¿Por dentro? Nada, sólo tenía mucho frío. -Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Pero... fue algo... no sé... algo...

-... tierno. -le completó Ginny mientras continuaba con su desayuno- Tuviste suerte de que él anduviese por ahí, para Fluffy hubieses sido un bocado.

-Lo sé, tendré que agradecérselo. -Felicidades, Hermione, ya tienes una excusa para verlo.

-¿Y ya le devolviste la capa? -la muchacha negó mientras Ginny asentía pensativamente.- ¿No te han restado puntos aun?

-Aun no... -si bien McGonagall había sido más que benévola, no se esperaba lo mismo de Severus... ¡pero su capa! ¡Su capa y su aroma! ¡Y su viaje en brazos!- Pienso que Harry tenía razón, Snape no es el de antes...

-Quizás... -la respuesta de Ginny fue casi por inercia, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir estirando la conversación para hablar de Snape y se lamentó por ello, porque realmente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ya poco le importaba todo, una sonrisa sincera le curvó los labios todo el desayuno, no sólo por recordar que su profesor la había rescatado y llevado en brazos hasta la enfermería, sino porque la próxima clase era con él.

* * *

-Bien, saquen sus libros, página 82 ¿Alguien podría... -los ojos de Snape escrutaron el aula de sexto año y tropezaron con el rostro de la señorita Granger que lo observaba decididamente a los ojos y al ver los suyos en ella no hizo sino regalarle una sonrisa pequeña y cómplice, Snape retiró su mirada de ella al instante- Procedan.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros con confusión, Hermione no comprendió el desprecio de la mirada esquiva de su profesor. Quizás él se sentía avergonzado de haberla tenido que salvar la noche anterior y no quería que ningún alumno más supiese de su acto; el frío y rígido Snape no debía querer que sus estudiantes comenzaran a propagar que era el rescatista oficial de Hogwarts además de héroe del mundo mágico.

Todo continuó con normalidad, el hombre caminó una vez entre las mesas para vigilar los calderos y Granger se detestó por no haber podido ocultar el estremecimiento que le provocó el sonido de su nueva capa ondeando tras ella. Un roce.

Tras la clase, la muchacha subió hasta su sala común y siguió a la alcoba, tomó la capa negra en sus manos y la olió una última vez antes de doblarla con solemnidad y llevarla colgada en su brazo por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella a las puertas frías del aula de pociones, oía la tiza golpear contra la pizarra, no le parecía extraño, Snape solía tener la clase lista antes de que ingresaran los nuevos alumnos para tener que darles la espalda el menor tiempo posible.

-Pase... -la voz cansada del otro lado tomó a Hermione con sorpresa. Casi había olvidado que el profesor Snape manejaba algunas artes difíciles como oclumancia y legeromancia, tragó saliva con pesadez y entró con el rostro bajo hasta que encontró el valor para alzarlo.

-Vengo a devolverle esto, profesor -Snape seguía de espaldas a ella, escribía sobre el pizarrón con empeño sin quitar la vista de un libro de pociones que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

-Déjelo por ahí. -él no se había volteado a ver de qué se trataba, pero parecía suponer que era lo único que Granger podía entregarle. Hermione caminó con la capa unos pasos y la dejó sobre el escritorio del profesor, el mueble que los separaba.

-Profesor... -el murmullo de la muchacha no recibió respuesta y se decidió a continuar, el hecho de que el profesor le diese la espalda lo hizo más sencillo.- Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí anoche...

-Sí. -¿Sí? ¿Acaso la estaba escuchando siquiera?- Cierre al salir.

Hermione se quedó de pie allí, hubiese querido encontrar la frase exacta para contestarle a tanta impertinencia. De un golpe le pareció que Snape no había cambiado un ápice y seguía siendo el mismo obstinado, lúgubre y antisocial profesor de pociones. Muchas veces había esperado esta oportunidad, la soledad del aula y un motivo para hablarle ¿y ahora qué? Jamás había continuado con la fantasía al detalle, de un momento al otro simplemente ambos culminaban la escena en un beso... pero verlo de espaldas con su tiza golpeando descaradamente el pizarrón, la hizo notar que tan lejos estaba de completar su idilio.

Giró sobre sus talones y recorrió el camino de regreso fuera del aula, tocó el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de la capa de Snape dando una sacudida rápida en el aire.

-Granger... -Hermione alzó la vista hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa atenta y servicial- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por merodear en el bosque prohibido. -la susodicha dejó entreabrir sus labios por la sorpresa y de un portazo dejó solo a Snape en el aula de pociones, y él volvió decididamente al pizarrón mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Ginny y Hermione salían animadas por el camino que las conducía a Hogsmeade. Mientras Ginny contaba anécdotas de clases, profesores y compañeros, Hermione intentaba resolver una incógnita más profunda en su fuero interno: Ron.

Para estas alturas del año, en vísperas de la primavera, Hermione estaba decidida a que no había probabilidades de éxito de nada con Snape, y no es que quisiera realmente... no podía imaginarse la vida al lado de él, ni un romance corto, no podía concebir cómo sería formar una familia o siquiera escucharlo decir una frase bonita... No encontraba coartada perfecta para que él se fijara en ella: que si su ventaja era ser joven y bonita, había más muchachas jóvenes y aun más bonitas en todo el colegio, y obviamente él no caería sojuzgado por su mente brillante, porque él mismo ya era brillante y le aburrían los sabelotodos como ella... insufribles...

-¿Me estás escuchando? -la pelirroja observó con cuidado a Hermione, detuvo su paso en medio del puente y le tocó la frente- ¿Acaso aun te sientes mal? ¿Quieres volver al castillo?

-No, estoy bien... Sólo pensaba.

* * *

Snape vigilaba su capa desde la cama, estaba colgada en un perchero incrustrado en la pared, su sombra en aquel sábado de finales de invierno reflejaba algo sombrío que no quería adivinar. Ahí estaba desde que él la había traído del aula, no quería tocarla, la última vez la había tratado con una delicadeza muy parecida al cariño y la soltó antes de atreverse a develar el misterio de su aroma ahora que la señorita Granger había dormido arropada en él... o en su capa.

El ex mortífago ni siquiera se lo permitía pensar... ni sospechar...

Pero la sonrisa de Granger aquella mañana lo encontró desarmado y su concentración cayó en la nada. Era una sonrisa agradecida, de la alumna rescatada, era una sonrisa amistosa, de la muchacha admirada, nada más... y no le gustó suponer que perdería a partir de allí el respeto de Granger ni de nadie más. Lo que él había hecho no era nada más que el impulso de cualquier tutor para socorrer a su subalterno, una obligación, un acto reflejo de responsabilidad del líder. Eso nada más, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad y no era sino su deber.

-Estoy desquiciándome... -el susurro de Severus se perdió en la negrura de su habitación, se colgó aquella capa del dilema sobre los hombros y avanzó a paso ligero por los pasillos a despejarse un poco, las paredes de Hogwarts habían visto demasiado y lo acorralaban insistentemente entre sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ron y Harry las esperaban con regalos en las manos. La sonrisa del joven de la cicatriz era más amplia que la del pelirrojo, que parecía avergonzado de tener que extender su paquete a Hermione. El día estaba claro, lo peor del invierno ya había pasado y la nieve comenzaba a fundirse en los caminos. Ambas parejas entraron en las Tres Escobas con ánimo, riendo y hablando como siempre de lo cotidiano. Sin guerra y sin Voldemort no había más sombra entre ellos que la mirada a veces perdida de la castaña.

Luego de la tercer ronda de cervezas, Harry propuso salir a caminar por los alrededores y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas parejas se separaran.

-¿Entonces... todo bien con los exámenes? Deberían tomar en cuenta de que casi te come Fluffy y tenerte piedad. -Ron sonrió con picardía mirando al suelo, la muchacha asintió.

-Ron, no la tuvieron cuando casi nos mata un troll en el primer año ¿Qué crees? -las casas fueron quedando atrás y Ron pareció ser parte de alguna clave secreta cuando decidió parar la marcha y recargarse contra el cerco que los mantenía alejados de la Casa de los Gritos. Los ojos de Hermione cayeron al suelo con nerviosismo.- Ron...

-Dime... -el muchacho perdió su mirada en el cielo, donde algunas bandadas de aves regresaban a disfrutar del comienzo de la primavera.

-Ron creo que... no sé cómo decirlo... -finalmente el pelirrojo le prestó atención de forma preocupada y se acercó unos pasos a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo?

-No, tú no... -los ojos de Ron se abrieron anonadados y de inmediato ella decidió aclarar el asunto- Yo tampoco, el caso es que... No quiero lastimarte, eres un muchacho tierno y te quiero pero...

-¿Pero qué? -el rostro del chico mostraba más resignación que curiosidad en su pregunta- Sé que vas a dejarme...

-¿Qué...? -Hermione calló y ambos quedaron en silencio mirando la Casa de los Gritos por unos segundos.

-Lo sé desde hace meses. -la muchacha bajó la vista al suelo rápidamente pero los ojos de Ron la buscaron con insistencia, no había una carga de reproche en ellos, ni dureza, ni tristeza- Tus cartas...

-No, es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

-Eso da igual, Hermione -el muchacho saltó la barda y se recostó de espaldas a ella contra la cerca. Permanecieron así otro rato hasta que ella lo imitó y se quedó a su lado mirando el horizonte.

-Te quiero, Ron. -soltó con una sonrisa en los labios sin mirarlo.

-También yo. Odiaría perderte como amiga... -Hermione se giró para ver el rostro sincero del pelirrojo mantener la vista clavada en la Casa para no tener que verla, ella lo abrazó a la fuerza y permanecieron nuevamente callados compartiendo su calor. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del pelirrojo y ella sollozó unos minutos, porque sabía que perdía a un hombre bueno que la quería con honestidad... pero no podía engañarse más, ella no sentía por él algo que revolucionara todos sus sentidos. Suspiró pesadamente y se abrazó con más fuerza.

¿Estaba cometiendo un error?

Caminaron despacio y en silencio hasta el puente que las regresaría a Hogwarts, Ginny y Harry aun no habían regresado, ambos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y sonrieron a la coincidencia de sus gestos.

-¿Crees que...? -Ron dio un paso al frente y obligó a Hermione a retroceder hasta chocar con la columna principal que daba ingreso al puente.- ¿Crees que por ser la última vez, debamos darnos un beso?

Hermione dudó un segundo, pero al ver el rostro contemplativo y paciente de Ron tuvo realmente deseos de compartir con él un beso. Fue raro, parecía casi como la primera vez, se acercaban pero tomaban distancia y terminaron rozando sus labios con infinita suavidad.

De repente ella oyó un sonido conocido, se separó levemente de Ron y vio la figura oscura de su profesor de pociones pasar a su lado para internarse en Hogsmeade con su capa ondeando detrás. Cuál habría sido la expresión de Hermione que Ron se giró con brusquedad para ver lo que ella miraba absorta; retiró los ojos de Snape y volvió a verla con simpatía, él nunca se enteraba de nada.

-El héroe de la semana -interrumpió Ginny avanzando hacia ellos, Harry seguía con mirada admirada el paso de su antiguo profesor.

-Me alegra que Snape haya estado allí -el muchacho de anteojos acarició el brazo de Hermione y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Yo también -Ron se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y alzó las cejas para decirle adiós a Ginny. Hermione bajó la vista.

-... y yo detesto que esté aquí...

* * *

Snape avanzó con más velocidad hacia las Tres Escobas, dirigió una mirada de absoluto desdén hacia sus compañeros de la barra y pidió una cerveza. Maldita suerte la suya.

-Severus... ¡Es una suerte que te encuentre! -todo el personal docente de Hogwarts parecía estar ahí, Minerva caminó hacia él con una jarra de cerveza de malta en la mano, Slughorn iba con ella y detrás de él la mirada inquisidora de Trelawney vigiló la jarra recién servida de Snape, que él apartó rápidamente de la vista de la bruja. -Estábamos hablando de la fiesta de primavera.

-¿De qué?

-Este año tiene que haber una fiesta, ya hemos cancelado la de Navidad por duelo a Dumbledore pero... ¡hasta el viejo cuadro exije que pase algo interesante en el castillo! -Snape giró los ojos hacia una de las ventanas de la posada, deseando huir. Slughorn continuó con su cerveza y lo intentó animar dándole un codazo cómplice.

-Si no les importa, yo continuaré haciendo luto -la momentánea sonrisa sarcástica de Snape se perdió en el ceño fruncido y el gesto desdeñoso de sus labios.

-¿Entonces, no te importaría hacer la ronda de vigilancia? -el pocionista alzó los ojos con suspicacia hacia Minerva y negó con la cabeza.

-Si no hay otra opción, lo prefiero. -Slughorn se lamentó de la decisión de Snape y le ofreció una ronda de cervezas a su salud, mientras que Trelawney buscó con insistencia los ojos sonrientes de McGonagall.

¿Por qué siempre estaba atestado de gente donde quisiera que él fuera? El único lugar seguro parecían ser las mazmorras, pero allí se escondían tantos fantasmas que era imposible entrar.

* * *

Estaba a dos centímetros de pedirle a Ginny hacer la poción multijugos e intercambiar lugares en el gran comedor, si tan sólo fuese un poco más inmadura o más irresponsable... pero pareciera un absurdo cambiar de imagen para corroborar si Snape la miraba en las comidas... Finalmente terminó decidiendo que la demora que conllevaba la preparación la condicionaban.

-¿Y qué vas a ponerte para el baile? -Hermione abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que algo sencillo, después de todo...

-Sí, tienes razón, aquí no tenemos pareja para el baile.- continuaron comiendo en silencio un momento- Ron me dijo que cortaron su relación...

-Ah... -la muchacha se lamentó de no haberle contado a Ginny- Supuse que no te agradaría saberlo. -la pelirroja inspeccionó con seriedad a su amiga antes de estallar a carcajadas.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Es lo más sensato que has hecho, Ron y tú no son precisamente tal para cual. -Ginny continuó con la cena en silencio y Hermione vio por distracción hacia él, bajó lavista para ocultar que lo estuviera mirando y deseó saber si en algún momento de la noche los ojos negros de Snape se habían posado sobre ella.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su negación había cedido algunos pasos a la ilusión. Podría jurar con su vida que había descartado con completa argumentación cada detalle que su imaginación titulaba de "posibilidad" o "sospecha" cuando comenzaba a repasar sus momentos con el profesor de pociones. No había pasado mucho pero en todo veía una pequeña e ínfima señal de acercamiento, de atención... de favoritismo ¿favoritismo? Snape no tiene favoritos... "¡Basta ya!"

* * *

-¡Oh, señorita Granger! -McGonagall la interrumpié al pie de la escalera, ella, Ginny y Luna habían bajado juntas con sus vestidos de baile, listas para ser las solitarias del salón. Sin embargo la directora de Hogwarts tenía planes distintos para su alumna predilecta.- ¿Podría salvarnos de un apuro? La prefecta Dickinson ha caído enferma, desgraciadamente no es capaz de abandonar el baño por obvias razones... ¿Le importaría hacer una ronda corta por el castillo?

Hermione respiró profundo y asintió sin más, no tenía opción y estaba en deuda con McGonagall. Se encogió de hombros a sus compañeras y las vio avanzar sin muchos problemas hacia el gran salón de donde salía la música que le recordaba a viejos bailes y fiestas del castillo, cuando nadie faltaba.

-Se lo agradezco, tome una lámpara y... con eso bastará, no dude en castigar con severidad a quien rompa las reglas, vigile que los alumnos de primer y segundo año permanezcan en sus habitaciones.

-Sí, directora. -Iba a ser aburrido, pero luego podría volver al baile y platicar con las muchachas o bailar junto a ellas cuando la música fuese más animada, en cierto sentido debía agradecer no tener que cruzarse con la pesadilla de Cormack.

Hizo un camino conciente, recorriendo sitios llenos de recuerdos, pasillos en donde aun podía sentir el rumor de los pasos de ella junto a Harry y Ron metiéndose en problemas, se sonrió ante los cuadros que la saludaban con galantería ante su presencia. Traía el pelo semirecogido y un vestido no muy atrevido, color miel, que dependiendo de la luz se veía dorado, los zapatos no tenían mucho tacón así que no le impedían caminar por el suelo del castillo. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo algún que otro farol a la distancia alumbraba los pasillos. No había un alma, literalmente, hasta Nick casi decapitado debía de estar en la fiesta.

Decidió asegurarse de revisar en la sala de menesteres, cuando avanzaba hacia el fin del pasillo con dos bifurcaciones supo sabía cuál debía tomar... pero vio del otro lado una luz acercándose sigilosamente, Hermione aguardó esperando sorprender a los muchachos que merodeaban después de hora... la luz del pasillo se apagó.

-Ah, sí... -Hermione hizo lo propio ahogando la luz de su candelero poco a poco (para disimular su alejamiento del lugar) y se puso en guardia con la varita, lista para sorprender con un lumus a los invasores. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie aparecía del otro lado ni se oian pasos, respiró complacida con aquella invitación y dio un paso decidido para doblar atropeyadamente por el pasillo y tomar por sorpresa a los niños, pero no hizo más que chocar con dureza y darse la nariz contra el pecho rígido de alguien alto- Lumus... ¡Profesor!

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí, Granger? -el profesor Snape no encendió su varita, sino su candelabro y Hermione hizo lo propio mientras se frotaba la nariz para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-La directora me pidió que reemplace a la prefecta Dickinson, como yo fui prefecta antes y...

-Ah, sí. Dickinson. Alguien puso algo en su bebida para jugarle una broma... -Los ojos de Snape la inspeccionaron- ¿No estará haciendo las primeras experimentaciones con su filtro de desamor, Granger? -la muchacha notó por primera vez lo insistente que era Snape sobre el tema.

-Yo no fui -la queja sonó francamente ofendida. Snape sonrió de repente y continuó su camino por el mismo pasillo al que Hermione planeaba avanzar, ella lo siguió y su profesor apenas giró la cabeza para hacerle notar que su presencia era inesperada.- Iba a la sala de menesteres, alguien puede esconderse allí.

-Ah, sí... Los alumnos revoltosos suelen saber cómo actuan los de su misma calaña-el comentario sarcástico de Snape quedó flotando en el aire, Hermione sonrió.

-Pues le apuesto a que los alumnos revoltosos que hay en la sala de menesteres son Slytherin, será bueno ver cómo les resta puntos- La mirada del profesor bajó a ella un momento al tiempo que fruncía los labios y levantaba las cejas.

-Hay más probabilidades de que sea un Gryffindor, teniendo en cuenta los... antecedentes. -Hermione quiso mantenerse seria pero lanzó una pequeña carcajada y siguió camino a su lado. Esto era casi como un regalo de la providencia: estaba caminando a solas por la noche con Snape en el castillo... y él estaba hablando con ella. Su corazón latió acelerado y tuvo que concentrarse para no lanzar ningún suspiro al aire, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa.

-Quizá deberíamos apostar.

-No suelo hacerlo. -Snape y Hermione caminaron en silencio unos pasos más hasta hallar la sala de menesteres, entraron sin ningún problema lo que significaba que no había nadie dentro. Snape quiso asegurarse y recorrió un poco el lugar, Hermione se quedó junto a la puerte sin ser capaz de creer su suerte.

-Lástima, otra noche sin restarle puntos a Gryffindor... -ironizó la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dedicaba una sonrisa a la nada. Snape la observó con una rastro de sarcazmo en su rostro pero la muchacha se encontraba muy concentrada en vigilar el lugar como para mirarlo.

-La noche es joven. -dijo sin más el profesor mientras abría la puerta para que ambos volvieran al pasillo. Pasar por su lado fue casi mágico... y aunque fuese hija de muggles, Hermione sabía la diferencia entre algo normal y algo mágico, aun sin poder ver las chispas del embrujo supo que saltaron entre ellos.

Caminaron juntos unos minutos, ya habían recorrido varios pisos y volvieron al punto de origen junto al pie de las escaleras. La sala estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por unas velas que bailaban al ritmo de la música que salía tras las puertas del salón.

-Supongo... que su ronda de prefecta ha acabado. -Snape esperó de pie tranquilamente con el candelabro en la mano, Hermione negó rápidamente agitando la cabeza.

-No, McGonagall me pidió que hiciera una ronda más... detallada. -¿Detallada? ¿había olvidado el idioma? Snape asintió y continuó su marcha, había muchos más salones por verificar más allá de los pasillos, Hermione trotó unos pasos a su lado y continuaron la búsqueda en silencio lanzando algún sarcazmo por el aire cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Al momento salieron a los alrededores, atravesando las murallas de Hogwarts, Hermione dudó en su lugar y el profesor Snape se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Acaso sólo camina fuera del castillo si va sola? -entendiendo la indirecta, la Gryffindor le sonrió y siguió a su lado. Se preguntaba qué cruzaría la mente de Snape para permanecer tan callado y ausente aun con compañía a su lado, una ronda con Hagrid hubiese estado llena de historias y otra con Dumbledore hubiese sido de risa, hasta con McGonagall habría tenido mucho de qué hablar sobre su futuro académico y profesional, pero con Snape no... él estaba impasible.

-¿Hacía una ronda cuando me encontró? -su pregunta pareció incomodar en cierto sentido al profesor de pociones, sus ojos negros no supieron bien qué mirar durante unos pasos.

-Algo así. -el silencio volvió a sumirse entre los dos, Hermione comenzaba a articular alguna otra pregunta- No siempre habrá profesores haciendo ronda para usted, Granger.

-Lo sé... -¿Para usted? Un momento, dijo ¿para usted?- En cierto punto, es su culpa que yo fuese al bosque.

-¿Qué? -Snape levantó una ceja en signo interrogante y se sonrió sin mirarla mientras seguían avanzando sin rumbo alrededor del castillo- ¿Está diciendo que su desacato es mi responsabilidad?

-Algo así. -dijo para imitarlo, Snape pareció reír porque el aire apretado que salió de sus narices no correspondía a un respiro común. Hermione también se sonrió discretamente.- Si usted me hubiese proveído de los ingredientes, no hubiese tenido que salir a reunirlos.

-¿Qué ingredientes?

-Los de mi poción, señor. -Hermione se atravesó en su camino para poder mirarlo mientras avanzaba despacio caminando hacia atrás- Si usted me hubiese facilitado los ingredientes...

-Déjeme recordarle que no tengo la obligación de proveerla de ingredientes para pociones que no está obligada a realizar.

-¿Conoce lo que es una obligación moral? -Snape esta vez no pudo evitar reir, meneó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado mientras fruncía el ceño para recobrar la compostura.- Si no consigo los ingredientes me veré obligada a obtenerlos de una forma... u otra.

-¿Es una advertencia? Déjeme advertirle a usted que no cumplir las reglas de Hogwarts puede valerle una sanción disciplinaria, y no será tan fácil ingresar al Ministerio como rebelde... -Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa, no por la amenaza del profesor, sino porque él conocía sus planes a futuro.

-Profesor, usted y yo sabemos que habiendo participado de la guerra... les importará muy poco cualquier sanción -Snape asintió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y ambos continuaron camino en silencio bajo la noche aun fresca de inicio de primavera.

-Entonces ¿realmente cree que podrá realizar su inútil poción? -Snape detuvo su marcha y su candelabro alumbró a Hermione de frente, los dos se observaron un momento con decisión.

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso "cree"? -el gesto irónico de Snape volvió a dibujarse con arrogancia sobre su rostro y Hermione utilizó todo su autocontrol para no sonreirle en devolución.

-¿Va a ayudarme?

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos y comenzaron a observarse con detenimiento. Snape no quería aceptarlo pero aquella noche era incapaz de razonar como debía ser, no podía dar una respuesta incoherente ahora.

-¡Ey, ustedes! -Hermione señaló a dos muchachos que corrían como desaforados bordeando la muralla. Eran Hufflepuff y ambos terminaron decepcionados de no encontrar a sus casas rivales, la orden directa de Snape de regresar al castillo pareció accionarlos como autómatas y volvieron sobre sus pasos sin emitir palabras. Veinte puntos se les restó a cada uno.

-Deberíamos volver. -Snape avanzó sin esperar el consentimiento de Granger- La espero con su fórmula después de clases, el lunes.

* * *

Severus se encerró en su habitación, el sonido de la música no llegaba hasta las mazmorras. Dejó la capa, la varita, se quitó la levita y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa. Se sentía asfixiado, abrió la ventana que daba a su cama y dejó que algunos papeles volaran por el aire con las ráfagas frías que azotaban aquellas alturas de la torre del castillo.

Aun así seguía faltando aire.

Prefería los uniformes... los uniformes le ayudaban a obviar el hecho de que ya era una mujer.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas, Hermione? -Ginny la vio salir de la sala común sin el uniforme, habían cenado hacía un rato y mañana les esperaba levantarse temprano para el examen de Transformaciones.

-Es un proyecto -la explicación fue demasiado vaga hasta para la pelirroja, pero no hizo más que saludarla con una mano mientras la veía salir. Era la noche del lunes, las clases habían transcurrido con absoluta normalidad hasta para ella y ahora caminaba empecinada hacia el aula de pociones, en su mano izquierda traía un cuaderno con las anotaciones que había ido recavando en sus búsqueda en la biblioteca.

Golpeó a la puerta y escuchó el "adelante" sin emociones de siempre. Entró sigilosamente, Snape le daba la espalda mientras sacaba un par de frascos de su estantería, cuando se giró a verla un tono de disconformidad brilló en su mirada.

-¿A dónde está su caldero?

-Yo... no sabía si ya empezaríamos, pensé que...

-No me haga perder el tiempo, muéstreme la fórmula -Snape apoyó sus frascos sobre una mesa y leyó con una mirada despreciativa los apuntes de Hermione, la muchacha de repente se sintió insegura y ridícula, muy distinta a como se sintió cuando el profesor le anunció de la nada que la ayudaría con su poción. En ese momento conoció el pináculo del contento, se sintió brillante por haber convencido de su propio genio al profesor de pociones y se sintió ufana por tener su consideración para clases extra. Casi hubiera gritado "¡Me quiere!" pero aun le quedaban demasiados pétalos a la margarita de las posibilidades.

El cuaderno frente a sus ojos la sacó de su ensimismamiento, Snape le ofrecía la libreta de regreso con rudeza.

-¿Cree que...?

-Busque los ingredientes, puede usar el caldero aquél, y comience. Tengo cosas que hacer. -no sabía para qué la había invitado si iba a tratarla como si le estuviera robando minutos preciosos de su existencia, Snape parecía enfrascado en su propia experimentación. Hermione se reprochó asi misma el hecho de continuar quejándose, tener a Severus más tiempo que el de las clases, para ella sola, era casi como un regalo de la suerte. Se arremangó, tomó el caldero y comenzó a buscar entre los frascos. Por fortuna su profesor era bastante ordenado, le costó encontrar el criterio de clasificación, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía en sus manos los principales ingredientes. -Si no se apresura, dudo que culmine su poción antes de graduarse.

El comentario filoso de Snape cortó el tenso silencio de la sala, era una suerte para Hermione, aquella clase de palabras la devolvían a la realidad y cortaban su ensoñación y comportamiento errático. Los sarcazmos de Snape eran como golpes de varilla sobre los hombros que la obligaban a corregir su postura.

Los vapores de ambos calderos comenzaron a agobiar el aire de la habitación, ella toció pero no se quejó. Snape tampoco, sólo atizó más el fuego de ambos calderos para que la cocción de los primeros ingredientes fuese rápida.

-¿Qué prepara usted, profesor? -Severus alzó una ceja, sus facciones aristocráticas eran más filosas de lo que ella recordaba.

-Un proyecto -respondió sin quitarle la vista a su propio caldero, Hermione sonrió recordando que le había dado una respuesta similar a Ginny.

-Gracias por... ayudarme con esto -repuso Hermione mientras esquivaba la mirada de su profesor, aun sin saber si él la miraba- a pesar de lo muy inútil que lo considere.

-Aunque sea inútil... hacía mucho tiempo... -Snape carraspeó y caminó de vuelta hacia los estantes para guardar un par de frascos- que un alumno había querido experimentar y, ante su empecinamiento... me veo obligado, como profesor de pociones, a asegurarme de que no haga volar el castillo por los aires -él se dio la vuelta y regresó a su caldero mientras esgrimía hacia Hermione una mirada de complicidad entre los gestos hoscos de su rostro.

Ambos continuaron revolviendo y preparando ingredientes en silencio, a una considerable distancia, sin levantar jamás los ojos al contrario.

-De cualquier forma, gracias.

* * *

-Sobresaliente, sobresaliente, sobresaliente... supera las expectativas, sobresaliente, supera... ¿No te aburres de sacar buenas notas? -Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Ginny, desayunaban en la mesa larga de Gryffindor. La primavera había florecido en el castillo y el buen humor del alumnado le correspondía, lo peor del año había pasado.

-Es el último año, tenía que esforzarme.

-¿Y qué te puso tu tutor? -Ginny movió las cejas con picardía mientras revisaba el cuaderno de notas, ya era sabido por ella que por las noches su amiga tenía clases privadas con Snape- "Sobresaliente"... podría haber sido más considerado.

-Es Snape -justificó la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, y como si hubiese sido convocado por algún conjuro, el susodicho hizo su aparición en la mesa de profesores para el desayuno.

-A mí me daría miedo estar tanto tiempo a solas con él... y además, mira cómo tienes el cabello -los vapores de los calderos tanto tiempo seguido le aplacaban y engrasaban el cabello al igual que el de Snape, y aunque se bañara cada vez que regresaba de Pociones, un dejo de aquellas substancias permanecían en su cabeza.

-Es como cualquier otra clase... y mi cabello ya volverá a la normalidad cuando termine el año. -le dolía pensar que estaba tan cerca del final, con la culminación de la privamera y los nuevos y apresurados exámenes, todo terminaría por siempre. Sin querer volvió a levantar los ojos hacia Snape, pero lo vio concentrado en una charla con McGonagall, que sí la miró... Hermione volvió la mirada al pan tostado.

* * *

No fue ajeno para nadie, al menos para nadie que conociera a Hermione. Ella se encontraba más relajada y feliz, con picos de euforia y un caracter alegre constante. Por Snape, todo seguía normal, el único que se extrañó fue Hagrid cuando el profesor no le dio ningún encargo sabiendo que la primavera había llenado el bosque de ingredientes de estación que él siempre requería.

Pero nadie podía conocer los motivos de raíz que justificaran estos comportamientos. Ginny en principio creyó que Hermione estaba satisfecha por sus notas, simplemente. Nadie la vio suspirar camino a las mazmorras, o mirar sin concentración los libros de texto, o canturrear mientras buscaba al azar entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

-Me he enterado de que le das clases a Granger luego de hora -Snape vio con habitual frialdad a Minerva que lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sí... Presentó un proyecto de poción que requiere de supervisión.- McGonagall vigiló con seriedad la respuesta de Severus.

-Me extraña que no le hayas reclamado a Slughorn que se encargue de ella. -el profesor se sonrió con malicia.

-La señorita Granger habrá considerado que yo podría asistirla mejor -Minerva conocía de memoria el desprecio que Snape sentía por el antiguo profesor de pociones y su club de eminencias, no tardó en pensar que era una especie de competencia entre tutores.- A pesar de que Slughorn haga mejores fiestas.

-Fiestas, a secas -la directora sonrió divertida conociendo la actitud completamente huraña de Severus.- Ella te admira -Snape contempló a McGonagall con renovado interés- como todos los demás alumnos. Ahora, además de pocionista, eres un héroe.

-Bah... -Snape tomó un poco de café- Pronto se les olvidará a todos.

-No, no a todos -Minerva negó con la cabeza- Mucho menos a los que combatieron a tu lado, Severus.

* * *

-¿Está lista, Granger? -su pregunta seca imitaba una cortesía que no podía sonar natural- Procure no perder su varita esta vez.

Ambos se adentraron juntos en el bosque prohibido, ella era la encargada de la cesta y el profesor traía las pinzas, tenazas y cuchillos necesarios para adquirir sus ingredientes. Era una actividad que no creyó ver jamás realizar a Snape, su advocación y concentración eran supremas y no daban lugar a interrupciones. Lástima, ella sentía la necesidad de comenzar una conversación, preguntar qué era tal cosa o tal otra que recogían aunque lo supiera de memoria.

El sol comenzaba a enrojecer y el cielo tomaba los tonos anaranjados, la luz apenas se colaba por resquicios en el bosque, acariciando el musgo que conseguía asomar entre la hojarazca insulsa de los pinos que no permitían crecer nada más. Él iba al frente, decido, abriendo paso. No traía su capa y su silueta delgada y atlética avanzaba no sin dificultad entre las raíces.

Hermione se quedó de pie un momento y lo contempló, el sol se ponía y su tiempo en Hogwarts también llegaba al ocaso. No iba a poder decirle nada y muy probablemente jamás volvería a verlo... así que guardó esa imagen del profesor avanzando a contra luz del poniente, envuelto en un aura dorada, luchando por avanzar con paso firme. Sonrió, con la paz de quien se despide de algo muy querido.

La imagen de su profesor comenzó a difuminarse en su retina.

* * *

Snape escuchó un sollozo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Granger? -la muchacha miró hacia un lado, estaba bastante atrás y se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su puño.

-Debe ser el polen, soy alérgica. -Snape se sonrió de forma ladina.

-¿Es alérgica al polen y entra al bosque en privamera? -la ironía prevaleció en su tono, Hermione le devolvió un gesto sarcástico con los ojos brillantes por la humedad; el profesor volvía sobre sus pasos frunciendo el ceño mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada- ¿Quiere regresar?

* * *

Hermione se lo quedó viendo, ojalá el tono en su pregunta no sonara tan amable.

-Eh, no... Está bien, aun faltan un par de ingredientes... -su voz y su rostro lucían serios, ella avanzó pasando delante de Snape con la cesta en una mano. El profesor la siguió con la mirada contemplativamente y se tomó unos segundos para observarla antes de seguirle paso.

Recogieron los elementos que faltaban y volvieron al castillo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Una noche cualquiera, mientras ella intentaba en vano romper unas bayas en cuyo interior se encontraba un ingrediente clave, recibió la mirada dura de Snape.

-Pruebe con la pinza grande. -Hermione bufó y posó ambas manos en sus caderas mientras veía exasperada a su profesor.

-¿Cree que no la he buscado? No está. -Severus obvió el tono impertinente de la joven y se apresuró preocupado a sus herramientas de trabajo: la pinza grande faltaba.

-Slughorn... -su murmullo no fue audible, con el mismo mal humor se acercó a Granger y partió en su puño la cáscara superficial de una baya, Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. El profesor siguió, golpeando contra la mesa en su puño varias bayas, cada una a su turno, las partía como nueces. Hermione comenzó a temer la violencia de Snape pero le alegró que se desquitara con las bayas y no con ella.

-¿Prefiere que... -otro golpe seco contra la mesa la hizo saltar en su lugar- ... me vaya?

-No. -no esperaba que Snape le respondiera, el pocionista levantó la vista mientras se limpiaba las palmas con un trapo- Si quiere retirarse...

-No.

Parecía un parlamento de tontos pero por fortuna ninguno de los dos aparentaba notarlo.

-¿Cree que sean suficientes? ¿Cuánto dice su fórmula? -Snape inspeccionó con algo de molestia las notas de Granger.

-Son suficientes, señor. -hacía un tiempo que Hermione había decidido llamarle "señor" en lugar de profesor, por banal que pareciese el cambio ella pensaba que interponía una barrera menos.- Gracias... -se hizo un silencio breve entre los dos que ella estaba decidida a romper- ¿Cree que... tenga más posiblidades de ingresar al Ministerio si invento una poción?

Snape ahogó una carcajada burlona.

-¿Con esta poción? Lo dudo... aunque venderá bien en tiendas de mercachifles -quizás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que Hermione notaba más el chiste que la malicia en sus filosos comentarios, no dijo nada para conservar su orgullo- ¿Por qué le urge tanto hacerla? ¿Recibe quejas?

La muchacha levantó la vista a Snape, él aparentemente seguía concentrado en su caldero, suspiró mientras molía el interior de las bayas.

-No hay nadie que pueda quejarse -intentó aclarar.

-Supongo... -Snape atizó el fuego de su caldero- ... el común acuerdo es una ventaja en estos casos.

-No me comprendió -ambos se miraron, Hermione siguió revolviendo su mezcla- No hay nadie.

Snape esbozó un gesto de desinterés mientras proseguía con su trabajo y ambos continuaron en silencio.

Hermione sintió una brisa estival entrar por la ventana, el verano estaba cerca... su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente y no dijo más el resto la noche.

Entre más avanzaban con la poción, con más desesperación la necesitaban.

* * *

Hermione volvió algo tarde por los pasillos, subió hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo su contraseña e ingresó en la habitación con la sonrisa ilusionada de siempre, pero al darse la vuelta vio a Ginny en pijamas con el gesto tenso y los brazos cruzados. Hermione se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos con inocencia sin poder comprender del todo la pregunta implícita en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley. Ginny dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué está pasando? Y no des excusas, cuéntamente la verdad.-la muchacha avanzó unos pasos hacia su compañera y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras su expresión pasaba de severa a preocupada- ¿Qué te ocurre con Snape?

* * *

_N/A: Ah, Hermione... parece que fuiste demasiado obvia. Chicas, agradezco sus comentarios y a las silenciosas, que sé que se pasan y disfrutan esta historia. Comencé este cap pensando ya en un posible descenlace pero hay fics que se escriben solos, sin que una pueda dirigirlos, éste es uno de ellos, quizás por contener a dos personajes tan... tan así xD_

_He leído muchas escenas de bailes en los Sevmione, Merlín me perdone por repetir la escena sin incluirlos xD_  
_No me gusta el RonxHerm (ya lo había mencionado) pero tampoco me parecía que él mereciese un papel de malo... simplemente no había química._  
_Sobre Snape, espero que en este cap hayan leído lo que no estaba escrito... Los actos de Snape deben hablar por él, aunque en el próximo cap todas sus cartas estarán sobre la mesa._

_Sean bienvenidos todos los comentarios, he de confesar que me arrojé a lanzar este cap sin pasarle los ojos por arriba por mi bendita ansiedad xDDDD Lo iré corrigiendo._

_Kiss the Rain por Yiruma ha sido mi BSO (?)._


	4. Pregunta 4: ¿Qué decir?

_Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Quería que este fuese el cap final, pero se me hizo MUY largo y tuve que partirlo para no agobiar la lectura. Sepan disculpar.  
_

* * *

_"La palabra se ha dado al hombre_

_ para que pueda disfrazar el pensamiento."_

* * *

**PREGUNTA 4**

-¿Que qué me ocurre con Snape? -Hermione lanzó una risa fingida al aire, pero en voz baja para que su tercer compañera de cuarto siguiera durmiendo sin oírla.- ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que se oye eso? -la castaña caminó hasta su cama y comenzó a mudarse de ropa. Ginny la observó.

-Quizás se oiga tan ridículo como es... -la pelirroja tomó asiento en la cama de Hermione- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Ya me habías ocultado que terminaste con Ron... ¿Fue por él?

-¿Por quién? -se exasperó la muchacha mientras se cubría con un camisón y se metía entre las sábanas.

-Por Snape, claro.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Ginny se sonrió viendo a su amiga con dulzura y se acercó a ella.

-Snape no... ¿Cómo puede gustarme? Es mucho mayor que yo, es mi profesor, es desagradable, es...

-Adivino cuántas veces te has repetido el mismo discurso en tu cabeza, Herms -la castaña paró su monólogo en seco- Pero no puedes negarme que te gusta. Es decir... -Ginny suspiró viendo al suelo- ... puedo ver cómo vuelves todas las noches de las mazmorras, decidí ignorarlo al principio, pero luego... las caminatas al bosque...

-Simplemente recogemos ingredientes, es todo -se quejó la chica con nerviosismo, Ginny volvió a mirarla.

-... las miradas que sostienen en clase, en el almuerzo, por los pasillos...

-¿Qué? Son miradas normales... -el corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

-No, son todo menos normales. -Hermione cayó rendida, se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja y casi salta sobre ella, se movió para estar más cerca y buscó quitarle el almohadón para verle el rostro.- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -contuvo la emoción para no gritar, se mordió los labios cuando el rostro enrojecido de Hermione apareció mirándola con una sonrisa que cruzaba todo su rostro y un brillo en los ojos que nunca le había notado.

-¿Crees que estoy loca, cierto? -Ginny no supo cómo aparentar que lo pensaba, fingió ingenuidad y Hermione volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la almohada, su voz se escuchó ahogada cuando continuó- Te juro que... no puedo evitarlo.

-Por dios... -a pesar de sus sospechas, la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer con la confirmación, se sentía entusiasmada y a la vez estupefacta.- Por dios... ¡Snape!

-¡Shh... calla!

-Lo siento, lo siento... -Ginny se dejó caer junto a Hermione, pero sin meterse bajo las sábanas, ambas miraron el techo con una sonrisa cuando al fin la castaña emergió de la almohada- ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé... fue repentino...

-¿Cuándo te salvó ya te gustaba? -Hermione volvió a enrojecer pero su amiga no la veía como para comprobarlo.

-Sí... bastante.

-Rayos...

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-¿Crees que le gustes? -Ginny se giró para mirarla fijamente- Te ha dado puntos en clase, creo que le gustas. -ambas echaron a reir intentando reprimir los ruidos más sonoros.

-Por Merlín, Ginny. Tú deberías ser la voz de la razón...

-Tienes razón, tienes razón... -la pelirrroja no podía dejar de sonreír, el descubrimiento era demasiado sorpresivo.- Por Merlín... ¿Le has dicho algo?

-No me he estupidizado lo suficiente como para hacerlo. ¡Ginny, si supieras! Él es tan... no sé cómo explicarlo...

-¿Ha intentado algo?

-¡Claro que no! Tú sabes que él no es así.

Se quedaron calladas unos momentos mirando el techo.

-¡Por Merlín...!

-Lo sé, lo sé...

-Es decir... ¡Snape!

-¡Lo sé! -Hermione se refregó los ojos y dio una media vuelta en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y luego volvió a girar al techo y pataleó un poco bajo las sábanas. Ginny rió y ella la acompañó.- Juro que no sé que es lo que me pasa...

-Estás enamorada, Hermione -dijo seriamente su amiga mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirarla- Estás enamorada, es obvio.

-Sí... -suspiró, al fin podía desahogarse con alguien- ¿Tú crees de verdad que él me mira?

-Pues... ambos se quedan como en pausa a veces... -Hermione sonrió mordiéndose los labios- ¿Crees que él se haya dado cuenta?

-Ahora que lo dices... Tú te has dado cuenta y él tiene más años, más experiencia... -el pánico la invadió de repente y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama- ¿Lo sabrá?

-¿Y qué hay si lo sabe? Si lo sabe y te da clases a solas es porque no está tan disconforme con la idea ¿no crees? -su frase bastó para que Hermione volviese a la cama tapándose con la almohada, las ilusiones eran demasiadas y ahora se encontraban batiendo ruidosamente sus alas dentro del pecho de la joven Gryffindor.- Aunque cabe la posiblidad de que no sepa nada y simplemente te estime como alumna, que ya es mucho pedir.

-Sí... es lo más sensato. -volvió a salir de debajo de la almohada.

-Pero... ¿lo quieres? -las chicas se miraron- ¿Lo quieres como para intentar algo?

* * *

El jefe de Slytherin bostezaba aburrido en la mesa del desayuno, la señorita Granger entró tarde con la menor de los Weasley y aunque su alumna anduviese como si no lo notara, la pelirroja alzó los ojos hacia él esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Snape se incomodó y vio a su alrededor como Hagrid había hecho un desastre sobre la mesa intentando enmantecar el pan.

-¿No precisas nada del bosque, Severus? -el susodicho volteó y negó con la cara al guardabosques mientras seguía comiendo.- Te vi la otra vez con Hermione recogiendo ingredientes.

Trelawney escupió parte de la leche que estaba tomando de regreso en el vaso, Severus la observó con desprecio mientras que Hagrid le ofreció con presteza su servilleta. Minerva continuaba tranquilamente, como si no escuchara y no viese nada, al pocionista se le antojó una postura muy similar a la que toman los profesores frente a las conversaciones de sus inmaduros alumnos.

-¿Es para su proyecto? -la bruja se acomodó el sombrero en punta y lo observó con el rigor de una buena directora, Severus hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-Sí, y para los míos. Tiene que pagar de alguna forma sus clases extra.

-Por favor... -Slughorn recién terminaba de acomodarse en su asiento pero se veía que había seguido el hilo de la charla- ¿Con la señorita Granger? Sería un consuelo al límite que se nos impone como profesores en la instrucción básica...

-Me resta tiempo para concretar mis proyectos -espetó Snape a la defensiva, claramente incómodo con la presencia de su colega- Aunque supongo que para quien se dedica sólo a enseñar sería un consuelo, como has dicho. -los ojos negros del profesor se posaron con frialdad sobre Slughorn que asintió confundido por el gélido tono que acompañaba palabras tan certeras.

-Oh, consuelo de muchos, consuelo de muchos... -agregó Trelawney llamando la atención de la mesa mientras continuaba decididamente con su desayuno, Snape lanzó un bufido por la exasperación que le ocasionaba aquella mujer, siempre hablando fuera de contexto palabras sin sentido.

* * *

-Bien, Hermione, dejemos las cosas en claro -Ginny la apartó, se sentaron en la mesa lejos de los demás y hablaron en un murmullo.- ¿Qué pistas tenemos?

-¿Pistas? Esto no es una clase de investigación detectivesca, Ginny -la pelirroja pasó por alto sus palabras y le insistió. -Es decir, Snape es mi profesor, y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que no haría cualquier profesor.

-Sí, pero Snape no es "cualquier profesor". ¿Tú crees que si yo le pidiera alguna clase extra me la daría? -Hermione no la escuchó, el enamoramiento en las chicas inteligentes es duro, se ocupan más por no verse tan tontas como se sienten que por analizar la situación de su contraparte.

-¿Qué crees que piense él sobre mí? Es decir, así como no aceptaría a cualquier alumna, según tú... No todas las alumnas van a pedirle ayuda extra.

-Tienes razón... ¿Sospechará? -Ginny y Hermione se miraron pensativamente.

-No podemos ponernos objetivamente en el lugar de un profesor frente a estas situaciones, Ginny. -Incluso un examen de Adivinación sería más sencillo que resolver, pensó la muchacha. Ambas suspiraron con cansancio, y a la vez saltaron de sus asientos cuando los relojes dieron la hora para la primer clase.

-¡Hagrid!

* * *

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, pero a última hora y con el clima estival, ambas amigas atravesaron las murallas del castillo para acercarse a orillas del bosque. El profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas parecía no esperarlas, estaba alimentando a Fang con algunas presas de quién sabe qué animal, Hermione prefirió ignorarlo.

-¡Hermione, Ginny! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Están preparando sus exámenes?

-Aun faltan algunas semanas, la única que los prepara con tanta anticipación es Hermione -se burló Ginny abriendo la puerta- Mamá envió té de eneldo ¿quieres probarlo, Hagrid?

No faltó mucho más para que el gigante accediera a sus peticiones, al cabo de unos minutos estaban dentro de la cabaña tomando aquel té (que resultó bastante amargo y precisó mucha miel para lograr pasarlo) y hablando con su profesor. Afortunamente, Hagrid estaba tan realizado con la materia que impartía que en menos de tres minutos ya estaba hablando de sus clases.

-Ehm... Hagrid, ¿qué harías si alguna vez un alumno te pidiese clases extra para aprender mejor a cuidar dragones, por ejemplo? -Hermione le echó una mirada reprensiva a su amiga mientras le daba un codazo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan poco disimulada? Sin embargo, el profesor no se inmutó.

-Pues, le enseñaría, claro. ¡Sería un honor!

-¿Y si fuese una alumna?

-Es lo mismo -dijo Hagrid rascándose la barba obviando el hecho de un nuevo gesto hostil de Hermione a la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea igual. Si es una alumna lista y bonita, mayor, quizás te desconcentre -Ginny y Hagrid echaron a reír con ganas por la descripción, Hermione intentó seguir sus risas con una falsedad evidente. Debía conseguir relajarse, debía hacerlo.- ¿Te ilusionaría pensar que le gustas?

Hagrid abrió los ojos esta vez.

-Sería lo último que se me pudiera ocurrir. ¿Una chica linda e inteligente? Jamás se fijaría en un viejo como yo, que tampoco soy muy apuesto. -Era un buen ejemplo, Snape tampoco era sobradamente apuesto, al menos eso pensó Ginny ¿Qué pensaría Hermione de él? ¿Lo encontraría lindo?

-Ginny, tú y tus ocurrencias... -la castaña se había puesto de pie para tomar su chaqueta y volver al castillo, pero Hagrid no parecía listo para terminar.

-Justamente, hoy hablábamos de eso de dar clases extra, por Snape y Hermione. -la susodicha enrojeció y les dio la espalda a ambos para colocarse su abrigo, Ginny lanzó una risita picaresca muy poco disimulada.- ¿Qué tal va eso, Hermione?

-Normal. -Se estaba volviendo una mentirosa de primera, para colmo una mala mentirosa, ¿quién le creería con ese tono infantil y la voz aflautada? Sólo Hagrid.

* * *

Las averiguaciones no surtieron mayores resultados, Ginny estaba algo frustrada por la poca información conseguida. Observó a Snape a conciencia, pero durante las clases fue normal con Hermione, lo único extraño se daba en la mesa del comedor, tanto él como ella parecían levantar la vista lo justo y necesario por sentirse observados. Muchas veces Snape miraba con ese mismo afán a Harry, y Harry a él. Todo se volvía más confuso, más racional... pero durante la noche, cuando se pusieron de pie para irse, aunque avanzaran por caminos opuestos, la casualidad dio que Snape y Hermione coincidieran en la puerta del gran comedor. Ambos podían salir, el umbral era enorme pero los dos permanecieron esperando a que el otro pasara. Fue raro, fue mínimo y ante todos pasó desapercibido, pero conociendo la situación cada ínfimo gesto sonaba sospechoso. Le dio risa ver avanzar a Hermione con el paso apretado y sin levantar la vista, Ginny se quedó esperando la reacción de Snape pero el rostro del profesor se mantuvo inexpresivo cuando caminó tras ella y se perdió en una dirección opuesta.

Para Hermione no importaba tanto el hecho de no tener más pistas con las que comenzó, compartir su secreto con Ginny la había aliviado enormemente, al menos tenía con quien mirarse a la salida de Pociones con complicidad... Estaba loca y Ginny no la convencía de lo contrario, pero escuchaba con atención y entusiasmo sus relatos sobre el heroico Severus Tobias Snape. Cada tanto la pelirroja le aseguraba que el profesor debía corresponderle de alguna manera y que debía arriesgar... No era la voz de la razón, era la voz de una amiga.

* * *

-Vi su poción, está muy líquida, necesitará más Aristolochia -le informó secamente el profesor cuando la vio en la biblioteca. Hermione levantó su vista del libro de Aritmancia, la sombra de Snape la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo...?

-Si tiene tiempo aparte del que usa para leer libros, tendrá que ir a hacerse de la planta al bosque.

-Ah -Hermione esperó sentada buscando cómo articular su frase, pero pronto Snape la interrumpió.

-Por supuesto, no puede ir sola. -la ilusión estalló en el pecho de la joven y alzó sus ojos con el gesto agradecido a su profesor, él de repente pareció interesarse más por el paisaje en la ventana.- Le informé a Hagrid, él la acompañará.

La decepción no la dejó tamizar sus pensamientos y habló sin más.

-¿Y usted? -Snape ya iba a retirarse y la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, alzó una ceja mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Granger, más importantes que hacer de niñera. -el ondear de su capa desapareció entre los estantes y ella quedó allí, cerró su libro de un golpe tan grosero que la bibliotecaria Pince la observó con fastidio.

-No soy una niña. -masculló frustrada.

* * *

La noche llegó, Snape miró sobre su hombro la poción cuando Hermione apagaba el fuego.

-La dejaremos reposar siete días -el anuncio del profesor se escuchó tan seco e inanimado como siempre. Hermione asintió mirando la aun burbujeante pócima, no esperaba terminar tan pronto. Era el final, no había calculado que aquella sería la última clase junto a Snape, de ser así se hubiese puesto algo más lindo que aquella chaqueta de algodón y los pantalones vaqueros... aunque fuese en vano. Se peinó con las manos retorciendo su cabello, lo imaginaba demasiado esponjado (justo lo contrario a lo que sería en unos minutos cuando se le terminara de engrasar). Una sonrisa brotó discretamente entre sus labios al imaginar que su profesor la veía en esas fachas sin decir nada.

-Sí, debe terminar de asentarse el polvo de escamas -Hermione se limpió las manos contra su propio pantalón gastado, Snape le acercó una toalla pequeña. La joven no había terminado de ocultar su deslumbramiento cuando el profesor habló.

-Vuelque el contenido en alguna de esas botellas de vidrio, es mejor que el hierro para conservar. Después puede retirarse.

Entendió que la toalla no era para limpiarse, sino para sujetar las manijas del caldero abrasador. Aun así seguía siendo un acto caballeroso... aunque más caballeroso podría haber sido el hecho de que Snape tomara el pesado caldero y la ayudara a vaciarlo en aquellos botellones. No dijo nada y procedió sin quejas. Era el último día.

Todo siguió en silencio, Snape nunca abandonaba su propio caldero y la presencia de Granger para él parecía algo tan insignificante y poco perturbador como cualquier adorno... si tuviese adornos en su despacho frío y desnudo.

Cuando terminó, la muchacha procedió a limpiar el caldero y las herramientas, él no se lo había ordenado pero tampoco protestó cuando Hermione se acercó al lavabo y comenzó con su tarea. Todo seguía igual de silencioso a no ser por el sonido del agua chocando con el metal, le hubiese gustado reflexionar sobre aquella última jornada junto a su profesor pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbarlo en su tarea. Snape era tan abnegado...

-Lléveselo... -Hermione quedó estática a la orden de la voz de su profesor, tenía el caldero en las manos y lo estaba llevando hacia la estantería adecuada cuando él le habló, seguía sin mirarla- ... seguro le será más útil que los calderos de juguete que tienen.

-No es necesario, profesor. -respondió con austeridad y un poco de timidez exacerbada.

-Hágalo, Granger -los ojos negros de Snape se deslizaron de lado para mirarla- No voy a insistir, ahórrenos tiempo. Yo no lo necesito.

Hermione sonrió volcando su vista al suelo y se ocupó de llevar el caldero de regreso a la mesa de trabajo donde esperaba su anotador y algunos utensillos propios.

-Entonces...

-Venga en una semana para comprobar los resultados de... su poción. -el tono ladino prevalecía, Hermione asintió sin escucharlo realmente y desapareció tras la puerta luego de darle las gracias y desearle buenas noches. Como siempre, él no respondió.

* * *

-¿Y? -Ginny esperaba en pijamas, se puso de pie como un resorte al verla abrir y sus ojos cayeron en el pesado caldero que su compañera traía. Hermione seguía con la sonrisa de siempre, se mordió los labios.- No me digas que te ordenó terminar la poción aquí...

-No, ya la terminamos. -Hermione avanzó velozmente a su cama, dejó el caldero en la mesa de noche sobre unos libros pesados y se sentó en la cama con rigidez. Todo lo hizo sin perder la sonrisa, Ginny la seguía con expectación.- Me lo regaló.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me regaló el caldero. -nunca habían saltado con tanta alegría, ni cuando Hermione le anunció que Ron se le había declarado. Las dos se tomaron de las manos y chillaron para descargar la emoción.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Dios! -Ginny se había vuelto muy religiosa desde que la noticia sobre Snape fue confirmada.- ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, pero... -Hermione intentaba tomar aire para poder razonar y forzó todo su intelecto a la negación- Dijo que ya no le servía, o algo así. Es normal que me lo diese, en realidad me usa como depósito de sus desperdicios.

-Por favor... ¡Cállate! Snape te ha hecho un regalo. -volvieron a chillar, Hermione quería creer.

-Hay algo más: terminamos la poción -ambas se miraron con seriedad. Su amiga ya sabía que la fórmula para desenamorarse era el objetivo de Hermione, un objetivo acompañado de la compañía obligada de Snape que no hacía sino acrecentar el enamoramiento.- Ya no lo veré.

-Rayos... -ambas se quedaron pensando un momento.- ¿Y te tomarás la pócima? -la Gryffindor terminó de ponerse el pijama y se sumergía en la cama lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

-Ya no sé... Lo veré en siete días, cuando esté asentada. No sé qué hacer...

-Hermione -Ginny se sentó a su lado observándola con una seriedad pocas veces vista en ella desde que la guerra había acabado- Tienes que decirle.

-¡¿Estás loca?! -no quería ni pensarlo, le dio la espalda a su amiga- Será humillante, él no...

-¿Él no qué? Es un hombre... Sí, es Snape, pero es un hombre. Y tú lo amas.

-¡No lo amo! Es sólo... sólo un enamoramiento adolescente, pasajero...

-Hermione -el tono de voz que utilizó su amiga fue determinante- Ya has tenido enamoramientos pasajeros, esto es distinto, estás hasta el tuétano. Debes decirle.

-¡No! Se reirá de mí...

-O no...

-¡O sí! Se reirá de mí y luego no tendré cara para ir a sus clases.

-Hermione, ya no habrá clases con él. -Ginny recibió una mirada indecisa de su amiga y supo que debía continuar- Debes saber si siente algo por ti, aunque sea algo mínimo. Él jamás te lo dirá si le ocurre... ¡Ya oíste a Hagrid! Piénsalo... ¿Crees que Snape le regale aunque sea un trapo sucio a Harry o a alguien más? ¿Iría con Neville a recolectar bayas? Draco le ha pedido clases aparte de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desde el tercer año y nada. ¡Despierta!

-Es distinto, cuando Draco le hizo el pedido él seguía siendo espía -Ginny gruñó exasperada.

-Lo amas y... no sabes si él...

-¡Ginny, despierta tú! ¿No ves que me dobla la edad y que jamás se fijaría en mí? -la menor de los Weasley negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hasta su cama.

-Si no arriesgas, jamás lo sabrás. Buenas noches.

Hermione le contestó de mala gana y se giró para darle la espalda, el caldero de Snape frente a sus ojos pareció burlarse de ella.

* * *

El quinto día hubo partido, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Hermione asistió para acompañar a Luna, al menos esa fue la excusa oficial. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien cuando el viento golpeaba su rostro? ¿O cuando el guardián de Ravenclaw le quitaba una posibilidad de anotar a Slytherin y él torcía los labios con desprobación? Snape no parecía un aficionado a los deportes, pero sí un orgulloso miembro de su casa.

"¡Me vio!" Hermione se giró rápidamente a Luna para preguntarle cómo veía a su equipo, pero la muchacha no le siguió la corriente y ella quedó hablando sola como loca, lo que le pareció mejor opción que ser descubierta por su profesor. Estaba en los límites de la obviedad... y lo iba a echar mucho de menos si no lo veía jamás...

El sexto día estaba leyendo contra un viejo roble cerca del bosque, en realidad era una excusa para estar a solas, aun no podía salir de la tercer página, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba... lo había pedido en la biblioteca porque era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su rostro mientras lo veía. No podía quitarlo de sus pensamientos, los últimos meses habían sido así pero ahora era insoportable, la incertidumbre la carcomía por dentro y las palabras de Ginny se le mezclaban con recuerdos bellos de Snape: su caminata en el bosque, su andar en brazos luego del incidente de Fluffy, la vez que caminaron justo cerca de donde ella estaba... ¡Era demasiado! Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió sin poder controlarlo, chocó la frente con las hojas amarillentas del viejo libro y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Era muy absurdo pensar ahora que él pudiese llegar a...?

"¡Alguien que me ayude!" Hermione miró el cielo cálido en plena tarde, alguien había lanzado un alohomora en su mente y de repente salieron toda clase de fantasías... y pudo visualizar una escena con ella confesándole sus sentimientos al profesor Snape, y a él correspondiéndole apasionadamente. Se negaría un poco, confuso, retrocedería un paso pero en cuanto ella lo tocara él alzaría una mirada debilitada y terminaría por aceptar que estaba a sus pies. ¿Era mucha imaginación? Se salteó la parte argumental y disfrutó de la imagen mental de un beso, ¿besaría bien?

Aquella noche, habían pasado dos horas en las que ella pretendía dormir.

-¿Qué harás? -el murmullo de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos, Hermione miró el techo oscuro de la habitación.

-Aun no lo sé...

* * *

Desde que lo supo, Ginny le había sugerido ser... "sugestiva", revisaron algunas revistas de moda y pensaron en qué hacer, quizás golpear a las puertas de Severus con algo de encanto femenino... Lo intentaron apenas un día de clases en mitad de la semana, Hermione se presentó a clase con un peinado recogido y un poco de maquillaje. Snape notó el cambio porque al verla arrugó el entrecejo con inconformidad, al finalizar la clase Hermione fue al baño para quitarse todo y volver a la normalidad. No era una buena forma de golpear a las puertas de Snape.

"Bueno, al menos lo notó" la consolaba Ginny.

Hoy era el día, tuvo clase normal y por la noche no pensaba arreglarse fuera de lo común. Su cabello seguía graso y hoy no se esponjaría con los vapores del caldero, simplemente iba a retirar su botella. No fue a cenar, la ansiedad la estaba matando. Quedaban apenas cuatro semanas de clase y la última era de éxamenes. ¿Podría soportarlo?

Tomó aire frente al espejo de su habitación y se observó con decisión.

El camino hacia las mazmorras le pareció muy corto, no había terminado de control el ligero temblor en sus manos cuando ya estaba tensa frente a su puerta. ¿Y si no iba? ¿Si volvía en algún momento cuando recuperara el valor?

-Adelante... -maldito Snape.

Hermione empujó la puerta y lo vio en sus experimentaciones, obvió el hecho de que ella entraba sigilosamente e indecisa en su despacho. Hermione hubiese querido contemplarlo con más detalle pero los nervios sólo hacían que sus ojos se clavaran en el profesor de pociones.

-Buenas noches... -deslizó con la voz débil, se oyó tan patética que deseó retroceder el tiempo para volver a saludarlo, él alzó la vista con una pizca de sarcasmo en ellos. Era así, o una mirada desdeñosa o una de sarcasmo, la segunda era mejor.

-Pensé que no vendría. -comentó confundiendo a la joven, se enderezó y abandonó el caldero para señalar con la barbilla la estantería.- ... Por su ausencia en la cena -completó haciendo que un frío recorriera su cuerpo, asintió algo dubitativa.

-No tenía hambre.

-Mejor, así hará efecto más rápido. -añadió volviendo a señalar la estantería, pero esta vez con su mano. Hermione al fin pudo reaccionar y tomó la botella con su poción concentrándose en no tirarla, se sentía débil y torpe. La apoyó en la mesa, Snape la observó con las manos apoyadas sobre la misma, estaba expectante pero Hermione no hizo nada más que quedarse parada luego de destapar la botella y oler su contenido. Severus asintió ante el silencio y con un movimiento posó un vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa.- Según su fórmula, con medio vaso debería ser suficiente.

Hermione volvió a la vida, tomó la botella con ambas manos por su peso y la inclinó sobre el vaso, Snape lo sostuvo como todo acto de ayuda. ¿Por qué no volvía a su poción y la dejaba tranquila? La muchacha apenas podía moverse, el cuerpo estaba rígido al igual que los gestos de su rostro.

-Borrar los síntomas de enamoramiento... -Snape ahogó una carcajada mientras veía el líquido espeso caer dentro del cristal- ... el enamoramiento es una serie de reacciones químicas, inhibir sus síntomas es desaparecer el estado por completo. -Hermione pensó no necesitar una lección sobre su pócima, ella la había diseñado, sabía lo que hacía.

La mitad del vaso fue llenada, la muchacha limpió lo que se había chorreado por los lados con un paño y miró a Snape. El profesor bajó los ojos a la botella y volvió a cerrarla, una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó sus labios. Se veía bastante entusiasmado con el hecho de ver el efecto del pequeño experimento, sin duda le apasionaba su materia y no se explicaba lo socegada que estaba ella.

-Descuide, he verificado su química esta semana... no la envenenará ni provocará efectos adversos. Si no funciona quizás sólo le de arcadas.

"Quizás". Genial, la posibilidad de vomitar frente a Snape era tentadora. Hermione sonrió burlándose de su suerte.

-¿Usted no la probará? -el profesor se acomodó los puños de la levita que traía arremangada. Sin la capa podía apreciarse la estructura varonil de su torso delgado.

-¿Yo? -preguntó él mientras alzaba una ceja a la chica viéndola con ironía.- Granger, usted era la persona a la que urgía esta poción desde el invierno. Pruébela, si funciona resultará nominada a la Bruja del Año... -se burló esperando que ella hiciera algo, pero pronto borró la mueca ladina. Los ojos de su alumna se llenaron de lágrimas y endureció la mandíbula, su mentón se arrugó.- ¿Granger?

* * *

Hermione volvió la vista a la fórmula rosa, parecía un batido de fresas y olía ácido.

Se preguntó quién había detenido el tiempo, cada segundo parecía inmensamente largo. "Inhibir los síntomas eliminará el estado", si lo tomaba todo habría acabado; ella no haría el ridículo y no le dolería el silencio. Todo volvería a ser normal, al equilibrio. Se iría de Hogwarts con la frente en alto y sus notas por las nubes. Y jamás volvería a saber de él... alzó la vista, su profesor lucía serio pero ansioso ante la poción... y quería que la tomara con la inocencia de quien no tiene idea de nada. Y era así. Él no tenía idea. Su pregunta fue respondida, hubiese querido decírselo a Ginny "Él no sospecha". Él no sabía que si la hacía tomar aquel brebaje ella dejaría de soñarlo, dejaría de tensarse a su presencia, dejaría de luchar para no mirarlo, dejaría de sentir revolotear las alondras de la ilusión en su estómago, y su voz ya no la colmaría de ansiedad, y sus ojos ya no empujarían los suyos al suelo por la vergüenza de sentirse descubierta. Él no entendía que si ella bebía su brebaje, dejaría de encerrar su nombre dentro de la garganta, y de sonreír atontada por los pasillos, y de suspirar luego de verlo. Y de pensar en él todo el día de un modo obsesivo... y de verlo de lado, de reojo, espía...

Recordó la vez que él irrumpió en la cabaña de Hagrid, recordó cómo el aire se espesaba, como los movimientos parecían más lentos. Recordó la vez que recorrieron bajo la luz del candelero las plantas del castillo, cuando él le abrió la puerta de la sala de menesteres y ella pasó por su lado... como si la distancia entre ellos se electrificara.

¿Podría volver a recordar eso cuando tomara el brebaje?

-¿Granger? - sus palpitaciones ascendieron, los ojos de la muchacha miraron en todas las direcciones y con un paso tan nervioso como el de su profesor, caminó con el brebaje hasta el lavabo. Primero vació el vaso y luego toda la botella frente a la mirada atónita del profesor.- ¡¿Se ha vuelto loca?!

"Sí"

Hermione temblaba, no como aquella vez que cayó en el lago helado, temblaba por dentro. No podía mirarlo, sus ojos recorrían el suelo mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

-¡Granger!

Y lo miró, ella tenía una mirada seria y enojada, bastante furiosa. Snape arrugó el entrecejo, también parecía molesto, muy molesto.

-No voy a tomar eso. -Snape caminó hasta el lavabo y lo observó con desaprobación, toda la poción había ido a parar a las cañerías.

-¡¿Qué le pasa, Granger?! Gasté muchas horas de mi tiempo para que lo preparara ¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Cree que tengo tiempo para perder?

Hermione alzó los hombros sin saber qué contestar y bajó la vista, sólo quería irse de allí enseguida, pero sus pies la mantenían enraizada en el suelo.

-¿Se ha quedado sin habla? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y estará castigada.

-... no importa ya... - soltó de repente como si hablara con ella misma, Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él. Snape estaba exasperado, la enfrentó sin mucha paciencia.

-Veo que nada le importa. -dijo él señalando el lavabo, Hermione se sonrió de forma nerviosa y su mueca pareció arrogante.

-Me importa conservar mis sentimientos. -sus palabras hicieron que Severus volviera a arrugar más el ceño, entreabrió los labios sin comprenderla.- Ya no quiero tomar esa estúpida poción.

-¿Qué? -se llevó las manos a la cintura y se inclinó hacia ella malhumorado- Siempre supe que era una poción estúpida, pero usted insistió en hacerla y ahora...

-Si la tomara...

-Granger...

-Si yo la tomara... -no podía hablar, quería pero sus palabras se atropeyaban en la garganta. Negó con la cabeza- ... usted no sabe...

-¿Qué cosa? -su pregunta no sonó interrogante, estaba molesto y cada palabra de su alumna lo exasperaba más.

-Yo... -Hermione elevó los ojos de forma valiente, parecía estar a punto de lanzar un _avada_- ... Si yo la tomo entonces... Dejaré de sentir todo esto.

Quizás no un _avada_, pero sí un hechizo aturdidor. Snape arrugó otra vez el ceño.

-... esto que siento cuando estoy con usted...

No, sí era un _avada_.

Snape contuvo la respiración... sus labios se mantuvieron entreabiertos y la mirada en sus ojos mostraba la perpleja confusión de la que era preso en esos momentos. Por el contrario, Hermione pareció al fin ser capaz de respirar, soltó un respiro agotado y volvió a tomar aire hondamente mientras sus ojos caían al suelo. También se veía confundida y a medida que los segundos pasaban, su valentía parecía realizarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-... ¿de qué habla?... -él supo que no debió preguntar, debió hacer de cuenta que no había oído y la tendría que haber echado de su despacho con mil puntos menos para Gryffindor, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la pregunta salió de sus labios con firmeza.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron hacia él y bajaron antes de sostenerle la mirada. Tomó aire y Snape confirmó que no debió haber preguntado.

-Creo que... No, lo sé. -su titubeo no vaticinaba nada bueno, la señorita Granger no era de las que dudaban ante una pregunta.

-¿Qué sabe? -no podía dejar de insistir. Aunque su mente se mantuviera en blanco aquellos minutos, el instinto se encargaba de articular las cuerdas vocales.

-Sé que... mis síntomas... Yo... profesor...

-Granger -Snape se irguió en su lugar, al fin parecía que la razón tomaba las riendas.- Vuelva a su torre.

-No. -el titubeo de Hermione había finalizado, las palabras de su profesor parecieron ser el contrahechizo que la devolvió a su estado natural.- Debe oírlo.

-Vuelva a su torre.

-¡Estoyenamoradadeusted!

_Petrificus totalus._ Dos estatuas, Snape pálido como una hoja y Granger roja como un tomate.

* * *

_**N/A: **No me maten, la reacción de Snape iba a ser publicada, pero lo guardaremos para el próximo capítulo (el final). De verdad les agradezco la compañía en este desliz xDDD El siguiente no tardará, ya lo tengo por la mitad (es casi el doble de este). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_


	5. Respuesta Final

_Gracias... por la paciencia y por llegar hasta acá. Recuérdenlo al final: si ya llegaron hasta acá, sigan un poco más ;) Recuérdenlo *eco*_

* * *

_"El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado  
... es amar"_

* * *

**Respuesta Final**

El próximo respiro que Snape soltó fue en forma de risa, miró a su alumna con sorna y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabe de lo que habla. Váyase antes de que le quite más puntos.

Hermione ya no tenía opciones. Tal como había dicho Hagrid, el profesor no estaba dispuesto a creer que ella estaba enamorada de él, exactamente como ella cuando se había negado a aceptar que sentía más que cariño hacia Snape.

-Profesor... -se odió por volver a llamarlo así y exhibir una de las barreras de la prohibición- Créame que sé de lo que hablo, es cierto.

-No, no es cierto. Usted es una niña que no sabe de lo que habla. -otra barrera más fue alzada con la palabra "niña". Hermione lo miró con rencor.- Confunde las cosas.

-No confundo nada, sé lo que siento. -odiaba que la contradijeran en lo que tenía razón, era parte de la testarudez que siempre había prevalecido en ella.

-Deje de decir tonterías, sólo se está humillando -la saña se deslizó como el silbido de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

-No son tonterías. -para estas alturas sabía que la idea no le había caído en gracia a Snape, tendría que olvidar sus fantasías de reciprocidad apasionada.- Sé qué es lo que siento, profesor. -¿Por qué otra vez "profesor"?- Por eso estoy aquí hoy... y por eso he venido todas estas noches... -Snape se frotó las sienes mientras ella continuaba hablando con el volumen exageradamente alto, estaba nerviosa.- Y por eso buscaba una poción para dejar de sentir todo esto... porque no lo soportaba, porque sabía que hacía el ridículo, porque era imposible y...

-Y debió beberse la poción. -dijo sin más su tutor mientras la miraba a los ojos con seriedad.- No tengo tiempo para juegos de niña, vuelva a su torre.

-Pero... -una lágrima se escapó finalmente de los ojos de Hermione, Snape bufó con impaciencia.

-¿Qué esperaba, Granger? -el profesor caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero se mantuvo de pie para volver a dirigirse a ella.

-... No lo sé...

-¿Esperaba que huyera con usted? ¿Con una chiquilla? ¿Con mi alumna?- ¿Con una... _sangre sucia? _La maldad con la que Snape deslizaba sus palabras desapareció, el _deja vu_ fue insportable. Tuvo suerte de no soltar la última pregunta.

-No soy una chiquilla y ya no seré su alumna. -Severus abrió la puerta, Hermione tomó aire con indignación mientras otro par de lágrimas surcaba sus mejillas, se detuvo frente a él.

No había sido un sueño, el dolor del desengaño contrastaba con lo que había ocurrido estos últimos meses, toda la primavera ella y él se mantuvieron siguiendo el ritmo de la misma situación. Se acordó de todo, incluso de aquello que antes no se había percatado, aquella noche que él la traía en brazos... "Debe mantenerse despierta, Granger" Hermione recordó recostar la cabeza contra el cuerpo de Snape y sintió el agarre del profesor mucho más firme, él agachó el mentón sobre ella y su piel tibia tocó la frente helada de la muchacha.- Antes... quisiera saber...

-¿Qué? -preguntó exasperado Snape mientras vigilaba con la mirada que nadie estuviera en los pasillos. Hermione no pudo evitar volver a retomar la imagen de su profesor en el bosque aquella tarde, su mirada preocupada cuando ella fingió una alergia "¿Quiere regresar?" el tono gentil no había sido sentido por ella aquella ocasión, estaba demasiado ocupada disfrazando su nostalgia.

-¿Yo no le he sido indiferente, verdad? -los ojos castaños de Granger lo observaron expectantes, inocentes, débiles... Sólo podía verle los ojos, como si hubiese hecho un acercamiento especial y nada más existiera frente a él.

-Deje de humillarse, Granger. Me ha hecho perder valioso tiempo por culpa de sus infantiles caprichos. -Hermione pareció evaporarse frente a él, avanzó tan velozmente por los pasillos que al segundo oyó sus pasos lejos.

Cerró y quedó adentro del despacho, confundido, con la mente en blanco y el corazón galopante. Se dejó caer en el primer asiento y se frotó la sien con insistencia, no recordaba un dolor de cabeza tan profundo desde hacía mucho.

* * *

Ginny no preguntó, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se largó a llorar en su hombro desconsolada.

-Cálmate... -Hermione comenzó a hipar, cerró los ojos y su llanto se hizo sonoro, tuvo que ocultarse contra el hombro de su amiga para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto. ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar? Quería dejar de hacerlo pero entre más trataba más fuerte se hacía su necesidad, se abrazó fuerte a Ginny y luego de un rato logró tranquilizarse. Se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja.- Supongo que pasó algo...

-Se lo dije -los labios de Hermione temblaron pero respiró hondamente y se contuvo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡Por qué!? Me has llenado la cabeza con ideas acerca de que era posible que él... -la muchacha bajó el volumen y miró al suelo- ... porque soy una estúpida. ¡Soy una estúpida! -se tiró boca abajo en la cama y golpeó el colchón con su mano- Ahora debe estar riéndose de mí en su despacho...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Se rió, se rió en mi cara, Ginny. -la pelirroja se mordió los labios por el enojo que le causó imaginar la escena- Claro que luego habló, me dijo que me humillaba, que era una niña, que no sabía lo que decía...

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Nada, le repetí que era sincera... Soy una idiota. Debí fingir haber tomado algún filtro de amor...

-¿Y tu poción? -Hermione la miró- Si la tomas te olvidarás de él y de todo esto.

Se hizo una pausa entre ambas, la castaña comenzó a ponerse su pijama y se escabulló entre las sábanas de su cama. Ginny se quedó con la pregunta, entendía que ella no iba a tomarse nada para desenamorarse.

La antigua prefecta de Gryffindor miró por la ventana cuando las luces se apagaron, estaba aturdida. Soltó un suspiro amargo al aire.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Intentó no pensar en lo que Snape pensara ahora, revivía la escena en su mente, sus palabras, intentaba imaginar los gestos que puso al contarle, al dudar, debió parecer una loca mientras vaciaba la pócima en el lavabo... Ojalá tuviera un pensadero donde arrojar todo lo que la torturaba. No podía dejar de repasar sus frases, de ingeniar otras mucho mejores, más acertadas, de hacer algo, algo útil, algo para desmentirse o algo para que él accediera... Algo que no la hubiese hecho volver cabizbaja hasta su alcoba, algo que no le hubiese hecho sentirse miserable, estúpida, inmadura y absolutamente ridícula.

Ahora era tarde para hacer nada... sólo le quedaba lamentarse, saber que ya no lo tendría de ninguna manera, ni siquiera para ocultar lo que sentía...

Cerró los ojos, el dolor en su pecho imitaba la sensación de vacío, un vacío aquejante que llenaba de lágrimas el resquicio entre sus ojos cerrados, sollozó una vez más cubriéndose hasta la coronilla con las sábanas mientras dos lágrimas ardientes caían al colchón.

* * *

No pudo dormir, su rostro la delataba a la mañana siguiente, por suerte era una explicación suplente a sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto incesante de la noche. Había pensando que la humillación y la vergüenza serían el mal principal, pero no contó con el hecho de saber que le dolía él.

Snape se ausentó al desayuno y Hermione arrastró sus pies con aplomo hasta Pociones. Iba a ser duro.

Entró mirando el piso aunque él aun no hubiese ingresado al aula. Cormack se percató de su estado desahuciado y le ofreció una gragea para cambiarle la cara. Idiota Corkmack ¿desde cuándo una gragea de chocolate ayudaba a alguien a quien la noche anterior habían rechazado de manera tajante? Hermione se enfadó con él y encausó su mal humor al muchacho... hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe, como siempre, y Snape entraba a paso ligero, como siempre. Y como siempre se paraba ante su escritorio y les indicaba una página y se mantenía en lo suyo... Ojalá ella hubiera podido también actuar como siempre, pero cuando Snape lanzó una pregunta al aire, permaneció muda con la mirada perdida en su libro de pociones.

Si antes luchaba por no mirarlo, ahora no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Anoche le había dicho que no bebería la poción porque no quería dejar de sentir aquello que él le inspiraba, pero aquella mañana no sentía nada parecido, sólo amargura y un revoltijo en el estómago que le provocaba ganas de correr a vomitar. Quería huir. La lastimaba su presencia, la desgarraba el sonido de su voz, el movimiento de su capa, todo en él no hacía más que hundirle una daga en el pecho.

Snape detuvo su explicación cuando escuchó su sollozo, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió sin pedir permiso del aula. Ginny vio que Snape vigilaba los movimientos de su amiga con el rostro ilegible y volvía a la exposición del tema, hubiese querido ir tras Hermione pero haría un bien mayor quedándose allí.

-... y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por el irrespeto de la señorita Granger. -agregó Snape mirando a los Gryffindor con suspicacia, todos continuaron con sus pociones y la clase siguió igual. ¡Qué desalmado era Snape! ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto a Hermione? Anoche le había destrozado el corazón y hoy no mostraba consideración por su alumna.

-Hay gente que no merece lo que tiene -dijo de la nada Ginny mientras miraba a Neville, el profesor Snape pasaba detrás de ellos vigilando sus calderos y el joven Longbottom no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba repentinamente la pelirroja, demasiados problemas tenía ya con su poción.- Sinceramente, los insensibles no merecen que nadie se fije en ellos.

La chica Weasly miró con rencor al profesor una vez que siguió camino a su lado para inspeccionar otra mesa, parecía no haber oído o no haberse mosqueado en absoluto con sus palabras. Neville estaba desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

* * *

Era horrible, jamás lo hubiese imaginado así... De haberlo sabido hubiera hecho fondo blanco con su poción. No podía soportar nada y la suerte parecía querer refregarle a Snape por la cara con constancia, si no se lo cruzaba, alguien se lo mencionaba. Si nadie lo mencionaba, hablaban de Pociones que era más o menos igual, y sino recibía un ejemplar de El Profeta con mención a los héroes de la guerra.

Maldito y estúpido Snape.

Llegó al punto de que cada rincón del castillo le recordaba que estaba él, que ella se había humillado, que él no la quería y que ella era la estúpida... y que maldita había sido la hora en la que lo miró distinto a lo que se ve a un profesor.

Escondió el caldero negro debajo de su cama.

Pidió a Slughorn cursar con él Pociones. Minerva McGonagall no fue ajena al suceso, sumado al hecho de que varios profesores se habían lamentado de la ausencia de Hermione en la semana.

Durante la cena, la cabizbaja Hermione revolvía su plato sin hambre. Cuando Snape entró en el comedor y ocupó su asiento en la mesa de profesores, inmediatamente ella se puso de pie y caminó fuera del recinto. Los ojos negros del Pocionista la siguieron... y el ceño perpetuamente marcado, se suavizó.

De verdad que ella no quería huir, ni mostrarse vulnerable... él no merecía aquel placer. Ojalá pudiera parar de llorar, dejar de sentirse una tonta, volver el tiempo atrás o simplemente olvidar.

-Sopórtalo, sólo son unas semanas más -la animó Ginny una mañana. Ella arrastró sus pies hasta las clases, no podía oír nada, no podía completar sus tareas, cada línea se le hacía ilegible. Tenía suerte de ser lo suficientemente lista como para tener la certeza de que de alguna forma u otra aprobaría con un sobresaliente todos los exámenes. La última semana era solamente de exámenes, lo que aliviaba la carga horaria con Snape. Slughorn le comunicó que McGonagall no había aprobado el cambio por lo poco que quedaba de clases.

Fue una tarde de sol, esplendorosa, cuando la ex Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor entraba en la sala común. Hermione estaba adentro leyendo, sólo ella y su gato.

-Señorita Granger, estoy preocupada por usted. -la directora no pudo ocultar su especial debilidad por la amiga del señor Potter, se sentó en un sofá junto a ella. Hermione le sonrió, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada cansada.

-¿Por qué? -fingió desentenderse mientras dejaba el libro a un lado- Estoy bien.

McGonagall suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Pasó algo con el señor Weasley? -Hermione arrugó el ceño- Lamento inmiscuirme en su vida privada, no debe contestarme.

-No ocurrió nada, profesora.

-¿Por qué está faltando a sus clases?

-Ah... -la muchacha miró al suelo un segundo buscando una respuesta- Sólo fueron un par de días, tenía gripe.

-¿Y por qué pidió el cambio con el profesor Slughorn? -Hermione negó rapidamente con su rostro.

-Una cuestión de horarios -mintió de una manera bastante convincente, luego de tanto mentir ya estaba aprendiendo.

-Entiendo... Señorita Granger, es natural que a alumnas como usted le ocurra esto -la muchacha alzó la vista para seguir a su directora, que se ponía de pie y recorría la sala común observando sus detalles- Es lista y ha sido una alumna sobresaliente, como hija de muggles además sólo tiene este vínculo con el mundo mágico, además de sus amigos...

Hermione arrugó el ceño sin comprender.

-... Sé que siente nostalgia por acabar su tiempo en Hogwarts... -suspiró aliviada y siguió el discurso de su profesora mucho más relajada- Este sábado he planificado una fiesta con los graduados, se lo merece. Y recuerde que las puertas del castillo siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

No eran las palabras que Hermione más deseaba oír. No estaba de ánimos para una fiesta pero tuvo que sonreír a la consideración de su entrañable directora.

* * *

-¿Estás loca? -Ginny la golpeó en el comedor, Hermione apenas alzó la mirada hacia ella. Con el correr de los días había recuperado el apetito o su don de actuación, ya no se veía tan cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Acabas de aceptar ir a la fiesta del sábado con Cormack! -la castaña alzó los hombros despreocupada.- Ah... Bien pensado... -Hermione miró a su amiga con curiosidad, parecía tramar algo realmente despiadado.

* * *

Hermosa. Toda la torre Gryffindor de mujeres estaba concentrada en la sala común preparando a Hermione, Ginny les comentó que era indispensable que la deprimida muchacha se viese espectacular. Todas pensaron que era para darle celos a Ron con alguna foto que le llegaría por algún búho misterioso, donde la preciosa Hermione estuviese junto a Cormack. Cuando los preparativos terminaron, las muchachas acabaron satisfechas y procedieron a arreglarse así mismas para la fiesta.

-Ahora ese necio sabrá lo que perdió. -aclamó Ginny mientras terminaba de ponerse un poco de brillo labial. Hermione soltó un suspiro ante el espejo, realmente estaba hermosa. Sí, definitivamente hoy tendría que vengarse de Snape, sacar su mejor sonrisa y demostrarle que ella no era la perdedora en aquel juego.

* * *

Maldito el momento en el que aceptó a Cormack. El joven Gryffindor la paseaba por el salón con una sonrisa arrogante, vanidoso por enseñar su pieza de caza, el apretón de su brazo era fuerte y sus comentarios demasiado tontos como para poder fingir sonreír... hasta que Snape hizo acto de presencia en el salón, entonces los comentarios de Cormack se volvieron fascinantes y divertidos de repente.

Todo iba bien, los únicos invitados eran los alumnos de sexto. La fiesta se daba en un salón reducido, un poco más grande que el despacho de Slughorn. Hermione se encargó de conducir a McLaggen siempre del lado opuesto al profesor de Pociones. Snape llevaba una levita negra (como siempre) y por debajo traía una camisa de un verde tan oscuro que también parecía negra, tomó asiento junto al profesor de Historia de la Magia y ambos comenzaron a hablar, al parecer sobre algo serio.

Lo malo comenzó cuando llegó la hora de sentarse a cenar, era una mesa oval bastante larga para que entraran los alumnos de las cuatro casas, intentó quedar a una distancia prudencial de Snape para no tenerlo en su campo visual, pero Neville se hamacó hacia atrás en su silla ya vieja, y ésta terminó rompiéndose... tanta mala suerte tuvo el muchacho que acabó cortándose la cabeza contra el suelo y fue a parar a la enfermería junto a su compañera. Todos se volvieron a acomodar en la mesa de un modo diferente... y ella terminó frente a Snape.

La tensión no la dejó sonreír en salud a su mala suerte.

McGonagall se puso de pie con la copa. Genial, un brindis. Hermione intentó mirar a su directora fijamente para que no tuviera que concentrarse en la presencia de Snape.

-... y les deseamos a estos jóvenes, que han vivido momentos tan difíciles, un brillante futuro lleno de satisfacciones. -todos alzaron sus copas, Cormack hizo chocar la suya contra la de ella enseñándole una sonrisa coqueta. Ginny alzó la copa hacia Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo por lo bajo, la castaña sonrió.

Empezó la comida y ella se concentró en su comida mientras intentaba obviar las indirectas de Cormack. Ginny le dijo algo a lo lejos, intentó leerle los labios y abrió los ojos horrorizada a su idea. Se negó rotundamente.

-Y aquí tenemos a la señorita Granger -dijo de repente McGonagall que se encontraba hablando vaya a saber de qué, porque no había prestado atención- Cuéntenos qué piensa sobre su futuro.

-Quisiera entrar al Ministerio -fue su escueta respuesta, Cormack asintió posando su brazo en el respaldar de la joven mientras giraba su cuerpo en completa atención a ella.

-No dudo que lo logrará, es una muchacha muy capaz, será una excelente funcionaria - Slughorn alzó su copa por ella y los demás lo imitaron, Snape apuró un trago rápido.

-Le auguro un futuro brillante, señorita Granger... aunque no respete la Adivinación. -Trelawney la observó tras sus gruesos lentes esperando una réplica.

-Muchas gracias, profesora. -dijo con respeto, no quería seguir peleándose con los profesores a unas semanas de acabar las clases.

-Seguro te irá bien, Hermione -Hagrid volvió a alzar la copa por ella- Inteligente, bonita y, lo más importante, de gran corazón.

-Oh, los brujos se pelearán por ti, mi niña -le aseguró Sprout con una sonrisa cómplice, Hermione bajó la vista con timidez. Supo en ese momento que Snape oía en silencio lo que se hablaba y que estaría sintiéndose tocado por esas palabras.

-Pues por más que peleen, todos perderán -aseguró McLaggen enseñando una sonrisa elegante, se oyó un murmullo de risas- Mis padres... -continuó un discurso sobre su buena familia, acaudalada posición y valores de clan- ... y esperan que me una a una joven hechicera merecedora de portar el apellido... -Hermione no escuchaba, se miraba con Ginny de lado mientras la pelirroja le insistía con algo.

-¿Y usted que opina, señorita? -Trelawney no esperó a que respondiera, prontamente tomó la copa de vino blanco que tenía Hermione y comenzó a inspeccionarla, fue la profesora McGonagall la que se la quitó y se disculpó en nombre de Sybill.

La conversación tomó otros rumbos y a todos los alumnos les tocó pasar por el desafortunado interrogatorio sobre su futuro. Hermione volvió a ensombrecerse, tener a Snape enfrente la obligaba a mantener el mentón bajo y concentrarse en la comida, todo sabía amargo y por más que comiera seguía sintiendo el espacio vacío dentro suyo. Retiró el plato cuando las nauseas regresaron. Era horrible estar allí, supo que no lo soportaría.

-¿Qué tal un poco de música antes del postre? -la idea de Ginny no fue dicha porque sí, Slughorn asintió esperando escuchar algo de música de cámara, pero Luna tomó la iniciativa y puso algo más animado. Pronto fueron llenando la pista de baile. Cormack le tendió la mano y tuvo que aceptar. Lo que sea por estar lejos de Snape.

-Me alegra tener a la chica más hermosa de la fiesta. -se apresuró a decir su compañero mientras la pegaba a él en la pista, Hermione se separó abruptamente e intentó seguir el ritmo de la música.

-No soy un objeto que puedas tener, Cormack -aclaró mientras seguía escapando de la insistencia del joven, Cormack peinó sus rizos rubios con un gesto coqueto e hizo un guiño de ojo a Thomas... su compañero cambió el disco y puso un tema lento. Le ofreció una mano a Hermione y ella no pudo rechazarlo.

Las parejas se acaramelaron en la pista, McGonagall había tomado como vícitma a un muchacho alto de Hupplepuff. La mano de Cormack bajó a su cintura incomodando a Hermione, él tomó su cabeza por la nuca y la empujó para que se apoyara sobre su hombro pero la muchacha le dijo que no la tocara porque traía demasiado fijador y le arrunaría la ropa. No podía ver a Cormack y su sonrisa arrogante, así que observó sobre su hombro a las demás parejas deseando que la canción pasara lo más pronto posible.

-Hermione... -ella no le prestó atención, Cormack volvió a intentar- Herms... Hermy... -Nada. Seguían avanzando en círculos lentamente al ritmo melódico de la canción.- Granger... -ella se tensó y bajó los ojos al pecho de McLaggen, el muchacho le sonrió.- Eres hermosa, Granger...

Los ojos de la joven encontraron de repente los de Snape viéndola fijamente desde la mesa, se separó de Cormack con urgencia.

-Eh, vamos afuera... -improvisó para no tener que seguir en la pista ni volver a la mesa. Cormack aceptó gustoso y le ofreció su brazo para avanzar, Hermione lo ignoró y siguió camino fuera de la sala, tras los cortinados y de cara a los pasillos abiertos del castillo, donde las aberturas a modo de balcón dejaban pasar la brisa cálida del próximo verano. La música se escuchaba lejos, un par de parejas caminaban lejos de ellos y Cormack la buscaba insistentemente con la mirada.

Hizo un pase de magia con las manos y le entregó una rosa, Hermione no sabía cómo estar, estaba nerviosa y tenía el estómago revuelto.

-¿Te estás enamorando, eh? -Cormack la tomó de la cintura. -Me alegra que hayas decidido estar a solas... Así quería estar contigo. -Hermione empujó las manos del chico lejos de ella y dio dos pasos atrás.

-Me halagas y te lo agradezco pero... -él le cortó el paso y la observó con seriedad antes de volver a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla rudamente a su cuerpo. Hermione buscó una distancia apoyándose de puños en el pecho de Cormack.- Quiero ir a mi habitación... -quiso avanzar pero él mantenía su agarre firme, enseñó una sonrisa gentil.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó con inocencia fingida- Sólo dame un beso y me harás el hombre más feliz del castillo. Sé que no sales más con el perdedor de Weasley y... sé que te gusto.

-Veo que tu ignorancia no tiene límites, Cormack. Hazte a un lado, quiero irme.

-Sólo será un beso...

-¡Que no! -insistió ella pero el chico era aun más testarudo y estiró los labios para besarla, Hermione ya estaba preparando una mano para abofetearlo antes de que lograra su cometido.

-McLaggen -la voz sonó de espaldas a ella, pudo ver el rostro de Cormack serio y pálido viendo fíjamente tras Hermione, sus manos soltaron la cintura de la joven de inmediato- ¿Por qué no va a ver si el señor Longbottom ya está bien? -otro interrogante que no parecía preguntar sino ordenar. El chico apretó los labios con frustración, se despidió de Hermione y pasó a través de las cortinas para regresar sobre sus pasos. Hermione se quedó quieta de espaldas a la voz.

Él seguía allí y aun parecía tener el don de hacerla temblar de ansiedad sin estar enfrente suyo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué así? Hermione sintió la angustia en su pecho expandirse de repente, el vacío, la desesperación. Y él seguía allí, detrás de ella, ¿viéndola? ¿esperando algo?

Muchas veces la tristeza se viste de furia, y la debilidad de la ternura hecha añicos, supura veneno.

-No es necesario que haga ronda por mí, profesor -dijo de forma premeditada esperando a que Snape se retirara. Había usado sus palabras y sabía que el profesor tendría tan buena memoria como ella... pero no oyó sus pasos alejarse. Permanecieron en silencio un momento.- Ni que me cele.

Lo sintió retener una carcajada en la garganta, imaginó su gesto irónico.

-No soy Flinch, señorita Granger -repuso él con el tono de voz ladino que utilizaba usualmente. La poca luz de luna que ingresaba tras los balcones reflejaba la silueta estrecha de la joven forrada por aquel vestido rosado; los hombros desnudos y su cabello recogido apenas rozándolos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y destiló cierto rencor en la mirada.

-Tampoco es mi padre para ahuyentar a mi pareja. -Snape miró al suelo mientras asentía con una mueca dubitativa.

-Puede acompañarlo a la enfermería si quiere -espetó con su tono frío mientras se giraba para volver a la fiesta, Hermione se cruzó frente a él cortándole camino y lo observó fijamente con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Le gusta burlarse de mí, cierto? -el desafío fue lanzado, Snape recogió el guante.

-No es mi intención.

-No le creo -ella se limpió una lágrima antes de que cayera y volvió su vista al profesor, él sólo quería que la muchacha saliera de su camino para poder retirarse.

-Está actuando de un modo infantil de nuevo -le advirtió el hombre antes de dar otro paso, pero Hermione volvió a cortárselo.

-Con "de nuevo" se refiere a lo que pasó la otra noche ¿cierto?- los ojos negros del príncipe mestizo bajaron hasta ella- Ya le he dicho que no soy una niña. Deje de burlarse de mí.

-Lo es, Granger... -Snape se cruzó de brazos y vigiló cansado el rostro de la chica- Lo que está haciendo ahora es signo de que aun no ha madurado. -explicó señalando con la mirada el rostro húmedo de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? -no podía creer la frialdad de sus palabras. Así que él creía que cada emoción que brotara de ella, sea de amor o de tristeza, se debía al hecho de que era una pequeña inmadura- No tiene idea de lo que habla, señor. ¿Sabe porqué estoy... así? -preguntaba de forma retórica mientras se señalaba el rostro- No sólo porque usted, con el debido respeto, es un... un... un insensible. No lloro por eso, señor. Quizá le suene familiar... -Hermione pareció reflexionar sus próximas palabras mientras secaba un nuevo llanto con el revés de su mano y volvía a mirarlo con decisión.- ¿Sabe por qué lloro? Porque me he enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente del profesor.

La impaciencia de Snape se evaporó en el aire y una nueva brisa estival sacudió los cabellos de Granger, arrojando un par de mechones sobre su rostro. Al terminar de decir sus palabras, la señorita Granger dio media vuelta y caminó aprisa lejos de él, de regreso a la fiesta. Severus sintió frío correr por su piel y un peso muerto volcó su estómago. Sus ojos también brillaron temblorosos en la soledad del corredor.

Granger no entendía nada. No sabía nada.

Snape suspiró cansado dándose cuenta de que él tampoco, jamás se había puesto a intentar encontrar las respuestas. Si surgía una duda, alguna perturbación, se deshacía de ella en el pensadero para mirarla "después", un después que esperaba convertir en nunca.

Esa noche no arrojó la escena al pensadero, pero tampoco volvió a la fiesta y prefirió no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que estaba ocurriendo y en lo que podría pasar. El lunes a primera hora se presentó ante McGonagall.

Él era el profesor, el adulto y quien debía saber qué hacer aun entre su ignorancia.

-Quisiera que Slughorn me reemplazara estas semanas que restan -no tenía excusas para decir el porqué de su inesperado retiro, Minerva lo observó seriamente mientras se ponía de pie como él, dejó la pluma con la que firmaba algunos pergaminos a un lado.

Snape esperó su respuesta con paciencia mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su capa, tomando el aspecto que le había ganado su mote de "murciélago".

-Lo siento, Severus. Entiendo que ha sido muy pronto para reincorporarte a la planta luego de lo que ha sucedido... -McGonagall seguía de espaldas a él buscando algo en una estantería repleta de objetos.- Pero no puedo darte de baja y llenar a Slughorn con tus clases tan repentinamente, sobretodo estando tan cerca de los exámenes...

-Entiendo. -no podía protestar sin un buen argumento, se sintió observado y vio el cuadro de Dumbledore sonriéndole suavemente.- Con permiso...

-Severus... -el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarla, McGonagall permaneció quieta aun de espaldas a él- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Snape ya había oído esa frase cientos de veces, era de Dumbledore. No esperaba que Minerva fuese igual de intuitiva así que no hizo más que soltar un "No" con contundencia. Ya iba a retirarse cuando vio a la profesora darse la vuelta y caminar hacia él, apoyó una taza sucia sobre el escritorio. Severus arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

-¿Estás seguro?

* * *

Snape salió consternado de la oficina de la directora y caminó con la misma expresión hasta su primer clase. No podía ser cierto... él no se lo dejaría ni siquiera considerar... no...

-Página... 73... -dijo agotado sin querer ejercer su rol con propiedad. El dolor en su cabeza aumentó considerablemente. No podía ser... No era verdad...

El almuerzo encontró ambas bancas vacías.

Snape se encontraba en su despacho, corrigiendo unos pergaminos. Faltaba muy poco para los exámenes, incluso pensaba adelantar una tanda para no tener que tomarlos todos juntos y así tener una distancia de tiempo para corregir y buscar más errores que los de siempre, estaba decidido a que su fama de héroe quedara por debajo de su leyenda de profesor estricto y de temer.

Tomó el mapa del merodeador. No es que la buscara, pero estando todos en el gran comedor no fue difícil percibir el único nombre que se encontraba de nuevo en territorio prohibido. Dudó en su lugar, dijo la frase y el mapa se puso en blanco, él también.

Permaneció en su escritorio un minuto más antes de terminar de decidirse y finalmente se puso de pie con ímpetu y salió del castillo sin acordarse siquiera de colocarse la capa. Empuñaba con fuerza su varita y los cuadros del castillo murmuraban a su paso.

Pero toda la decisión se acabó a dos metros del primer cerco de pinos... se quedó allí pensando un momento. ¿Estaba siguiendo las reglas de Hogwarts o estaba persiguiéndola? Protestó frunciendo los labios y miró de refilón la cabaña de Hagrid, caminó hacia ella a zancadas.

Era necesario un castigo, pero él no tendría porqué darlo. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta del guardabosques... pero nadie respondió. Cierto, todos estaban en el almuerzo.

Snape pensó en sus opciones: podía volver al castillo y hacer como si nada, o podía adentrarse en el bosque y castigar a la señorita Granger como se lo merecía.

Mientras pensaba, una parvada de aves rompió en vuelo sobre la copa de los árboles... apretó con fuerza su varita y bufando la molestia que se tomaba, comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque.

Intentó no meditar mucho acerca de lo que su alumna haría allí en esos momentos, ni porque él insistía en descubrirla.

Tardó bastante adentrándose a ciegas en el bosque, no quería usar el mapa del merodeador para que ella no lo viese con aquel objeto en posesión. Debía recordar cobrarse todos aquellos inconvenientes una vez que la encontrara.

Mientras andaba, no pudo evitar recordar su anterior caminata con Hermione... es decir, con Granger, y el hecho de haber designado luego a Hagrid como compañía para ella... Le molestó que el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas le recordara que los había visto juntos. Si Hagrid supiera lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en su despacho...

Granger y su confesión.

Meneó la cabeza sin querer pensar en ello mientras avanzaba sin mayores inconvenientes por un claro oscuro en el bosque, los alerces se alzaban a una altura bastante respetable y sus ramas cubrían como cúpula la luz del sol. Estaba oscuro allí, para tratarse del mediodía.

Sintió el crujido de una rama a sus espaldas y volteó esgrimiendo duramente la varita al frente. Ella estaba allí y parecía sorprendida también por el abrupto encuentro, en su mano izquierda sostenía un canasto con algunos ingredientes que reconoció.

-Sabe que no debe estar aquí. -la voz de Snape se deslizó con una frialdad violenta, el gesto en su mirada era extremadamente severo.

-Sí, lo sé. -la muchacha le otorgó una mirada de desprecio mientras caminaba delante de él como si no existiera, pasó por su lado y continuó su camino.

-Granger, volverá al castillo a-ho-ra -ella dio un respingo y se volteó a verlo con seriedad, ya tenía los ojos húmedos y eso exasperó al profesor de Pociones.

-Estoy en medio de un proyecto.- contestó con brusquedad. Snape arrugó la nariz con algo de impaciencia.

-Está en medio del bosque prohibido y volverá al castillo, conmigo, ahora. -Hermione continuaba allí, vaciló en su lugar con impotencia, queriendo decirle algo. Snape temía por ese estado en ella.- Ahórrese la saliva y haga lo que le ordeno.

-Usted sabe que la prohibición es injustificada, hemos combatido contra amenazas peores que un par de arañas y...

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Contesten! -una tercera voz masculina prorrumpió en el claro, Snape tomó su varita con fuerza y Hermione hizo lo propio con la suya. Una sombra surgió por detrás de un árbol, era un centauro de aspecto rudo y salvaje.

Hermione no respondió, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras fruncía el ceño preocupada, Severus en cambio dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre ellos.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Era Snape al fin y al cabo, los ojos de su alumna vacilaron entre ambos hombres. El centauro no parecía complacido con la respuesta, respiró con dureza y dio unos pasos más dentro del claro, mientras quitaba lentamente una flecha del recipiente a sus espaldas y la encaramaba en su arco sin dejar de mirarlos.- Vuelve por donde llegaste y nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-Yo no he llegado de ninguna parte, el bosque es nuestro territorio. -esta vez Hermione se colocó a la par de su profesor sujetando fuertemente la varita.

-Es de ambos, así como Hogwarts está abierto a ustedes. -los ojos del profesor la miraron desaprobatoriamente por su interrupción.

-Ya han hecho bastante arrojando aquí sus amenazas. -el centauro los apunto y comenzó a tensar la flecha en el arco.- Largo.

La Gryffindor no parecía dispuesta a retirarse, iba a protestar pero Snape bajó su brazo tenso y guardó la varita. Observó con reproche al centauro y se dio la vuelta... Hermione lo vigiló un instante, también le echó una mirada nada amistosa al centauro y siguió a su profesor. Ya a unos pasos, él comenzó a reclamar:

-¿Ha visto lo que su testarudez provoca, señorita Granger? Estará satisfecha.

-Ciertamente, no. -ella no lo veía, caminaba con el rostro tenso bastante enfurecida, a Snape le divirtió un poco aquel cambio de actitud, tan distinto a la muchacha que se había adentrado con él en el bosque hacía no mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quería sacar de esto?- la miró de reojo, ella le devolvió la mirada aunque al segundo la volcó al suelo.

-Con el debido respeto, no es su asunto. -la impertinencia estaba demasiado a la vista. El profesor se esforzó por conservar la compostura, debía sacar paciencia de donde no tenía. Entendía a Granger... y la perdonó. Siguieron en silencio hasta el castillo, ella se perdió con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor y él emprendió camino a su despacho, aun tenía tiempo antes de su próxima clase.

"No es su asunto" Ingenua Granger, Snape había corroborado en sólo un vistazo que sí era asunto suyo y sabía perfectamente porqué estaba en el bosque y qué contenía la cesta.

-... la poción del olvido... -masculló en silencio mientras echaba una mirada perdida a su pensadero. No debió usar legeromancia, tuvo miedo de lo que fuese a ver en aquel ínfimo segundo de observarla a sus ojos cafés, pero lo que vio no fue totalmente aterrador para él.

Iba a olvidarlo... Suspiró sonriendo, no porque Granger se tomara tantas molestias, no porque fuese al bosque por ingredientes para forzarse a olvidarlo a él... sino porque le pareció acertado pensar que era la primera vez que alguien... lo consideraba... _así_.

Sin embargo rió, porque Granger no podría obtener todos los ingredientes del bosque para su fórmula y porque no conseguiría en Hodsmade el resto. No fue una carcajada malvada ni jactanciosa, sino una profundamente inocente.

Severus no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en medio de la clase de Pociones de cuarto año mientras revisaba unos pergaminos en su escritorio, los alumnos temblaron en el banco por aquel hecho inédito.

* * *

Cuando Ginny supo la decisión de Hermione no pudo responder nada. Por una parte, le pareció tonto que lo hiciese luego de padecer aquellos días luego de la confesión habiendo tenido su filtro de desamor en mano (claro, antes de arrojarlo por las cañerías). Ahora debía comenzar todo de nuevo, con una fórmula más simple pero más poderosa y efectiva. Se olvidaría por completo de Snape y lo que sentía por él. ¿Qué iba ella a decirle? Detestaba verla mal, con la mirada a gachas o perdida, con el espíritu caído, con aquella brusquedad con la que se comportaba siempre que Snape estaba cerca. La violencia del nerviosismo, el reproche duro en su mirada por no ser correspondida...

Ginny también se sentía culpable por haber alentado a Hermione a hacer tremendo ridículo de cara al profesor. Le había fallado como amiga y no sentía que enmendera la situación quedándose con ella para funcionar de paño de lágrimas... aunque ya habían pasado días sin que la viese soltar una sola lágrima. Le contó que Snape la había encontrado en el bosque, Ginny no dijo nada entonces, pero le pareció demasiado cuestionable la coincidencia. ¿Siempre él? ¿Siempre él en todas partes? Tampoco había opinado nada cuando le contó que la había interrumpido al estar a solas con McLaggen, pero para ella sólo había una explicación a tal acontecimiento.

Hermione le había contado con detalle cada palabra que soltó Snape. Él jamás dijo que no la quisiera. Es cierto... la había llamado niña, había recalcado que era su alumna, pero en ningún momento había dicho que no le agradara ella... Quizás hubiese querido ser suave, es cierto. ¿Snape queriendo ser suave? Ginny suspiró, las intrigas amorosas eran difíciles de resolver, pero tratándose de alguien como él la dificultad aumentaba exponencialmente.

-¡NO! -el lamento de la pelirroja alarmó a toda la sala común. Sostenía temblorosa en sus manos un papel, Hermione dejó de lado el libro que leía, se deshizo del peso de Crookshanks de su regazo y avanzó preocupada a su amiga. Eran sólo los horarios de los exámenes. Bufó de regreso a su asiento diciendo que no era para tanto- ¿Que no es para tanto? Pensé que sería en las últimas semanas pero este mismo viernes tengo el primer examen.

Hermione parecía muy divertida con la pena de su amiga, sin duda ya estaba superando su tristeza.

-¿Y de qué es el examen? -la simple mirada de la pelirroja le respondió, Hermione torció una mueca con sus labios y volvió la vista a su libro.- Yo la tengo en la última semana.- dijo con simpleza, obviando olímpicamente la idea de que Pociones era impartida por _su _profesor. Ambas se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, Ginny sospechaba en qué pensaría ella pero no quiso decir nada al respecto hasta que la escuchó murmurar- El viernes estará lista la poción...

El viernes no tardó en precipitarse sobre ellas. Ambas estaban tensas durante aquel almuerzo, como Snape había separado la clase en dos partes, sólo Ginny tendría el examen. Hermione esa misma tarde, justo cuando terminara la jornada, bebería su poción del olvido y todo quedaría en un pasado lejano.

Ignoraría todo, el hecho de que se había enamorado, que lo quería, porqué lo quería y lo que sufría. Olvidar esto último era el objetivo, pero para hacerlo debía dehacerse de los bellos recuerdos anteriores. Hermione conocía el riesgo, ya había determinado (erróneamente) con anterioridad que sufrir valía la pena si conservaba lo bueno que él le despertaba, pero lo bueno se había esfumado por completo y sólo quedaba la hiel del desamor. Debía olvidarlo.

* * *

El examen de Pociones era el mismo de siempre: una lista de pociones y un par de horas para realizarlas todas a la perfección. Snape permanecía sentado y de vez en cuando caminaba por entre las mesas para verificar que nadie le susurrara a ningún alumno perdido sobre el procedimiento correcto o los ingredientes indicados. Cada cual podía realizar las pociones en el orden que más le conviniera, no había problemas con ello sino en terminar a tiempo y a la perfección.

Ginny comenzó por las pócimas más fáciles para sacarle ventaja al reloj. Cuando faltaba poco para finalizar el examen, tensa de los nervios y sudorosa por la exigencia, debió elegir en qué orden realizar las últimas dos. No supo porqué comenzó con la dificultosa poción Muerto en vida pero cuando se cortó con el cuchillo intentando realizar la última, la Amortentia, supo que todo era por algo.

-Profesor... -todo el aula murmuró algo, más no sea un respiro incómodo, solicitar la presencia de Snape en un examen era casi autoinmolarse, pero el hombre apretó el paso al ver la sangre escurrirse por la mano de la joven Weasley, le extendió un pañuelo y le reprochó ser "tan torpe como un troll". -No he terminado el examen... -le murmuró con la expresión en su rostro bastante desesperada, sabía que no finalizar hasta la última poción le valía un desaprobado más allá de que las demás estuviesen bien o mal. Snape bufó mientras parecía sopesar su decisión.

-No aprobará. -dijo sin más, sabía que si le extendía el plazo para realizar el examen en una próxima oportunidad, encontraría cientos de alumnos "suicidas" lastimándose con tal de correr la fecha de la evaluación.

-¡Pero sólo me queda un ingrediente! -Ginny le imploraba con los ojos inyectados en llanto, Snape la observó con desdén mientras apretaba sus gestos desaprobatoriamente.- Simplemente, necesito que alguien más eche el...

-¡Shhh...! -el profesor chistó, si ella revelaba el procedimiento o algún ingrediente, cualquier alumno que no lo supiese podía sacar provecho de ello.- Escríbalo, lo acabaré por usted según sus instrucciones... y no corregiré NADA. -recalcó impaciente, Ginny no perdió tiempo y le anotó las últimas acciones: echar las "X" que había picado y revolver hasta el hervor. Snape lo hizo sin rechistar pero en una postura bastante más rígida que la normal, sus alumnos lo observaban con resquemor, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor a la chica Weasley, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Pronto terminó y la dejó a solas con el caldero, Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y procuró tomar muestras con su mano sana para dejarlas en las probetas que él evaluaría... Cuando Snape estuvo de espaldas lo suficientemente lejos de ella, lo hizo.

Porque no por nada se había cortado haciendo la Amortentia y no por nada la Amortentia revelaba el aroma de quien su hacedor estaba enamorado... porque no por nada le rogó a Snape acabar la poción.

-No puede ser...

La sonrisa que Ginny exhibió hubiese sido evidente a no ser porque Snape estaba de nuevo en su escritorio ordenando las probetas que habían sido ya entregas. Ginny se apresuró a entregar las suyas, quería salir corriendo de allí con los restos de la poción de su caldero para mostrársela a Hermione... y como suele ocurrir con los nervios y la impaciencia, la chica Weasley se enredó en sus propios pasos y vertió todo el contenido del caldero sobre el suelo, manchando en el camino las túnicas de varios compañeros. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando la sombra de Snape ya estaba sobre ella.

-No se apresure tanto por irse, señorita Weasley. Está castigada hasta después de hora. Comience por limpiar este desastre YA.

Hasta el último alumno se había ido ya mientras ella seguía obedeciendo los desagradables encargos de su aun más desagradable profesor de Pociones. El piso estaba limpio y todo estaba ordenado, pero ahora él la disponía a cortar en cuartos unas anguilas disecadas. ¿Cómo podía Hermione amar tanto a este hombre?

-Y borre esa sonrisa, Weasley. -Snape la vigiló por encima de su pergamino, Ginny emprendió una mueca seria pero el resquicio de sus labios temblaba con el solo hecho de saber lo que había olido en la Amortentia del temible profesor de pociones- ¿No me oyó?

-Oh... Severus ¿estás ocupado? -Slughorn ingresó en el aula sin esperar la respuesta de su colega y en un santiamén estuvo frente al escritorio de Snape, quien lo observaba por sobre el entrecejo con el rostro impasible.- Necesitaría pedirte un par de ingredientes, un muchacho de mi clase volcó todo el polvo de habas cuando...

Snape no parecía interesado en terminar de oír su excusa, se puso de pie y rápidamente buscó en la estantería, extendiéndole un frasco pequeño. Slughorn sonrió.

-Y si no te molesta... un poco de aquel néctar, ya sabes, para la poción del olvido.- Snape volvió refunfuñando a la estantería. Empalideció.

-No está... -murmuró para sí mismo, pero Horace escuchó y se lamentó en su sitio.

-Oh, tendré que improvisar un nuevo requerimiento para el examen, ya sabes... Es una pena, realmente una pena. Disculpa que te haya molestado, Severus. -Snape se dio la vuelta viendo al hombre salir por donde había ingresado, la expresión en su rostro parecía preocupada, bastante. Encontró los ojos de Weasley escudriñándolo y regresó un gesto hosco a su rostro. Por alguna razón, le pareció que la muchacha estaba aun más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? Es una emergencia.

-No... -resopló Snape.- Acabe eso y puede marcharse.

* * *

Cuando Ginny llegó al baño de chicas al trote, vio a Hermione salir con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Hermione... escucha... sobre Snape...

-Ah, sí... ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? -la pelirroja recuperó el aliento decepcionada, bajo su mano Hermione traía el caldero pequeño vacío y limpio. Ya estaba hecho. Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos intentando improvisar la "legeromancia" natural que existe en todas las mujeres, pero sólo notó en ella la paz y la seriedad de siempre.

Ya estaba hecho.

-Creo que bien, aunque tropecé y me castigaron hasta después de hora... -Hermione no exhibió rastro de dudas, se sonrió y se burló de ella al tiempo que atinaba alguna frase sobre lo malhumorado que era el profesor Snape. Ginny miró al suelo, ahora veía ausencia en la mirada que se llenaba de significado cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Guardó silencio, un doloroso silencio. Quizá debía ser así.

* * *

La Ignorancia, todas las preguntas al unísono perturbando a quien siempre dijo "ya lo sé".

Snape corroboró que la señorita Granger había tomado la fórmula del olvido en la cena. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando había comenzado a fijarse en ella por un comportamiento que le pareció extraño, ella ya estaba "afectada". ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tuvo que reprimirse de mirarla, porque McGonagall a su lado lo observaba con sospecha.

La primer clase el efecto del olvido fue más que evidente. Ella estaba en el primer banco y su mano se alzaba en alto, su mirada lo perseguía por el salón con la expresión limpia de todo, menos de atención.

Por los pasillos al cruzarla, ella le dedicaba una breve reverencia con la cabeza al tiempo que se sonreía honestamente como saludo... y en el último partido del año, de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, los ojos de Granger jamás se fijaron en él a pesar de su insistencia.

Y entonces lo supo, supo aquello que había estado ignorando todo el tiempo.

Y le dolió saberlo.

En la frescura y la despreocupación de Granger, podía saber que era el único que recordarba sus lágrimas y sus dulces palabras en el tono rudo y arrebatado que había empleado para no desnudarse tan de repente. Ahora entendía que había sido sincera.

Y se dio cuenta que el único deshonesto había sido él.

Hundió su cabeza en el pensadero esa noche, revivió todo aquello que había decidido dejar en un olvido parcial. Jamás debió hacerlo... porque lo extrañó todo, todo lo deseaba de regreso... ¿En qué clase de monstruo desquiciado estaba convirtiéndose? Se detestaba. Su pecho se agitó con incomodidad, con desesperación... con tibieza.

"Granger..."

Se odiaba.

Y empezó a odiarla a ella, a la ausencia de toda emoción en su mirada. Esto no era siquiera indiferencia, era completa normalidad. Indiferencia había sido aquello que ella fingió al comienzo del curso. Recordó la vez que la vio retroceder en la puerta del aula... su nerviosismo, su incertidumbre, su indecisión... la mirada huidiza, el tono tímido de su voz.

"Yo no le he sido del todo indiferente." No, no, Granger... Snape se frotó las sienes y bajó el mentón cansado, aturdido, derrotado.

"... no quiero olvidar todo esto que siento cuando estoy con usted." Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva duramente mientras escondía la mirada entre sus manos.

No faltaba mucho para el final de las clases y sus síntomas empeoraban. La torpeza, la duda, la falta de estabilidad, la querella de cada comida en el comedor para no mirarla, su concentración huyendo durante la exposición en la clase cuando se cruzaba con la mirada de ella. El golpeteo de los recuerdos en las sombras de su habitación cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, Granger en su vestido de fiesta, Granger caminando a su lado, reteniendo todo aquello que soltaría esa noche fatídica, Granger bajando la mirada ante él, Granger tensándose cuando él examinaba la poción... Snape se sonrió.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación y recordó la noche que soñó con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado "afectado" él? Recordó conversaciones en la mesa de profesores y sobretodo recordó la charla que había tenido el lunes anterior con McGonagall.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Él negó, pero ella le presentó la taza que Sybill Trelawney se había apropiado para un análisis. La profesora de Adivinación sólo se divertía a modo de chisme cuando le dijo a McGonagall que veía en la borra del té de Snape que estaba sintiendo nuevamente algo por alguien, por una muchacha. Minerva se sonrió entonces, pero a medida que los hechos se sucedían, justo luego de que el estado de tristeza de Granger fuera evidente y ella pidiera un cambio de profesor de Pociones... a sabiendas de que Snape era un tutor extra para ella... Todo fue muy evidente.

"¿Ocurre algo entre la señorita Granger y tú, Severus?" Snape negó nuevamente a pesar del cúmulo de hechos sospechosos. Minerva no quiso insistir con la pregunta, sólo le dijo que _se permitiera sentir_ como quien comenta el clima.

Pero Severus Snape ya había sentido antes y no había sido exactamente una experiencia grata. Recordó de repente las palabras de Granger aquella noche durante la fiesta:

"¿Sabe por qué lloro? Porque me he enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde." Había sido un golpe bajo. Era casi como el _karma _que había sido cobrado anticipadamente. Snape agachó la vista, la voz de Granger hizo eco en su mente de nuevo, se sonrió... porque le hubiese encantado que estuviera ahí para corregirla por tan falaz aseveración.

* * *

Los estudiantes son como golondrinas a la inversa, huyen en primavera y vuelven cuando los arces comienzan a sonrojarse. Aunque esta vez no volvería...

Snape agachó la cabeza cuando la señorita Granger avanzó hacia el atril del director a dirigir unas palabras al alumnado antes de que todos pasaran la última noche en el castillo, la última para siempre en el caso de ella.

No escuchaba sus palabras, pensaba en que jamás volvería a oírla a hablar... la Insufrible Sabelotodo...

"Baje la mano, niña tonta." Se sonrió amargamente, era lo primero que le había dicho. ¿Ella lo recordaría?

El auditorio rompió en aplausos, él los imitó a desgano por cortesía y de pronto la muchacha pasó a saludar con un apretón de manos y los ojos en llanto a cada profesor. Cuando le tocó su turno, notó la mirada resuelta de la muchacha regalarle una última emoción: gratitud. Duró poco, ella buscó la mirada de Hagrid y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Snape vigiló a los demás alumnos que vitoreaban felices por terminar el año escolar, sacudió su capa y desapareció hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Era incorrecto. Había hecho muchas cosas incorrectas en su vida pero esta era... _distinta_... y no podía permitirse realizarla.

La mañana despuntaba, el castillo ya estaba vacío, los alumnos habían partido temprano camino a la estación. Snape vigilaba el horizonte desde la ventana de su despacho. Tenía todo empacado, incluyendo a su lechuza negra que rezongaba en la jaula.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Torturarse por última vez. Reconocer que por primera vez conoció lo que era ser querido por una mujer. Rememorar cada instante, volver a trazar su rostro antes de que los años y el olvido terminaran borroneando su imagen, sus ojos amarronados, su cabello revuelto, su mano en alto, su tono seguro, su mirada decidida. Su nombre. Repasó también lo que sólo él conocía, las miradas, las sonrisas y las palabras que sólo él había visto y escuchado. Sus lágrimas.

-Profesor, Snape... -Flinch entró en el despacho con algo en la mano, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Los elfos dicen que encontraron esto en una de las habitaciones de Gryffindor, algún estudiante ha de habérselo quitado...

Snape no dijo nada y Flinch, ofendido por no recibir siquiera un agradecimiento, volvió sobre sus pasos luego de dejar el caldero negro sobre un escritorio vacío.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada suave al recipiente y se sonrió de igual manera mientras volvía la vista la ventana. Ahora le tocaría a él arrastrar las cadenas de aquellos sentimientos, herido por haber permitido que ella penetrara antes de que él siquiera se decidiera a hacerle un lugar. Había vuelto a sentir, no sabía si debía agradecérselo o reprochárselo. Le recordó que estaba vivo, que su alma no se había congelado como él pensaba... Sí, debía agradecérselo. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ensombreció su rostro con pesadumbre mientras veía por el cristal.

El humo negro del tren de Hogwarts partió el horizonte para recordarle que estaba llevándosela para siempre de él... y sin ningún recuerdo de él.

Era justo.

-Adiós... señorita Granger.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola, esta es la parte en donde todas me odian. _

_Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer tiempo... no sé qué escribir... agradecimientos a Roxette, Madonna, James Blunt (para las partes emo) y más etc. _

_Debieron quedarse con el oneshot y la idea en su mente de estos dos, ¿no? ¡Que levante la mano la que quería un final feliz y ahora está asorada frente a su monitor tras la separación abrupta de ambos...!_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Hermione necesitaba hacer lo más racional, ella es así... ¿o no?... Snape no puede correr tras una niña, sobretodo porque aun no se adapta a la idea de haberse enamorado en todos esos meses de ella, de haber sido incluso instigador de su enamoramiento, de haberla buscado, de disfrutar de su compañía... No se permitió considerar la opción, evidente, de que ella sintiera algo por él, tampoco que él sintiera algo por ella... ¿cómo iba a considerar que podían intentar ser una pareja? ¿Intentar amarse? _

_Bueno, eso responderé ahora xD_

.

:

:

:

:

:

:

_Buscar en youtube la canción "End Theme" de "Cinco Centímetros por Segundo"_

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Vió a la nube de humo negra del tren ponerse borrosa, se restregó los ojos y los abrió abruptamente.

Un gato de apariencia bastante extraña saltó sobre su regazo.

-¡Flinch! -el celador no respondió, Snape tomó al gato de mala gana y lo arrojó al suelo... pero el animal volvió sobre él. No le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie y examinarlo. A simple vista no era Norris, era decididamente distinto. Arrugó la nariz con tedio mientras lo examinaba. Llevaba un collar.- Veremos... ¿quién ha sido el torpe que...?

"Hermione Granger"

Se sonrió. Maldito destino.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino, buscó una pluma y un tintero desarmando por completo su prolijo equipaje. Abrió la jaula de su lechuza, le ató la carta escueta y la hizo volar.

Sí, no debía ser él quien se molestara en hacerle llegar el mensaje, o el gato, pero tampoco debió ser él quien la persiguiera en el bosque prohibido, ni el que debió darle clases aparte para su poción, ni el que espantara a McLaggen, ni el que...

Antes de que terminara de sopesar su interferencia constante en el año de Granger, o antes de que acabara de borrar su sonrisa satisfecha y ansiosa, la lechuza negra volvió al aula y se posó sobre un banquillo pidiendo comida. Snape arrugó el entrecejo, dispuesto a reclamarle al animal por no haber cumplido su encargo, pero vio que en su pata ya no estaba la carta que había escrito. Se extrañó más.

Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el gato color caramelo saltó de la silla en el escritorio y corrió apresurado tras de él.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió. Snape se dio la vuelta y quedó pasmado con la imagen: la señorita Granger alzaba al animal, en su mano sostenía una nota... su carta.

-Lo siento, profesor... -dijo al darse cuenta que no se había anunciado, dejó al animal en el suelo y avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro. Severus la contempló con serenidad manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.- Gracias por hacerme llegar el mensaje, estaba buscándolo. Perdí el tren... cuando me di cuenta de que había huído estaba en la estación y... Hagrid me llevará de regreso, de alguna otra forma. -explicó rápidamente, Snape asintió sin decir nada.- No sé cómo pude haberme olvidado de Crookshanks.

-También... olvidó esto... -dijo Snape murmurante mientras deslizaba el caldero que se posaba sobre el escritorio que Hermione tenía a su lado. Vio los ojos de la muchacha examinar con duda el recipiente.- Se lo había... -iba a decirle que había sido su regalo, pero se arrepintió al ver el gesto desinteresado de su alumna.- ... quizá lo olvidó.

-No... -respondió ella sin quitar los ojos del caldero- No lo he olvidado.

Snape pensó que fingía recordar para no discutir con él, o quizá quiso decir que sí recordaba tener un caldero pero prefirió dejarlo en el castillo para no cargar con él...

-Fui muy feliz ese día... -soltó la muchacha mientras esgrimía una especie de sonrisa en la que sus labios se achicaban. Snape la observaba con interés, dio un paso al frente.

-¿Lo recuerda? -preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad. Hermione asintió.

-Recuerdo... todo- dijo ella finalmente dispuesta a retirarse, Snape le cortó el paso y examinó sus ojos. Hermione le permitió mirarla, entregó una mirada pacífica y rendida.

-Pensé que... Faltaban ingredientes para la poción del olvido. -dijo él de repente. El telón cayó, su guión enmudeció, era el fin de la actuación. Hermione volcó sus ojos al suelo y dejó escapar una carcajada tímida.

-Sí, hice lo mismo que aquella vez -dijo apuntando con la cabeza al lavabo, Snape se irguió en su lugar y los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a él- Ya se lo dije, no quiero olvidar todo lo que siento... cuando estoy con usted.

Severus tragó saliva mientras la observaba pacientemente, miró al suelo. Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, su alma se sacudía dentro suyo... no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué era lo correcto. Hermione también sufría la misma ignorancia y pensó que, como siempre, debía ser la primera en responder.

Y otra vez alzó su mano... pero esta vez la dirigió al rostro de Snape, su profesor se inclinó hacia atrás observando la mano como una amenaza, buscó una respuesta en los ojos de ella, que le sonrió suavemente.

-Sé que no le soy indiferente... -Severus quería negarse, decirle que se equivocaba, que se fuera, que era una niña, una alumna, que él era un viejo... pero guardó silencio y la palma de Hermione tocó su mejilla.

_Vulnera Sanentum._

Snape también alzó su mano y la posó sobre la que Granger sostenía en su rostro. Todo transcurría con una impresionante lentitud, permanecieron así unos segundos, sin mirarse a los ojos. Él se sentía inmensamente culpable por permitir aquel episodio, y ella insegura completamente de poder ser rechazada otra vez... pero en cuanto el pulgar de Snape acarició el revés de la mano de Hermione con un simple movimiento, ella se puso en puntas de pie lentamente, y con mayor lentitud se acercó a él. El mundo se extinguió a su alrededor, no sólo porque dejaron de verlo al cerrar los ojos, sino porque al rozarse sus labios todas las demás cosas dejaron de existir... las dudas también.

_LA IGNORANCIA - 21 de agosto, 2013 - Buenos Aires._

* * *

_Y esta es la parte en la que me dejaron de odiar tanto... xD Les dedico la historia a todas aquellas que han caído a los pies de algún profesor.  
_

_**Algunos comentarios finales: **__Gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron esta historia, teniéndome algo de fe (a mí o a la historia xD). Es mi primer experimento en HP, ya saben, los nervios... Perdonen de nuevo cualquier falencia... Pero tenía que inmiscuirme, en cuanto descubrí esta pareja me encantó la posibilidad. _

_Creo que ella puede hacerlo feliz, que puede curarlo... por eso la insistencia con el encantamiento "vulnera sanentum". _

_He intentado llenar de preguntas retóricas todo el fic, cada capítulo, para reforzar la idea de duda perpetua que significa el enamoramiento silencioso. Ya sabemos cómo es, todas nos hemos enamorado... Es dudar hasta de lo más obvio... es la ignorancia más pura e inocente._

_Este fic tenía un __**final alternativo**__: en el tren, Hermione se liberaba de su actuación de "olvido", que según ella había utilizado para hacer más llevable el último tiempo en Hogwarts pero sin perder los recuerdos con Snape... a lo que Ginny le anuncia que la Amortentia de su profesor olía a ella... y es el momento en el cual Hermione comienza una corrida hollywoodense escapando del tren de Hogwarts y va a plantarle un beso a Snape... xDDDD *música y créditos* _

_Aun así, esta opción que ven aquí me pareció más "dulce". El hecho de que él sufra por pensar que ella ya no guarda ningún sentimiento hacia él... y que de repente no sea así xD Para mí es tierno._

_Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia, con el ritmo de escritura y con las actualizaciones. Y gracias especiales a las que me han alentado en sus comentarios a proseguir con la historia :) Fueron decisivas para convertir el shot en este capitulado corto... _

_No tengo más que decir..._

_Que lo hayan disfrutado es mi deseo. Nos leeremos después..._


End file.
